Silver Night
by MrQuackersCrackers
Summary: AU, Marinette is a night club singer with the stage name Ladybug, and Adrien is a famous model with too much time on his hands. He one day hears a beautiful voice and tries to find out who it belongs to only to be stopped by the mask she wears when she preforms. Now Adrien tries to convince her to reveal her identity to him. {Completed:Last Chapter Posted. Epilogue Done}
1. Silver Voice

**Hello to you all, I haven't written in a really long time but I suddenly wanted to write a fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug cuz Im SUPER IN LOVE THIS THIS SHOW AND I CANT HELP MYSELF so with out further Delay her it is XD.**

* * *

On my shoulders I hold the world

in my heart there is only you

bringing me light to the shadow world I call home

Hold me close to you

Bring me near you

Feel my skin on yours

Bring me light cuz you're my sun

So I don't feel alone

* * *

Her silvery voice rang through his ears for days. Sitting outside the bakery eating a croissant and drinking his espresso, wondering where the angelic voice was coming from. He had come every day for the past week, to the bakery, just to try to hear the angelic voice once again. Entranced by the voice has had him confused, he had responsibilities he had appointments to go to but he still found himself going back to the place he hear the voice. He looked up from his espresso to notice the crimson sky it was getting late he had a photoshoot early tomorrow that he could not afford to miss. He got up from his chair and started to walk down the street, the street lamps began to flicker on. Walking down the street he stared to the sky watching the sun fall behind the horizon.

What had made him want to wake around a week ago, what had made him want to find the possessor of the voice? There was no guarantee the beauty of the voice would match the owner. He was quite sure he had heard the voice near that bakery, what if she was just a passer-by and there was no chance for him to hear the voice again. He thought to himself _I should just give up on the beautiful voice I spent all week trying to find it._ Disappointed he kept looking to the now darkened sky, what bad luck he had.

Without a second later, someone collided with him and both of them stumbled to the ground the women falling right on top of him. Not knowing what was happening he looked right into a woman wearing a red mask with five black spots on it but, her bright blue eyes gazed straight into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she began and got off him "I didn't mean to bump and fall on top of you.." her cheeks began to flush right red. "Can I help you up?" she reached out her hand for him to take it. He was star-struck by the beautiful women it took him a second to realize he was still on the ground gazing at her.

"Thank you," he took her hand and got up " um... what's with the mask?" he asked confused. _You don't need a mask, I can even tell you're beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, this?" she pointed to her mask "It's for work, that I'm late for, excuse me."

"Wait" he reached out for her hand " May I at least have your name so that i can properly apologize for being in your way," he asked with a grin on his face.

She looked at him with a smile, "No you may not but, i can live you with the name Ladybug" she said in a sing-song way. And in an instant he remembered the silver voice, that had echoed in his head for days. "See ya later... Kitty Cat" and wiggled her hand free from his and dashed away down the lamp light street.

* * *

 **So tell me what you think i, comments and criticism are accepted, should i keep going or what, I'M ALSO THINKING OF DOING A GENDER-BEND! i cant seem to find any so if you know of any miraculous gender-bends tell be cuz i want to know. I also have an Instagram where i post doodle if you want to check that out so ya self-promotion! it - katydoodles**

 **Love you all -KathiaXD**


	2. Red Dress Black Lips

**Thanks to the people who Followed, Favorited, and reviewed it really means a lot to me. So I posted something cuz i just got excited so enjoy XD.**

* * *

He followed behind her, he had finally found the voice he was searching for but, he needed to make sure. Going down the street she turned into an alleyway and went into a building through a back entrance not knowing that the Kitty Cat had followed her. Looking at the front of the building she had entered, It appeared a classy night pub, did she work her? Was she a waiter late for her shift? Or did she entertain, and of what sort? Curiosity got the best of him and he entered the classy looking pub.

She ran in through the back entrance, she was so late, why did her father ask her to help clean up in the bakery. She should just tell him that she had a job in the pub, no more secrets, no more lies but, she knew that her parents would not think her singing in a pub a safe think. She wore a mask no one but her employers and co-workers knew her name and face, she would be fine. Her mask made her confident that no one would find out who she is and it helped people keep coming to see her sing the mystery added to her alter-ego, Ladybug. Ladybugs were good luck so she was positive that things would go fine for her here.

"You're Late" said Alya.

"I know. I know" she said back to her friend.

"Marinette please you're a fantastic singer and half of the people who come here come just to hear you sing, I don't want my mom to fire you for being late," Alya's mother was the chef at the club and the owner. Alya was the whole reason she even had a job

"Please call me Ladybug, what if someone overhears us, I don't want people to look for Marinette it would make singing complicated," she responded.

"Ya, so many people are allowed into the back room to see you change into your red dress" Alya gave her a smile, "hurry up cuz you're on in 7 minutes, I'll punch you in, hurry." Alya left the room.

"That is why you are my best friend." Rushing to put on her strapless red dress, it draped to the floor leaving a split open over her left leg. She rushed to the mirror made sure her mask was on right, but on some charcoal lipstick, took her hair down from pigtails and let her raven hair fall to her shoulders. She messed with her hair a little more and put on her red stilettos, She was ready to go. Ladybug walked out of the back room and into the hall with her shoulders down and her chin up, she cat walked to her stage. Ladybug was ready to sing her heart out.

He pulled out his chair and sat near the side of the stage, looking around the low lit pub, the floors were angled towards an open dance floor and the stage. He assumed the pub was once a theater and was then renovated to be the pub. Waiters walked around none of them were wearing masks, so maybe the women was just an odd-ball. The crowds started to get more chattier, men and women alike could feel it was almost time for the main event of the night.

A waiter came up to him notepad in hand " Hello my name is Alya, and i will be your waiter tonight, can i get you something to drink"

"Oh hey I just found this place and i'm a little confused on what this place is?" He asked the waiter.

"So you're new here, well this is kinda like a 20's style night club, so there isn't any of that bumping and grinding and twerking on the dance floor. There are mostly dance couples and older couples were they dance more classic dances, it's also a classy place for receptions. Cool right," the waiter explained " would you like any recommendations on what to drink or are you waiting for a friend."

"Can I get a Negroni, please," he said to the waiter " what kind of music are they going to play tonight" he asked the waiter before she left to get his drink.

"Oh, on the weekends we have our live singer, Ladybug sing, she is what most of the dancers like to listen to." She said and turned away to get his drink. The clock clicked eight musicians with their instruments stet there things on the stage. The people started to stand heading to the dance floor excited to start the night. Soft bachata music filled the room, dance couples started their dances, some younger dancers and older couples began to sway with the guitars and bongos. The waiter came with his drink on a tray "Cool right, just wait for went Ladybug comes out" she place the drink on the table and left to fill her other orders

Walking out of the side door, she came out with the utmost confidence. Her long slit red dress hugs her curves perfectly, her raven hair fallen to her shoulders, black lips in a confident grin and her ladybug print mask hugged her royal blue eyes.

Heading up the steps she turned back to find the man she fell on top of, in the table near the left stage, her grin grew and she winked at him. He turned crimson stunned by her even noticing him the corner. Ladybug turned back forward and head for center stage, she looked to the band, she was ready.

* * *

 **So i think imma draw ladybug in her long red dress so if you want to see it look on to my instagram katydoodles So comment tell me what you liked what you didnt liked or if you think something should happen love you all- KathiaXD**


	3. Dancing

**Please bare with me on my corny lyrics, they are so corny you can smell them, but what ever enjoy i think.**

* * *

Standing alone with my heart on my sleeve

You through it all away

Telling me you loved me and leaving me for her

Standing with my heart in dismay

You never loved me it was always her

Call me fool for believing you lies

But I thought you were the love of my life

So let me cry

Let me stand with my heart in dismay

Let me be a fool

So I can get over you

Watching you fall for her broke me to pieces

And you didn't even tell me

you let your lie fly knowing it would hurt me

Call me the fool and get it over with

I felt your love but I guess I was wrong

So let me cry

Let me stand with my heart in dismay

Let me be a fool

So I can get over you

Let me get over you

Let me get over you

Let me

Her passion and frustration filled the room, the dancers could feel her, feeding from her energy they put their hearts out on the dance floor. Her words and voice brought passion to their dances. Now he understood the excitement from the waiter, Ladybug was entirely breath taking. Stunned in his chair the immortal energy from the room was magnificent, when the song came to an end the dancers came to their last steps. Some of the more professional looking dancers posed but most of them just came to a stop and started to clap. In awh, he did not realize he was the only one at the tables still sitting, either people were at the bar or on the dance floor.

The next song began to play, the acoustic guitar and bass guitar lead the song and the bongos followed. The swayed and moved their hip to the rhythm. Ladybug to dance in her place on the stage swaying her hips to the beat, seeing the dancers excited to show off their progress and the people who just came to dance, she looked over and saw the man she fell on top of in the street. He looked so star-struck at the pure energy in the room but, he was also the only one sitting in the table area, everyone else had already entered the dance floor. The song was coming to her que to start again, on an impulse she grabbed the mic and sat on the edge of the stage and went to the dance floor and began dancing by by herself. This brought a smile to many of the people dancing.

The night has only begun

And I have no idea what to do

Seeing you dance with her

Only makes my heart feel colder

Ladybug as she sings she mingles to a middle ages couple dancing, and sings to them. She reaches to touch the man's shoulder and his dance partner just giggles at the blush face he make.

Dancing with her

It makes more sense, knowing it's hard

You worked up your courage to not let her down

Leaving me to feel colder

Ladybug touches the woman's cheek, gave her a smile and began to mingle to the side of the floor.

Dancing alone while the night is young

Leaving me cold with no sign of light

Knowing you're dancing

Knowing I'm alone

Only makes my heart feel colder

She looks over to the man sitting alone at the table and begins to dance towards him and locking her eyes with him. Ladybug dances to the music as she finally get to the man's table

"Want to dance," she said to the man "come on Kitty Cat it's not that hard" she reached out her hand to him never breaking eye contact.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?' he asked as he took her hand

"Ya but you weren't fast enough" she takes him to the dance floor and places his hand on her hip, places her hand on his shoulder, mic in hand. He takes her other hand in his and began to say to the rhythm. She didn't know is he was a dancer but she didn't care.

Finding the rhythm

Moving side to side

Not knowing if he still by her side

Not really caring, not anymore

Dancing the night

While it's still young leave the heartbreak all on its own

She turned off the mic and followed the rhythm of the song with her new dance partner. Not caring who saw them or what people said. Staring into his emerald eyes the end of the song felt like an eternity and they both didn't want it to end. The beat stopped and everyone around them started to clap, she broke their intense gaze with each other, moved away from him and took a bow on the dance floor.

"See you later Kitty Cat, I've got work to do" Ladybug said as she waved goodbye

"Wait," he went after her " please let me have you name"

She looked around there were so many people around her, she wanted the one thing to be her own but she wanted to see him again. What if she did tell him her name, then he'll see Marinette, not Ladybug. Why would he care she probably wouldn't see him again, but all the people around her she didn't know what to do. "Ladybug is my name here, sorry kitty" she said with a gentle smile. She brought her hand up to his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned crimson, "See you later" and walked off to the back room

* * *

 **Tell me what you think was it good was it bad should i work on something tell me feed back always makes my day. I might post later depending on what the day holds for me but see ya for now**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	4. Another Typical Day

**I didn't know if i should post this chapter today but i got excited again. Thank you so much for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews! You guys will never know how much they mean to me, i always feel so warm hearted when i read the reviews. So with out further delay her it is.**

* * *

In his room, staring at the ceiling, he wanted to see her again but he was so busy tomorrow, or should it be today, his father's photo shoot was going to take up most of his day. The waiter at the club did say that she only performs weekend she would probably be there in the night. He looked over to his clock, 2:47 a.m., he need to sleep but his mind was filled with Ladybug.

Marinette sunk into her room, it was almost 3 in the morning she shouldn't have gone to Alya's Flat but, she didn't see her that often in the week. Alya had wanted to talk to Marinette especially since she had finally gotten the courage to talk to the guy she had been crushing on for the past year. With her trying to sell the clothes she designed, going to design school, helping out at the bakery and trying to sing on the weekends life just didn't have a lot of time to spend with her best friend. Sliding into the covers of her bed she remembered those emerald green eyes that would not stop staring into hers. What on earth made her call that guy Kitty Cat, maybe it was his eyes that reminded her of cat eyes. It was better she didn't ask for his name she might have wanted to see him again, how was she going to fit a guy into her busy schedule anyways she barely has time for her friend.

In the morning he woke up to his phone buzzing, someone was calling him, who would be calling him at 6:30 in the morning. "Hello" she said with groggy voice.

"Hey Adrien, man I didn't know what's up with you schedule lately so I wanted to hit you up early to know when you want to hang out or if you want to hang. You sound sleepy were you still sleeping aren't you up buy like 5 am to work out or some shit like that man."

"Sorry Nino, I had a late night or early morning whatever it's called" he said closing his eyes wanting to go back to sleep.

"Ooo late night with other models, did they sleep over, am I interrupting something, HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE HE HAS ME TO PLAY WITH!" Nino yelled to the phone

" Shut up it's just me, I wish there was someone next to me now so I don't have to listen to you" Adrien said with a smile on his face. "So what have you been up too, how's nerd school I mean tech school."

"It's not nerd school okay we just like different things than you models," Nino said as a matter-of-fact "and you should be congratulating me man."

"And why should I be doing that," looking at the clock Adrien thought it was a good idea to start getting ready he had to be at his father's photo shoot at 8.

"I got a girlfriend"

"Who would want to date you, is that why you want to hang out to show of that toy got a girlfriend?" he said as he walked into his closet " how did you convince her to be your girlfriend did you promise to do all her nerd work for her" he teased.

"No man, she asked me, this is the 21st century she can ask me out" Nino said wobbly

"Whatever man, tell me about it later I have to get ready to go to work, I'm free sunday evening if you want to hang with me. You can even introduce me to you _girlfriend_ " Adrien was still teasing Nino

"Ya man, I'll text you later, don't let you dad push you around too much." Nino said concerned

"It's okay he won't be at the shoot he has other things to do than to care about his son, but don't forget to hit me up, if I have to hear another model talk about how fat they feel I'm going to strangle myself"

"Make safe choices, see ya" Nino hung up and Adrien began to get ready for his day

Marinette yelled at the top of her lungs, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" her voice boomed through her house and even to the bakery down stairs.

Her mother came rushing up the step worried something had happen to her daughter "What is it, what happened?!" she asked concerned.

"Mama you're not going to believed who I just got an email from, GABRIEL AGREST" her voice was so penetrating it made her mother's ears hurt.

"What does it say!" Sabine asked excited for her daughter

"okayokayokay here is what is says, _Dear Marinette, I have been informed by one of my top clients that you are a designer worth watching, from you're beautiful designs to your digital artwork, you have captured my attention. I would like to set up a meeting with you and collaborate on some designs my client, Jagged Stone, would like to use for his upcoming tour and merchandise. You're correspondence is expected as soon as it is convenient, Sincerely GABRIEL AGREST_! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS MAMA! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Congratulations sweety! I'm so happy for you" she rushed over and gave Marinette

After all day long dealing with his father's staff and the other models, Adrien was exhausted. Dealing with the perfectionism of his father's employees was something he could deal with, that was fine but, the other model was a different story. Being overly caring to people he would most likely never see again drained him, especially female models, they could not get enough of him of him. He needed a break, walking to his car, he thought of one thing only, he needed an espresso and croissant.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! love to hear opinions i really do, I think Im going to post tomorrow on my Instagram a picture i drew of Marinette in the red dress so more shameless self-promotion so check it out later katydoodles**

 **have a good one**

 **-KathiaXD**


	5. Bakery

**_Hello there beautiful people, it raining out side and everyone in my family has left me alone to be weird so I desired to write. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter I don't know how good I am with it but here it is enjoy_**

* * *

The day was almost over, soon Marinette could go to the club and tell Alya in person her great news. After getting that email Marinette was over the moon with excitement, of course she didn't forget to respond to the email she was so excited to be worked into his schedule. She has done internship at other fashion houses but she had never worked directly with someone as big as Gabriel Agrest, she could not restrain herself from jumping with excitement. Twirling around behind the register Marinette could hardly notice a customer came in, a slight covered up cough brought her back to reality. She immediately turned over with a crimson face, she had seen her twirling around. He was turned to his side trying to _hide_ his _cough_ but she could really tell the gentleman was hiding his laughter.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a forced smile and blushed face. He turned from his side and lifted his face up, she would never forget those eyes, so direct and intense. It was him the man from the club, the man she called Kitty Cat, how did he find her, what did he want, was he stalking her? She didn't know what to do but stare at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry to walk in on your... dancing" he said with a smile on his face, he had the strangest feeling he had seen this woman before. "Excuse me but-"

"Oh mister, welcome back!" Adrien was interrupted by the baker coming in from the back room with a large smile on his face, "This is my daughter, you've probably have seen her helping around in the bakery. Marinette this is the gentleman that has been coming around for the past week, the one who I think is becoming one of our regular customers," Tom said happily.

"I've been finding that this bakery is quite amazing," Adrien said to Tom.

"What can we get you today monsieur," Marinette said to the man.

"Oh right, can I get an espresso and a croissant," he said to Marinette.

"I'll get the espresso, Marinette you get the croissant," Tom said to Marinette. Tom stepped to the espresso machine and Marinette placed a croissant in a small bag for him. Handing it to the man their eyes meet, Marinette hoped that he didn't recognize her.

"Thank you," she took the bag "my name is Adrien by the way."

"I'm Marinette" she said still looking into his eye.

"What a lovely name," Adrien said still looking into her eyes as well not knowing why it felt so familiar. Tom finished and handed him espresso, Adrien reached for his wallet

"No it's fine, this one is on us," Tom said with a bright smile on his face, Marinette also smiled at him too and it felt as if his heart strings were being strummed, she had her father's smile.

"Thank you," Adrien replied also with a smile on his face "See you guys later" he said as he started to walk out the door

Marinette could not believe he had come to the bakery and he had been going for the past week. How could he not have recognized her, maybe the mask was actually working, her parents probably wouldn't even recognize her. Ladybug was so different from Marinette, hardly anyone could recognize her without her mask. So flustered she looked over to the clock in the bakery she need to get ready to go to the club Saturdays were always more crowded than Fridays. Going up to her room Sabrine was telling Tom about the amazing news that Marinette had gotten earlier in the day.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Tom said ecstatically "Let's all go out to dinner and celebrate!"

"No baba, I already have plans" Marinette said as she tried to rush to her room

"What you already have plans, with who, what are you going to do?" Tom and Sabrine asked at the same time

"I'm, going out with Alya, ya we're going to paint the city black and blue tonight," she said with a smile. "We can all celebrate if this all goes well after I have the meeting with Mr. Agrest, just in case it all blows up in my face like things usually do"

"Don't say that Marinette, it's going to be fine" Sabrine said

"We can just celebrate together another time with all your Friends and anyone else you want to invite," Tom said excited but also hurt that she didn't want to celebrate.

"Baba, Mama, you two can go celebrate if you want don't just stay here while i'm out with Alya, go have fun you two" Looking at the clock it was 7:30 she need to leave now

"Okay just be safe, both of you please"

"Yes baba" Marinette said with a smile"

Adrien was outside sitting with his legs up on one of the tables near the bakery, by the time was 7:45 it was dark out and the street lamps were flickering on. Sitting there he debated in his head if he should go to the nightclub to try to see ladybug again, sipping the last of the espresso he looked over to a noise he heard. The Baker girl, Marinette, was rushing out of the bakery front door

"I'm late baba, I have to go, Love you" she yelled as she turned to the side street towards the Club

She probably was going dancing or was having a fun Saturday night, while he debated going home to sleep or go to see more of Ladybug. What did he need to do Sunday, he had several meeting that he needed to attend with his agent and that was going to take up most of the day and he was going to hang with Nino and meet his girlfriend, if she was even real and not a virtual hologram. Looking up to the sky the stars were barely visible, Screw it all he barely did anything for himself, he always did what was told of him. He need to do something for himself. Standing up from his chair he started to head home, get himself presentable and go out dancing, and convince Ladybug to talk to him or even to dance.

* * *

 **How did you all like that Dialogue tho, I posted on Instagram the pic of Marinette in her red dress so check it our please, more shameless self-promotion, katydoodles, i would put a URL in but they don't seem to work**


	6. Smeared Lip Stick

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! Thank you to everyone who followed, Favorited and Reviewed it really means the world to me!So here is something you all will love just read i swear its worth it**

* * *

Went Adrien entered the club, the energy was intense, the night before was also intense but something about the crowd and energy just made him want dance. He thought his dancing skills were decent but with energy in the room could make anyone feel like they were pros. Stepping in he could tell he was getting looks from people, his entirely black suit with a green tie didn't help him blend in but he didn't want to blend in. Jet Black shirt, green tie and matching suit it was all to get her attention but, it also got the attention of chatty girls near the bar, he had a feeling they recognized him from his modeling campaign he's done. Going over to the bar, he looked at the squealing girls and winked at them, he needed to feel confident "Bartender, can I get a shot of Jack Daniel's please" taking it on one gulp he played the bartender and went down to the dance floor.

Ladybug was sitting on a table singing to a couple to shy to get up and dance, she wanted to include them, but also try to embarrass them cuz she was going to be there most of the night she might as well.

Call me and tell me you were wrong

Tell me you made a mistake

So you come back into my arms

Take me by my hands

Take me to bed and we can forget this ever happened

Take my hands will forget this whole thing happened

You can still turn back now

I'll still love you, so just come back

And tell me you made a mistake

Adrien only heard the end of her song as he walked down to the dance floor, she started to get off the table heading back to the dance floor she moved her hip to the beat. Dancing by herself till the song ended she did not expect to be turned around and be held by Adrien. Shocked she didn't know what to do, why was he hear, went did he come, did he know who she really was? All this questions rushed through her mind

"Hello my lady," Adrien said with a cocky grin on his face as if he just caught his prey.

"What are you doing here" shocked but still looking into his eyes

" I wanted to return the dance" still grinning like a cat. He put his hand on her hip and took her other hand in his.

Ladybug broke eye contact and started to look around to the crowd on the dance floor, she didn't know what to do. She looked over to the stage and saw that the band was staring right at her, they all had grins on their faces. No one had ever brought her to dance, she had always brought people to the dance floor. The band started to play a new song with out her queuing them to. She looked around to the crowd around her and they all stared at them, she looked back into his eyes but he had never taken his eyes off her. His eyes were so intense and confident he was not going to back down from this dance and neither was she. She didn't know what kind of dance he was going for but she was just following his lead

"Seriously though did you only come back to return the dance," she said asked him.

"A little bit but mostly because i wanted to see you again, and ask you something," Adrien responded

"And what is that, Kitty Cat?" Ladybug said with her cheeks rosy.

Moving in no real direction, his hand on her hip, bodies close enough to touch, they both have forgotten that they were not the only people on the dance floor. He spun her out and brought her back into his arms now close enough that their bodies touched. They both wondered if they could feel each others heart beats.

"Ya I really don't like that name, _Kitty Cat,_ it's not cool enough," he said to Ladybug

She went from intensely staring into his eyes to his shoulder, and now noticing his black suit and green tie, she thought about it for a second. "What about Chat Noir, is that better than _Kitty Cat_?" she asked teasingly

He leaned in and whispered to her ear, "That sounds Purrfect".

She thought he was leaning in for a kiss but instead got a corny joke, she giggled "That was a horrible pun."

"Ya but you set yourself up for that one," He said making eye contact again. No word followed after, they spun on the dance floor gazing into eachother's eyes till the end of the song.

Once the song ended they were brought back to reality by the clapping of the other people in the club. Ladybug once again broke their constant eye contact, she was at work she was paid to sing but instead was dancing and messing around with a total stranger she had only ever talked to the night before, reality did hit went the song ended. She broke from their embrace and looked back at him,

"What was it again that you wanted to ask me, I have to go back to work Chat."

That brought Adrien back to reality, he reached for her hand and held on to hit despite the obvious protest from his lady. He pulled her into him and whispered in her ear once more, "I beg for you name Ladybug, please I would like to see you again."

This brought goose-bumps down Marinette's back, she didn't want to lose. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to bring him down to her height and whispered in his ear too, "Sorry Kitty Cat," her voice was so sensual that it brought goose-bumps all over his body, " I can't tell you right now, it would ruin all the fun we're having, and I also don't know, stranger". This was true Adrien had never given his name to Ladybug, but Adrien didn't know he had also given his name to Marinette. She didn't let go of him just yet, she had been pulled back into their own world "Sorry but you will just have to do with this."

What happened next Adrien would never thought would happen that night, Ladybug pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers, the warmth of her mouth sent a current running through his body. He returned the kiss and she held on to him even tighter losing themselves in each other, not wanting the moment to end but once again brought back to reality by the cheering crowd. Now looking into eachother's eyes she departed from him walking backward so that she can still look at his star-struck face. She turned around and headed to the back hall to go to her dressing room to freshen up black lipstick was all around her mouth.

Adrien was still star-struck, even after she disappeared, and the next song started to play. The waiter from the night before now stood next to him she tapped him on the shoulder and held a napkin in front of him, he had black lipstick all over his face. He took the napkin still looking to the back hall where Ladybug had escaped too.

* * *

 **Don't kill me! I had to do it they had to kiss I had this all planed! here comes the part where I don't want you to kill me I have to go back to the real world and study for my quarter finals this week and next weekend so I might not post anything till next week end but you never know right, I might have the urge to screw everything and just write cuz that is what a responsible student does. and More shameless publicity check out my doodles on Instagram katydoodles I drew Marinette in her Red Dress.**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	7. After Math

**I just noticed on the App my focus dividers don't work so I might go back and change how they look to jut, XXX, cuz one of my friends pointed it out to me. So if you reading this from the website jut know *** are now XXX, and if your on the app imma fix it. Sooooo... THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAYING WITH ME! IMMA SAY THIS EVERY TIME CUZ IM SO GREATFULL PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY! Enjoy!**

* * *

What had she just done! She had just kissed him in front of everyone, EVERYONE! She still needed to go back out there and sing one more song it was almost her time to clock out what was she going to do! Marinette was so confused why had she kissed him, no Ladybug had kissed him, But she was Ladybug, what was a girl to do. She needed to calm down, she need to go back on stage, She looked in the mirror and saw her smeared lipstick. Grabbing her bag from her locker she pulled out a makeup wipe and cleaned her lips, why did she think black was a good lip color. Looking in the mirror at her lips she lifted her hand to touch her lip. His lips were so soft against hers, she was never going to forget the feelings she had went he returned her kiss. Then Alya came bursting through the front door

"Girl! That was some show you just did!" Alya said ecstatically.

"I have no idea why I did that!" Marinette said all flustered " and I have to go back there to sing what am I going to do I'm going to see him again and I don't know if I can be Ladybug out there if I look into his eyes again"

"Dude but that was amazing! Did you even notice how wild up the crowd was to see you with his who is he anyways? He was a total newb yesterday not even were he step foot into and now he is kissing you how did you do it?! It took me forever to talk to the guy I like and even to ask him out. Teach me your ways oh great love guru." Alya said said as she began to bow to her friend

"Stop it, you know the strangest thing is he has been going to the bakery for the past week, and I thought for sure he was going to ask me if I was Ladybug but, then he goes on about how he wants to know who I am. I can't believe I just did that! And for your information not a lot of people know about the Miraculous Night Club, it's mostly professionals looking for a place to show off their dance and hard work, so don't blame him for not knowing what this place is it's not like you advertise." Marinette said

"Whatever, you need to get out there because people are going crazy from seeing their favorite nightclub singer Kiss some dude, this is great publicity since we don't advertise." Alya teased.

A knock came from the door, " Who is it" Alya and Marinette said in unison

"It's me Rose, Kim wants to know if you're going back up, cuz he wants to do some weird bar-tending trick, I don't think we should let his he's getting the fire extinguisher"

"Tell him to stop I'm going out in a few seconds, just take away the fire extinguisher,"Marinette responded. She looked back in the mirror put on a new layer of black lip stick and walked out of the dressing room.

XXX

Adrien had step outside to get some air it was almost 10 pm the night was just getting started for most people. Looking around most of the street was closing up their shops and young adults were heading to have fun on a Saturday night. He decided to sit on the curve of the sidewalk still not knowing what to do, he could hear that Ladybug had gone back on stage. What a beautiful voice she had, there was so much passion in her voice. _What was she really like_ he wondered to himself, _she must be amazing to talk to without the mask on. Why did she wear a mask was it to hid her face To not be known, if you want to sing shouldn't you want people to know who you are so that more people can hear you?_ Her voice ran through his ears again, he was so glad that he ran into her, she was amazing so sweet and confident in herself. She made him feel confident and powerful, that it was okay to be himself and it wasn't a bad thing. She was sweet and beautiful, powerful and wild, he could never guess what she was to do next and that kiss sent Adrien over the moon with ecstasy. He wanted to get to know her and be near her, he wanted to know her name.

XXX

After the show she pulled, all her co-workers, even the manager, and owner had something to say to Marinette, from lectures on how amazing and spontaneous it was, to one word responses. What was a girl to do?

Marinette waited for Alya's shift to be over, while she waited she changed back into her civilian clothes and took off her make up. Usually went Marinette would wait for Alya to get off her shift she would go to the bar and help Kim make drinks for people as Ladybug but, to night she didn't want to deal with people, or she didn't want to run into Chat Noir. He really did remind her of a cat, how smooth he was and quick on his feet. Went the clock hit 12 Alya came into the dressing room along with other waiters, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix, All wanting to know the full story.

"Sorry to all of you who want to get the scoop" Alya said to Marinette's rescue "But that's private, and if i get any info out of her you all will be the first to know, cuz she hasn't even told me"

"Oh come on Marinette, how do you know him? He is super cute and he dances so well too! We need more info other than he is a guy we can obviously tell what gender he is" Rose pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it yet okay," Marinette blushed, and everyone started to tease her even more

Alya and Marinette walked out the back door into the alleyway, Alya was running her mouth off on how the club's website/blog was really taking off and how in just one night there twitter was exploding with pictures of them kissing and she didn't know why. "Oh wait girl i totally forgot to tell you, the guy I asked out is picking me up today do you want to meet him? Alya said.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do other than freak out about tonight and confirm my schedule for an important appointment" With all the commotion of the night Alya completely forgot about the designing opportunity she got with her favorite designer.

"It will be quick I swear" Alya walked away faster to see if he was in the street waiting for her. "Marinette hurry up, he's here, come and meet him."

Marinette walked up from the alley and saw Alya's boyfriend, the best way to describe him was nerd chic, he had large earphone around his neck and fashionable sneakers, he probably was a sneakerhead. " Hi my name is Marinette, in the day time I'm just an average college kid but in the night I'm also an average college kid," She extended her hand out "Nice to meet you, I'm also Alya's best friend so you might as well suck up to me so I don't take shit behind your back, I'm just Kidding" she said playfully

"Cool you funny, I'm Nino. You should also be nice to me so I don't talk about you to my bro" Nino to her hand and shocked it. "how long have you two known each other?"

"Since junior high, were thick as thieves," Alya responded

"Cool do you guys want a ride home, It's pretty late now, my car is parked over there if you want?" he said considerately

"I'm good I just live up the street, you two go have fun or something I'm just going to hit the hay. Night Alya, and Nice to meet you Nino" Marinette said and began to walk off.

"Bye Marinette," they both said in unison making them both blush.

* * *

 **So ya I don't really have anything to say, I posted this on a wim because I had time before school started and the story is so going to pick up after this chapter so don't worry they wont all be boring soooo... SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME! check out my Instagram at -katydoodles**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	8. Meeting

**Anther update for you lovelies, I love the comments and the response I have been getting from everyone so THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! NOW GO AND FEED OF MY WORDS, lol that sounds weird, you don't have to eat my words, I'm just making this more awkward, just read. ya, just read.**

* * *

Adrien had photo shoot after photo shoot all week, not to mention the new lash of paparazzi following him after Saturday night, the only down time he had was on the Sunday with Nino where he got to meet his new girlfriend. That was the a surprise, Nino's girlfriend was the waiter from the Miraculous Night Club, that was not expected at all ( ;3 ). Alya was really cool they both go to the same tech school, she runs and made the website for the Club, and showed him the pictures that were taken of the night he danced with Ladybug. Then he understood why there was paparazzi following him and wanting answers, a picture was posted of the moment Ladybug kissed Adrien. Being a handsome model and having a world renowned fashion designer being your dad was hard enough as it was but, adding in new reason for the paparazzi to follow him gave him even more stress about even opening his door. There was good things that came out of that picture though, the nightclub had gained extra publicity and he had a memory/photo evidence that his kiss with Ladybug was real.

His father had started to wrap up his project and was on to his next big task collaborating with a new designer, and in that process it drove Adrien insane. Trying to find the silver lining to work was that he was going to meet one of his favorite artist, Jagged Stone. Stone was Gabriel Agrest and the new designer's next new project, designing his tour clothes and his tour merchandise but, what Adrien did not understand was why he had to be at the concept meetings, all of them. Usually models were only called in went clothes had already been, made, re-designed, changed, made, till they actually needed someone to model it but, he didn't disobey his father, he had to keep his professional integrity. All Adrien wanted to do was see Ladybug and get to know her, he felt so drawn to her and didn't know why his need to know her was so strong. The first thing he need to do was get her real name and meet the real her, he could tell she was a beautiful person inside and out.

XXX

Marinette brought out all her fabrics she had ever made, all the designs, and all her prototypes, she did not sleep for 3 days straight coming up with designs, making them, and making new fabrics for her big meeting with Gabriel Agrest. Once she felt satisfied she slept like the dead for 2 days and woke up early Friday morning ready and nervous to try and impress Mr. Agrest. Marinette meeting was from 9 am till 5 pm, she was going to be in the same room as her favorite Designer and Rock Star, she had worked too hard and sacrificed plenty of her life and school time to come out of that meeting a loser.

Double and triple checking that she had hung everything, boxed the right fabrics, filed the right designs and brought her notebook for criticism, she walked out of her house ready to take on anything that came her way as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents let her borrow their car so that everything was transported safely and nothing could happen to it on the way there. All that was left to do was to get in the car and get to her meeting. Marinette took a step out the door, and tripped over herself falling flat on her face, typical Marinette move. She quickly got up dusted herself off and drove off.

XXX

8:15, She entering into the MASSIVE Agrest fashion house headquarters, Marinette felt overwhelmed, her stomach fell and she wanted to go hid in the bathroom. So overwhelmed, she dragging in her supplies on a hotel trolley that had been for decoration in the bakery that morning was now a transport device for her supplies. Not knowing what to do or even where to go she aimlessly fell on top of a person, again.

"I AM SOOOO SORRY!" Marinette nearly yelled to the person she fell on top of, she immediately got off him because she recognized who she fell on top of. She would never forget those Emerald Green eyes, Adrien or better known as Kitty Cat/ Chat Noir.

"No, it's okay," he said kindly and looked into her eyes. He instantly remembered he had seen them somewhere before, "I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the front lobby, or should I say sitting now" he said smiling. Marinette was crimson with embarrassment and reached out her hand to help him stand up. Went he reached for her hand he instantly had the feeling of deja vu, it was all too familiar and stood up. "Do I know you?" he asked "You look so familiar"

Marinette froze, Chat was the last person she was ever expecting to see and worse of all he recognised her, she panicked " Ya!... you go to my dad's bakery a lot!" she said a little louder than intended.

"OH! yes you're Tom's Daughter, Marinette, right?" He said smiling

"Yep that's me!" she said with a nervous smile

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously

"I have an appointment with Gabriel Agrest but I'm completely lost on where to go or what to do." She said with a nervous smile on her face

"You're the one Father is having the meeting with!" he said shocked

"FATHER?! You're his son!" Marinette didn't know what to do she had just fallen on top of her idol's son, what had she done.

"Wow, what a small world! Do you want to go up with me I have to be at his meeting too. Have you gotten your visitor's pass yet?"

"No I haven't is it important?"

"Ya it is, unless you want to get thrown out. Come with me let's get you checked in and get yo that pass"

Marinette followed behind him as if she was a puppy, so lost, nervous and scared. Hopefully he wouldn't tell his father about how she fell on top of him and she hoped with all her life that he would not recognize that she was ladybug. That was all she needed on one of the most important days of her entire life, to make things more complicated again.

* * *

 **So ya, XD is should be studying but what ever imma try to post but I cant promise anything. I do love the comments, i read them all and they make me so happy! So see ya next time**

 **-KathiaXD**


	9. Ready!

**I'm not going to stop saying this but the more I see people reading and the more comments I see I get so excited to write and my writing isn't the best but it just inspires me, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW ENJOY! xD**

 **(ps the comments are the highlight of my day - (o/o) -**

* * *

The elevator ride to the top floor was quiet, she didn't want to say much for fear he would recognize her voice. Her fear made more sense though, he had talked to him before as ladybug, what was to stop him from knowing, maybe he was dense. That truly was the only thing that could save her was if he was dense. Looking down at her feet she dressed up to truly be herself and not a suit monkey, wearing a new pair of skinny jeans her favorite cherry blossom shirt and a black blazer.

Adrien was uncomfortable the elevator ride up to his father's office. He looked over to Marinette she was looking down at her shoes, he wondered how she got an appointment with his father, let alone an entire meeting for just to brainstorm ideas. From his knowledge His father had never met Marinette how did she know what he wanted, and looked over to her trolley filled with her supplies. " So, how did you get an appointment with my father and get into the meeting dedicated to his new project?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I," she looked up at Adrien then quickly looked back down, she began speaking softly " I had done some work already for Jagged Stone, he found some of my digital fan artwork on tumblr I made, and commotions artwork for one of his albums. I also posted some designs there too and I guess he wanted me to collaborate with him and you're father as well" still looking down.

"That's amazing! You must really be good if you got a rock star to notice you and my father to have you in the meeting too," Adrien said admirably. Looking over at Marinette she was still looking down but was clearly blushing. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Adrien gestured Marinette to go first. Taking her trolley filled with her supplies went out and began heading towards the massive desk. "Hello Nathalie, is father in his office?"

"No Mr. Agrest is not in his office right now, please wait here in the lobby till he returns" she said in a monotone voice. "You must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, thank you for making time to see Mr. Agrest, please also wait till he returns." Marinette looked around her noticing how high the walls were and the floor was white marble the place was made to impress anyone who came in, sadly it all felt like a museum. Marinette found the seat next to Adrien too intimidated to sit anywhere else. Sitting up straight Marinette looked over to Adrien who slouched in his seat looking not impressed with the massiveness of the room. Other than the typing of Nathalie and occasional ringing of the phone there was silence that made Marinette even more nervous every minute that passed by.

8:55 rolls around and a ding from the elevator brings Nathalie to her feet and begins walking towards the elevator entrance, Gabriel Agrest and Jagged Stone walked out of the elevator. Nathalie went to Mr. Agrest side, took his coat and walked with him up to the front desk.

"Nathalie call and tell him that next week's meeting will be held at my office and no were else, everything will be at his disposal here. Willamina will need a conformation for her new coats and jackets. Liam will be invited to the next meeting along with Adrien and I need to have tickets confirmed for Vera Wang's show." Mr. Agrest stopped in front of the desk and turned around to see a stiff Marinette standing next to her trolley of supplies. "You must me Dupain-Cheng, Marinette" he said tonelessly.

"Marinette!" Jagged Stone said with excitement. Going over to her, he too had followed Mr. Agrest to the desk, and did not notice the obviously stiff Marinette.

"Hello it's always a pleasure to see you," she said with a smile " and thank you"

"It's no problem Mari, I always love including you in my big projects, now lets ROCK AND ROLL!" Jagged Stone said excited to work on his tour. "Penny isn't going to be here till later, but she is really excited to work with you some more. Oh Gabriel, This is Marinette she always comes prepared for any situation, and all of my moods" he gestured to to her trolley.

"I can see that, It's good that she is prepared, this meeting will go along much smoother than expected. From what you told me I thought she would be much older from how highly you spoke of her. I'm looking forward to work with you." Mr. Agrest said with a slit smile. He looked to Marinette's side and noticed Adrien. "Adrien do sit up straight, you are with my clients today." He said returning his face to a frown.

Adrien only gave him an annoyed look and they all started to head to the Mr Agrest office. Nathalie opened the door so that everyone can go in. Marinette was star struck with the massiveness of the room and the view he had from the top floor, he could literally see all of Paris. Everything in the room had variation of white except for some painting and pictures of models on one wall. She noticed one of Adrien where he was walking on the runway, _he must love his son, even though he acts coldly towards him,_ Marinette thought to herself.

"Thank you," Marinette began as she was guided by Natalie to sit in the lounging area with Jagged Stone and Mr. Agrest. "For letting me be apart of this," She said to both of them "This is a big opportunity for me, working along side with one of my idols it's a dream of mine"

" Thank you," Mr. Agrest said "Now how about we get started, we have a lot to do and go over."

"Yes!" Marinette said with a excitement.

"Mr. Stone what sort of look are you going for in your tour?" Asked Mr. Agrest

"I was going for, Rock and modern but also have a little fantasy thrown in." That was not specific enough for Mr. Agrest

Marinette interjected, " I think I know what you were going for, seeing your album cover photo, I came up with some designs that I thought could get your Ideas flowing so you can narrow it down from there."

Mr. Agrest was impressed with Marinette's preparedness, he didn't know how to relate to the rock star's imagination. "If you have your designs ready, we could have Adrien model them for us."

Adrien had thought he was forgotten about, since he was not sitting with them and just standing by the back wall closest to the door. He walked over to Marinette, "So Marinette what do you have in store for us today?"

Marinette face blushed, " I,I,I " she reached for her trolley and unzipped a bag that was hanging from the trolley, "Have this..."

XXX

By the end of the meeting Marinette felt more comfortable being around Adrien but was still on edge not sure what to do. Working with him was a pleasure, he was so professional while they poked and prodded him while he had the prototypes of the clothes. Went they broke apart from the meeting for lunch Adrien had lunch with Marinette, they talked about their favorite Jagged Stone songs and what they were interested in. Marinette obviously left out the part where she singed and that she worked in the Miraculous Night Club, she didn't want things to get complicated.

Went ever Adrien talked to Marinette, it all felt so right, like she could understand him. And the softness to her voice made him felt like he was special, like he was the only person in the world that mattered. She had that sort of personality that made everyone feel important, and that their opinion mattered. When ever she looked into his eyes he instantly remembered the way Ladybug made him feel.

* * *

 **You all are going to love the next chapter XD, I'm not going to say anything but your going to love it ;)**

 **SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME! look me up on Instagram, at -katydoodles I'm going to post a Gender-bend doodle of Chat and Ladybug so if you want to see it.**

 **-LOve KathiaXD**


	10. Yes

**So i want to make something clear, cuz i don't think it was. Adrien, when he first goes to the club he thought it was a pub. The club is called Miraculous Night Club. The Club use to be an old theater but was renovated into the club. When you first walk in it is leveled to the out side and there is a bar that you see when you first enter. Once you get in to a certain point the floors angle down to levels of tables and it all angles to the dance floor and stage, I hope this makes sense.**

 **Now this chapter I think will be the longest chapter I write cuz I wanted to put in so much. I swear this will be good So thank you to everyone that follows, Favorites and reviews ;3 IM SOOOO EXCITED FOR YOU ALL TO READ THIS!**

* * *

You swept me off my feet

Saving the day

Calling me asking how I am

Taking me out, showing me off

Telling me you love me

Doing what you can to save me

Drowning me

You tried to cover it up

To fool me into your web and long string of girls you left

You said i was the only one who loved you

Convincing me you needed me

Leaving you before you could keep me down

Don't act hurt

Don't act hurt

Don't act hurt

I've been hurt before and I know your game

I heard you call her

You didn't think i would hear you

Drowning her too

Telling her the words you told me

Telling her you loved her

I know you're type

Leaving her once she loved you

Don't it for your own twisted game

Not caring what you did

Convincing me you needed me

So here I'm Leaving you

Before you can hurt me and don't act hurt

Don't act hurt

Don't act hurt

Don't act hurt

I said don't act hurt

I've been hurt before And I know your game

Marinette was over the moon, word would not do her justice to describe the feeling of ecstasy she felt, she had gotten to work with Jagged Stone again and work with her Idol and was bouncing into work. " _I'm so excited, I found myself scared without a doubt, There to change there to learn, I did it, I hope I did it good,"_ Marinette sang as twirled to the back changing room. She was exhausted but that didn't matter to her, nothing could bring her down from her high. Greeting everyone with a smile she bounced to the back dressing room, Alya and Rose were about to go start their shift, went they sat Marinette come in.

"Well someone had a good meeting," said Alya

" _Fantastically"_ she sang

Rose got her things ready looked in the mirror making sure she was ready,"Hey Marinette, Do you you think lover boy is going to show up again," Still looking into the mirror.

Marinette turned a deep red, "What makes you say that?"

"Well you did kiss him and that would bring anyone back, don't you think so."

Alya interjected, "Oh I think that you just rocket Marinette to the moon." Marinette was crimson, Rose giggled and left the room. Alya went up to Marinette "You want to know even more?"

"That he is a supermodel and the son of Gabriel Agrest," Marinette said still crimson

"What!, He is the son of Gabriel Agrest, he's your idol! I just knew he was a model and was best friends with my boyfriend." Alya mouth fell open

"Adrien Agrest in other words the boy I call Chat Noir," Marinette began to get ready.

"I thought you called him Kitty Cat?" Alya teased.

"I think Chat Noir sounds cooler, more mysterious, now go and help out it's Friday night there are tons of people, they other workers are going to need help and i need to change into Ladybug.

"Just hurry up you're on in 20 minutes, miss fashion designer"

XXX

When Ladybug was on stage, she felt that she could do anything. Jump roof top to roof top no problem, back-flip, easy, talk to the boy that got her attention, in the bag, her mask was her power and her voice was her weapon. She loved the feeling of letting all her energy out on the stage, she did not care if hundreds of people heard or if no one heard at all, as long as she could sing it didn't matter to her, she was free.

Once her singing portion was done it was later in the night, and the floor was open for just music, Ladybug made her way to the back dressing room made sure her she still looked presentable, took a break in the kitchen, and went back out to help Kim entertain. Kim was a talented bartender, and also a great athlete. She grabbed people's attention when they walked in, since the bar was on the flatter level before the floor sunk into the dance floor and stage. Together they did bar tricks and took turns shaking the cocktails to entertain the guests, sometimes Ladybug would pick out a dance partner from the bar, just to get more people excited about the club. On a night like the one Ladybug was having she was ecstatic about helping Kim out in the bar she had so much energy, even though she was exhausted from sleep deprivation, she was on cloud 9, enjoying every single thing.

"Ladybug, you seem to be in a good mood today," Kim commented as he shacked a martini.

Ladybug was moving her hips to the music, and dancing in place by herself behind the bar near Kim. " _I am over the moon,"_ she said singing to the rhythm of the music. Kim poured the drink into a glass and handed in to the young women who ordered it, and gave her a wink. Ladybug would obviously not stay still so she took Kim's hands in hers and started to dance with him. He ungracefully danced with her making funny faces at the customers and this made Ladybug laugh, Kim humored her by dancing with her. She let go of his hands and began dancing by herself again, stopping him from embarrassing himself even more.

Alix came up to the bar, "I need 3 more shots for table 15, I swear people just get ruder as the night goes," she complained to Kim.

Kim poured the shots and Ladybug Placed them on the tray Alix had. Kim being much taller than anyone in the room placed his head on top of Ladybug's and wrapped his arms around her neck. "You just need to let loose, have fun like me and Ladybug here,"

Ladybug being good friends with Kim did not over analyze how touchy Kim was with her but, Alix did. " Ya you should get off her or else people will start thinking there's something going on between you two,"

Ladybug began to sway to the music again still on her natural high, and let Kim hold on to her she thought nothing of it.

"Nah, everyone knows she's got a thing for that model that got us a lot of attention, and now look how packed it is for a Friday. That is why there are so many people now,"

This irked Ladybug a little bit, and moved away from Kim, "First of all it was a kiss, no big deal, second of all how did you know he was a model and lastly i'm not the reason for the crowd."

"It was ALL OVER twitter, thanks to those photos of you two snogging in the middle of the dance floor, get with the day and age Mari-Ladybug," Alix said. She took her tray of drinks and said, "Now stop getting distracted, there are people waiting," And walked off. Marinette could tell he had a crush on Kim, but he was to into what he was doing to notice or care.

Since there was a surplus of people in the Club for a Friday, Kim and ladybug started to serve out more drinks and spice up the bar games. Kim began tossing olives to Ladybug, and she would catch them with her mouth, and people would take shots every time they would miss, but they were good enough as a team that it didn't happen too much. The night only grew louder,thanks to their added publicity, and Ladybug took another break. Exhaustion finally kicking in for Ladybug, she stepped out the front door to get some fresh cool air.

Feeling the changing air on her skin sent goose-bumps all over her, she went out to the curve of the street and sat. She wanted so much to take of her mask and rub her makeup off, but decided against the urge and began to stare at the stars. She didn't notice the sports car parked on the other side of the street.

XXX

Adrien was sitting at home went his best friend came in through his door, "Sup Adrien, why are you just sitting on the couch doing nothing with you precious night time?"

"I am tired, my face needs rest," he said back

"Lol," Nino said un-amused, "well what you're coming with me to the Miraculous Night Club to see my bae at work and surprise her, so can I borrow your Black GTR, pretty please with a cherry on top! Its so purrrrtty!"

" Why?" he said throwing his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

" Cuz its cool, and you can't stay lounging in your place all the time man, life can't revolve around work, as you're best friend and my professional advice you need some air," Nino said as a matter-of-fact.

"You're a computer engineer what do you know about mental health?" He said look back up to see his friend plea.

"Well I know plenty enough that you want to go see that Ladybug but don't want to cause a riot, plus I really want to drive the GTR, so get up get dresses we're going out tonight and you going to like it!" Nino put his hands on his hips as if he just won a challenge.

Once they were there it was 11:45 the party was just about to hit its peak in the club, Nino went in first to see if he could see Alya working, and to play spy for Adrien, while he found parking in the street. Finally finding one close enough to the entrance, he waited he could see there were a lot of people compared to the last weekend. Nino came back and told Adrien that Ladybug wasn't singing anymore, so Adrien decided to stay in the car and avoid crowds if he could.

Waiting in the front seat he could see all the people leaving and entering the Club, and noticed a women come out with a long red strapless dress, and was wearing a ladybug print mask.

XXX

"Well I think this could be destiny," A male voice said to Ladybug, she looked back down from the stars and looked across to see Chat in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie open the door of a sports car.

"Or maybe it was written for us to keep seeing each other to make it look like destiny," Ladybug commented

"Interesting but its just purrrspective," he said with a cat grin, he got out of his car, closed the door, and walked over to sit next to her by the street. "It just all Paw-fected to me," he said smiling even more.

"Please stop," she said to him

" What, I think it's fun besides you're the one who gave me the cat themed nicknames, so you should blame yourself for that," he teased

"Well Adrien, what brings you into the club to night is it just to see me little old me" Ladybug said

" Maybe... Wait you called me by my name!"

" Yep what about it?"she said smugly

" How did you find out my name?" He asked shocked.

" Well went the website for the club starts getting an atomic bomb of attention you notice who everyone is following, especially a picture of that someone kissing another somebody. I didn't find out on my own, one of my friends showed me the pictures and told me you were a supermodel or something" Marinette lied of course, she had found out in person at the Agrest fashion house. " I can still call you Chat Noir if you like, your secret can stay safe with me, even though I don't really think it's a secret anymore."

" Well if I'm trusting you with my secret why don't you tell me yours," he tried

" Nice one but I already told you I don't know yet, and it's more fun this way." Ladybug began to look up at the stars noir looked up too, he could hardly see them with all the city lights.

" Well I think it would be nice to get to know the real you behind the mask." He said still looking up at the stars.

Marinette looked at him, blushed and looked at her knees. " The girl under the mask isn't interesting enough as Ladybug."

Adrien looked over to Ladybug " If you can become Ladybug then there has to be you in there too. Because when I look at you I see beauty inside and out, you radiate it," he smiled kindly at her. " Okay tell me why you wanted to become ladybug in the first place, you've had to put in some of yourself to become her, right."

Marinette didn't know what to do, it was such a personal story that only Alya had actually heard the story. "It's kinda personal."

"Well be like Ladybug, be bold and strong."

"It's not a happy story, this was at a low point in my life." She took a deep breath and let it out. " So this was freshman year at my design college, I had 4 classes with this boy I really liked and I thought he really like me too, hey don't look at me like that" Marinette scolded Chat. He had a look in his face that just screamed judgment.

" It always starts with a boy or a girl, I'm serious, it's because someone does something they shouldn't have," he said. Marinette lightly shoved Chat Noir with her shoulder and smiled.

" Now let me finish cuz I still have to go back into the club I'm just on my break."

"Please continue," he gestured with his hand .

"Okay, so I ask him out and a couple of dates later we became official. So for 3 years we go with each other and I get this phone call from Alya. Alya was working in her mom's club and tells me he saw him walking down the street with this girl, I don't think anything of it I trusted him then. He didn't know Alya was working at the club she would pick up on went he would walk by the club," she looked into his eyes and made a sad smile. Alya told me he would walk with her almost every weekend, then I started to get concerned, so I asked him if he still loved me and was not cheating on me. And all he told me was ' you're crazy, I'm not cheating on you I love you' and I still had the sinking feeling that he was lying to my face. This goes on for about another week, till they go dancing in the club. Obviously she called me right away, I rush over to see if it was true. I saw him on the dance floor dancing with her, with our song playing, and I lost it. At first I didn't know what to do, I was so frustrated and angry at him but also with myself for being a fool. All I wanted at that moment was to be brave and smart, I think that's when Ladybug was born, so I rush over to the stage where the DJ is playing, I grab the mic and I start singing our song in front of everyone. I will never forget the look on his face, it was pure terror, so I keep singing our song, I walk off the stage and start singing to them and went the song ended. I grabbed the closest drink and poured it all over him and slapped him, I told the poor girl he was cheating on both of us and walked away." She was looking to the stars again and had a small but sad smile on her face, "He tried calling I never answered, Alya's mother offered me a spot to sing, I put on a mask so no one knows I'm the girl who was cheated on, and from there on Ladybug was born. She Is strong, powerful, not afraid to be herself, and confident, and I love being her." Ladybug got up off the curve of the street dust herself off and began walking back into the club.

Adrien reached after her and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry,"

She Smiled "It's not you fault Kitty Cat."

"Why did you decide to call yourself Ladybug?" he asked

"I wanted to have good luck, and ladybugs are a symbol for good luck, so I thought it would be fitting." her smile was gentle "So can i go back to work now?" looking at his hand that was grabbing her's

"I want to take you out on a date," he blurted out

"What?" Ladybug heard him but was still confused, "Is it because you pity me, then my answer is no." she said sternly almost angrily

"No it's not that, I want to get to know you, you can still wear the mask, I'll even wear a mask, but just come as you not Ladybug." Now in a softer tone, "I want to know you." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Ladybug turned dark red all the way to her ears. Her head was spinning she honestly didn't know what to do or say, Should she kiss him back, should she tell him no, "Yes" she said.

* * *

 **You are all now free to throw stones at me, I am prepared to be flogged. I really love this chapter tho, i Just find it all so PERRRFECT! Now you all know why she sings such sad songs! I was suppose to be working on my Astronomy Project and final but, this was too good to stop so, please tell me you like it it would mean the world to me. Tell me if you didn't like it and what parts so I can try to make up for it in the next chapter.**

 **-With all my LOVE KathiaXD**


	11. Phone Number

**KYA THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE how much responce and love this story is getting thank you guys so much! I'm not stalling any more but theres some action ahead so *chu***

 **xD**

* * *

Adrien leaned on his car, waiting for Ladybug to come out, he needed her information to finally go on a date with her. His cat grin grew as he saw groups of people leave the club, closing time, Adrien saw Nino come out also with a smile on his face and lipstick on his cheek.

"Well I guess we both got lucky," Adrien said as Nino went to the car

"How did you get luck may I ask?" He leaned on to the car next to Adrien and crossed his arms. "What could you have possibly done waiting by the car, you hate signing autographs, you don't like large crowds and you don't have someone to tell your jokes to."

"You'll see, just wait."

XXX

"Marinette, why are you not getting changed?" Alya asked in the back dressing room.

"I want to take the outfit home and clean it," Marinette stated.

"Or she wants to keep talking to Pretty Boy, that she kissed last weekend," Alix interjected. " I saw you talking to him outside, Kim told me not to interrupt he said it looked... _Intimate,_ " she said with a smile.

Rose came into the dressing room, "Hey Marinette that guy you call 'Kitty Cat' is outside the club and he has a really nice car."

"Aww, Nino brought Chat Noir to see you how cute," Alya teased.

"Stop it you guys, I'M GOING NOW." Marinette kept her mask on, took her sports bag filled with her clothes.

"Bye," all of her co-workers said in unison.

Marinette went out the back door that led out to the alleyway, she had said yes to Adrien, maybe she can find a way out of this date, no he would probably find a way to guilt or convince her into agreeing again. She wasn't sure what to do or what she had agreed to, her head was in turmoil. A part of her wanted to go on the date with him and the other part wanted to just tell him no and get it over with. But she also knew herself that she would regret it for a long time is she didn't give him a chance. Marinette turned back, went back inside throw the back door and headed to leave through the front doors.

XXX

Adrien saw her come out of the front entrance, every step she took towards him she radiated with confidence, she was being brave and he knew it. Her heels stopped in front of him, she crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes. "Well what now," she said.

"Well this the part where you give me your number, I call you about 2-3 days later even though I would call you tonight, work out our schedules and then we go on a date," his cat like grin grew wider. "And things will go wherever they may go," he winked at her.

Marinette was not going to give him her number, she was going to make sure he was not going to find out who she was till she wanted him to know. "How about you give me your number, I'LL call you, and then will see where this goes," she stated.

Adrien pouted, "Well I wanted to call you," he said softly. This made Marinette giggle it was kind of adorable to see such a handsome man sulk over a phone number.

"Okay, if you give me your number, I will call you went I get home tonight, so you don't have to wait 2 to 3 days for a call," she said to him smiling.

"Well you know once you call me I'll have your number on my phone right?" He said smiling like a cat again.

Marinette took 2 steps closer to him, now nose to nose, looking into each other's eyes, and with a low sensual voice said, "You think this is my first rodeo Kitty Cat," she poked his nose, "I know how to use my phone. If I want to get in-contact with you I will, trust me on that." She looked down to his lips then back to his eyes. " So I'll have you phone number or no date at... ALL," her voice still sensual.

Adrien still staring into her eyes, he tried leaning in for a kiss, then the car horn honked. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ALLAH, OR WHATEVER GOD YOU BELIEVE IN, NINO, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE UNBEARABLE!" He said turning away from Ladybug and yelled at Nino in the car. He tuned back to Ladybug, "I'm so sorry about him my Lady, he's my friend, he's waiting for his girlfriend who works in the club"

Marinette smiled at him and remembered her proximity to him, "It's all good _Chat Noir_ ," she poked him with her finger, "my friend was the one who asked your friend out."

Nino slide the window open, "And I can't 'go out' with your friend, till Kitty here, finishes up," Nino pointed to the girl standing with her phone recording Ladybug and Chat Noir's interactions together.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to notice me," Alya said as she approached the two red faced people standing in front of the car. " _If I want to get in-contact, I will, Trust me,"_ Alya mimicked Ladybug, this made Ladybug crimson.

"Now, it's time for me to get going," Ladybug said.

Nino searched for something in the car and handed it to Adrien. Adrien took Ladybug's arm and with the object Nino passed him began writing his number on her arm. Nino got out of the car and directed Alya to it. Went Nino and Alya were both in the car Adrien had finished writing his number on her hand.

"I can see you're taking the back seat," Ladybug pointed out.

"I'm lending Nino my car, there just going to drop me off at home, we can give you a ride if you want. It's safer," Adrien smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks I live close by and I don't want to make it easy for you," she smiled.

"And you have been making it so easy for me all this time," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just saying, well you're friend and Alya are waiting, and the moon is full and you know what that means, the crazies start to come out so, good night Chat Noir." She pulled him to kiss him on the cheek, and at the last second he moved his face so that he could kiss her back and he held on to her.

He was intoxicating to her, everything about him drawed her near him. His lips soft against her's and his passion was overwhelming to Marinette but, she didn't want his to stop. She kissed back holding on to him now, her hands sliding up his back, feeling his warmth radiate. The smell of his cologne drew her even closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her tighter. Every touch sent electricity through their bodies, feeling like the only people in the world. Marinette broke their kiss and placed her forehead on his. They both breathed heavily but didn't let go of each other.

"I have to go now," she said softly.

Adrien looked into her eyes, unique and kind, "Okay" but still not letting go.

HONK

Adrien turned away from Ladybug to yell at Nino, "GOD DAMN IT NINO, I GET IT!"

She let go of him and began to realize how strong of a grip she was in and how extremely close they were to each other. She willed out of his arms and began to walk away leaving him staring at her. "I'll call you tonight" she said her face red, and he watched her walk off till he couldn't see her anymore.

XXX

Went Marinette got home, it was almost 1 in the morning, she had had such a full day. First was finding out Chat Noir was Adrien AGREST son of GABRIEL AGREST, second she worked with GABRIEL AGREST her Idol, three working with Jagged Stone again, four Kissing Chat Noir and fifth getting his number. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed and looked at her hand that had Chat Noir's number and then looked at her phone. She took her phone and began making a new contact, she didn't know whether to put his name as Chat Noir or Adrien Agrest. She had meet Adrien in a more formal setting and felt like he was more timid and reserved but went she had meet him as Ladybug he was more confident in himself and outgoing but, they were both him. She decided to put him in as Chat Noir *cat emoji, green heart emoji* something just felt right this way. She began to dial the number, and the phone rang.

* * *

 **So that happened, SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION TIME! I drew out a scene where Chat and Ladybug are about to get started on their date and I Really really really liked how they look and how their outfits turned out so show me some love. Comment if you saw it on here or on Instagram, I really want to know how many people see it and If they like it or what they think they should wear. so check it out at -katydoodles I really want to know thank you.**

 **-With all my love KathiaXD**


	12. Phone Call

**So this chapter is a lot of Dialog so to make it less confusing there is a space every time the other person speaks so you can figure out how is talking. But like I really love this :3 so. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS STORY TO GET A RESPONSE AT ALL SO TO EVERY ONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **SO GO FORTH AND READ!**

* * *

Went Adrien got home, he undid his tie, took of his suit, and put on sweatpants. He went into the kitchen and waited on a stool, he made sure his ringer was on and started scrolling through his social medias. Adrien couldn't focus, he turned off his screen, poured himself some cereal. Was it okay for him to be waiting for her phone call, did this demasculinized him for letting her make the call, it's the 21st century anything can happen, right? He was getting all worked up about a girl with an angelic voice, who had him wrapped around her finger, was it worth it, of course it was this girl was amazing. This was just his mind getting impatient, he just wanted to hear her sweet voice again and know he was going to see her again, since when had he become so asphyxiated with Ladybug. Maybe he should have been a little more assertive and kept asking for her number, no that probably would have drive her away from him. He finished his cereal and decided to go to bed, maybe she wasn't home yet? She said that she didn't live far though, what if something had happen to her? He got into bed and just stopped, he decided to just think about nothing, absolutely nothing but, his mind went to how Ladybug made him feel. Ladybug made him feel free, made him feel like he could be anything he wanted to be. He could be corny, tell horrible puns, dance around like a fool, not care about work or his responsibilities and make him feel like he was the most important person in the world.

He was working himself up for no reason, all he need was to calm down and relax his nerves, then his phone started to ring! He instantaneously looked at his phone, Private Number, it rang a second time and answered it.

"Hello," he said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I told you, you could trust me," she said her voice so sweet it would give him cavities.

"You actually called I half thought you were just pulling my leg," he said

"I'm true to my word, So... did you get home alright?" She asked him

Adrien thought, _shouldn't I be asking her this?_ " Ya, Nino and Alya are out joy riding my GTR and I just hope they don't do anything to indecent in it."

This made her laugh, "knowing Alya I can't make any solid promises," she was still laughing.

"Ya I figured Nino would probably do the same. I guess he wanted to impress her, I've done things to try to impress people so they can notice me too so I get where he's coming from."

"I figured from your dancing skills, there decent but they could be better. It's a practical skill to have when you want to impress people." She said.

"What! I thought my dancing skills were great! You're just making me feel bad now." He said

"Maybe." A few moments pass, then Adrien starts talking again,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Who am I talking to now, Ladybug, or the real you?" He asked in a soft voice not confident enough to ask strongly.

"I'm the real me right now." She said

"Can I ask for your name so this doesn't get so confusing?"

"I don't know." A few moments pass again.

"How about I try to guess you're real name?" He asked, still trying to get something from her.

"Okay, but my name is pretty unique, so I don't think you would guess it."

"Well does you name start with an A?"

"Nope."

"Does it start with a B?"

"Nope."

Adrien went through the whole Alphabet and she said No to every single letter." You are not going to tell me are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it." She said cockily, "Since you are trying so hard my name starts with a M, right in the middle of the alphabet."

"Okay, M,M,M,M... Melissa? Macee? Madeline? Marie? Marietta?

"No, Nope, Nah, really the name Marie? I said my name was unique, And NOPE." That last name was the closest to her own he was good at guessing, she was going to admit but, he still hadn't guessed right though.

"Enough of the guessing now," Adrien said determinedly, "I have time on Wednesday to go in a date, If you are free?"

"I have school, It's my last year, I also have another job, and to add to the buckets of homework, and I have to write songs and work on the rhythm with the club band. Not to mention my possible job opportunity that opened up for me," silence followed.

"Talk about a pregnant PAW-s, get it, Paw-s like pause, ever heard of that expression, it's kinda old." Adrien said trying to lighten the mood. " Well what days are you free?" He asked.

" I barely have time to sing, even then I have sneak out of my parents home." She said

"You still live with your parents?" he asked.

"Ya it's cheaper than living by myself, and there is always food so there is no way for me to explode my place. I'm usually a walking disaster zone, you should have seen me when I first started wearing heels as Ladybug, Alya could not count how many times I fell or tripped. She even made a Vine on all the times she accidentally caught me on her phone," She giggled.

" I'm going to need a URL, please, I need to see it. The elegant, smooth and sexy Ladybug tripping over her own feet," he said laughing.

" You think I'm sexy?" She asked timidly.

He had let his mouth run, and he blushed, "Yeah, I think you are very beautiful and sexy."

"You don't even know what's under the mask what if i have a giant birthmark on my face and I hide it with the mask?"

"I still think you're beautiful and sexy and don't distract from the topic I need that URL, I have to see this video."

"Just look on Vine... Ladybug Falls All Night Long..."

"Wait this was on one night!"

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm going to to hang up now from embarrassment,"

"No,no no, I won't look at it if you don't want me too." He said laughing.

"At 5pm, Wednesday 5 pm, I'll work it into my schedule, and will meet up somewhere and then it will go where it goes," she said giving up.

"Okay lets meet up in the park by the club and then I'll show you a purrrfect time." The puns were back and he had caught Ladybug.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

" I have to go to sleep cuz I have work tomorrow," she told him.

"Ya so do I," he remind him self.

" I need to hang up now," she said.

" Well so do I," he continued.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night," he replied, and then she hung up.

* * *

 **Y'all are going to love the next chapter, no more tricks its their date and it gets SUPER CUTE, so i will try to make some good fluff *Evil Smile***

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	13. Date Part 1

**So here it is! the long awaited date part 1! GO READ!**

* * *

Marinette's week ended with singing to an unusually large crowded club. She went to school from 9 to 2, did homework, helped at the bakery, work on the designs for her Jagged Stone and Gabriel Agrest, realize it was 2 am and fell asleep. This was her week till it got to Wednesday, she went to school, did her homework, and got ready for her date. She looked through her closet, everything was articles of clothing that she had designed and made. She pulled out a sleeveless crop top, that was black with red spots on it and pulled out dark pink jeans. She folded the ends of her jeans up and put on black ballet flats. Once she was done with her clothes and began on her makeup, and then brought out her Ladybug mask. She stared at it, she could show up as herself and get it over with, she shook her head she wasn't ready for what could happen or if anything would happen if she told him before she was ready. She looked at her phone and called Alya

"Hello, Marinette what's up." Alya answered the phone.

"Should I go I mean like what if this goes wrong, and I slip up and I fall and then I run and then he hates me and I don't know maybe Nathanael screwed me up from never trusting myself or any guy again," Marinette was rambling.

"Okay, sweetie let's get it straight, Nathanael was a cheat, Adrien is not, I asked Nino. Nino has known him since middle school, he is not a cheat. Second of all you will be you even if you have the mask on you always shine through, you are Ladybug and Ladybug is you you just happen to want a mask to keep you apart. So just become you pretend the mask isn't on but keep the mask on, it's baby steps, so take them. So get your mask on cuz I know you are just staring at it, touch up your lipstick, get your bag and go on that date forget about Nathanael he isn't worth it," Alya stated.

"Thanks," she responded

"GO!"

XXX

Adrien waited on a park bench, he looked up at the spring sky, he got there fifteen minutes before 5 pm.

He had a photo shoot with a designer and he asked him to help him impress Ladybug. The designer had laughed at him and helped him pick an outfit from his designs, after seeing Adrien's choice of an outfit. The designers had pointed him to an artist who made cosplay outfits, and found a black mask and even black cat ears. When he got home to get ready and look over the outfit he had gotten, A dark green v-neck shirt, a black windbreaker jacket and black jeans. Adrien cleaned his face off from the photo shoot and realize that he hadn't gotten shoes to go with the outfit, he not on all four and looked under his bed and found some black converse it would have to do on short notice. He darted out the door to get to the park early, he jumped into his Porsche and got to the park.

He looked back down from the sky to see Ladybug standing in front of him. He instantaneously got to his feet, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi, you're early" she said also smiling.

"Ya," he looked into her eyes, " you look beautiful."

"Thank you, I designed it," She said looking into his eyes.

"You told me you went to a designed school but, wow, you look..."

"Sexy," she teased. This is when it hit Marinette she had told him about design school and she just told him about she made her own clothes, Marinette was coming through ladybug. Alya's words came into her mind.

"That's an adjective you could use," he said blushing.

"I like your mask, and ear," she reached up and touched his cat ears. "WOW, I have never seen a black cat turn so red before. How about we start heading out before I change my mind, Chat Noir."

He grabbed hold of her hand and interlocked his fingers with her, she held his hand back, and they headed for his car.

"How many cars do you have? When I saw you on Friday you had a GTR and now you have Porche, what's next a Mustang." She commented as Chat opened the passenger side door for her.

"Wow, you know your cars, smart, beautiful and a car enthusiast, now i really like you," He closed the car door and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"You never answered, no dodging questions."

"I have this car, the GTR, a... Mustang and a Prius," he said shyly.

"I called it with the Mustang! But why do you have a Prius?" Ladybug asked.

"Its for when I don't want to stand out too much, my incognito car."

"So where are you taking me Chat?" She asked curiously.

"We are going to paint the town."

"Are we going to a museum?" She asked.

"How do you do that?" He asked as he began to drive off.

"Do what?" She asked smiling

"Guess?"

"You said paint, the town. Obviously artwork as in paint and the city is known for its art so the town." She grinned.

"I wasn't going into that much detail when I said 'paint the town' I was going more it's fun going to see treasured art pieces of artwork. I also kinda want a crowded place for the two of us to be weird with masks on."

"That is a horrible idea," she said.

"What!? That's mean," he was hurt.

"Please think about it, we are going into a place where there are NATIONAL TREASURES, and you want to go in there with the both of us in masks! Think about it let it set in," she stated.

They stopped at a red light, and now he didn't have a plan. "What do I do now?" He asked himself.

"We go to the shopping pavilion, mess around in some boutiques, find a place for dinner and walk around till one of us wants to go home," she suggested.

"That better than my Idea, why it that better than my idea?"

"Cuz I'm lucky." She said with a smug grin

Chat pouted and then he thought, _it would just have to wait till they but don't wear masks._ He changed lanes and started to head towards the nearest shopping pavilion.

XXX

Went they got there Ladybug held on to his hand and the stairs began. Two people walking around in some kind of cosplay, a man in cat ears and a women in ladybug theme, there were stairs and they just kept their chins up. Going into the shops they obviously had some strange looks going into the shop but, they mostly just goofed around with each other and flirted. Walking through the shopping pavilion, Chat Noir leaned in closer to Ladybug and put his arm around her shoulder. Ladybug felt him lean into her and she wanted it to happen and leaned into him as well. Ladybug blushed should could smell his cologne, his warmth was inviting and safe. She look up at him, his cheeks were flushed, he was quite handsome, and the masked added to his mystery.

He could tell she was looking at him, he just kept his eyes forward but didn't focus on anything in particular. His heart started to beat even faster, he looked over to her she wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes. There was something about her eyes, there was something strong and soft about them and he felt that he has come across them more than just at the club. He felt he had meet the woman who's name started with an M. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had meet her without the mask on.

As they were walking around to see what store they should go into next, Ladybug moved away from Chat Noir and started to look into a window of a boutique. There were some nick-knacks and books but, there was something in particular that caught Ladybug's attention. It was a stuffed animal, a plushy white cat with button eyes and blushed cheeks. Chat Noir began to walk over when someone called his name.

"Adrien?! Is that you with the black mask and cat ears?!" A high pitched voice almost yelled. "It is you!" She ran over to him and nearly knocked him over, she reached up and took off his mask, placing a fat kiss on his cheek. "Adrikins I've missed you!"

Chat tried to pull her off and look over to Ladybug. Her eyebrows were arched, hands crossed over her chest, her foot was tapping and her eyes were annoyed.

"Hello Cloe," he said annoyed not knowing what to do other than to take her off him.

* * *

 **Part 2 is on the way so tell me if you like it i night post it faster *Evil Grin***

 **Thank you to every one who even looks at this, so with out further delay SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME! On my Instagram imma post another doodle of them on a date so check it out -katydoodles**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	14. Date Part 2

**PART 2! GO READ!**

* * *

Marinette looked at the scene before her, a tall blond had thrown herself on her date, and he hadn't pulled her off yet. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot she was pissed, and he still hadn't pulled her off.

"Cloe, can you please get off," has he tried to unlatch her arms off his neck, "This is making me really uncomfortable." He looked over to Marinette she was heading towards him and paused by him, looked at the girl viciously trying to kiss him, and tisked. She walked away and headed towards the boutique with the cute nick-knacks in it. "My Lady please wait I -"

"Adrikins we need to catch up! It's been so long I haven't seen you since fashion week." She interrupted.

"Actually Cleo, I'm in the middle of something right now, how about later." He said still trying to get her demonic grip off him.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, she already left who ever you were with, it doesn't matter now. Beside she had such a tacky outfit and mask on anyways, I have much better taste than that, and what was with the wired masks you don't need to hide your handsome face from anyone." Cloe was the daughter of the Mayor of Paris and an A-class model along side with Adrien. She had been one of his first friends went they were younger but because of her, _interesting,_ personality he decided it would be best that they didn't be around each other so much. They were times when they went out to dinner with each other as friends but she always told the press that they were more than friends. They had some employers that liked to match them up to sell fantasy and more people would buy their products. They would see a lot of each other during fashion week and runway shows but other than that he liked to keep his distance from her since she obviously thought Adrien more than a friend.

Adrien finally got her choke hold, "Cloe, the choke hold had been banned in France since the 70's but, I'm busy right now i'm on a date right now and you are kinda making it hard to do that." He said as clearly and calmly as he could so that it would stick in her thick head.

"Oh Adrikins, she is gone, she left and now you are alone so now you have time to be with me. Now we need to go to this restaurant i was just heading to-" A strong smelling perfume was sprayed on her face, " _Cough, Cough,Cough,_ who just did that!" She yelled with her hands rubbing her eyes, some perfume was sprayed into her eyes.

Adrien looked over to see Ladybug with a perfume and a stuffed toy cat in her hands. "Something smelled bad so I thought I would freshen the air with something, I guess it worked." She grabber Adrien's hand and drag him to her side, "Now you are interrupting our date, I had to clear my schedule for this and I don't want some stupid blonde bimbo to ruin it. So sorry but, we are leaving now, I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but it wasn't." She held onto hand wand stormed off.

Adrien and Ladybug had gotten far enough from Cloe but, they still heard the annoying scream from the dumb blond. Adrien looked at ladybug who was still pulling him away from Cloe, "Hey I think we are far enough away, and i think her temporary blindness is giving us enough cover. She stopped, not looking at him and still holding on to his hand, " THAT," she pointed to the direction, Cleo was "is not okay." She still wasn't looking at him. "OKay that did not make me feel good."

Adrien leaned his head down, to try to see her eyes, he took his hand and lifted her chin up. He looked into her eyes, they were scared and mad, "I didn't know she would be here at all, she is a childhood friend and co-worker, Okay. I don't even like her, no one really does, except her crazy assistant, Sabrina. Why did you leave?"

She moved her eyes from his direct eye contact but, he moved his face to try to meet her eyes again. " It just reminded me, of... something I didn't want to remember, and I don't know, I didn't want to see it," she said still trying to unlock her eyes from his.

"Was it your ex?" He asked softly. Her eyes finally meet his she was scared and he could tell.

"It just reminded me, of what he did to me, and I remember freezing in place and not knowing what to do and I just wanted to do something. So I went into the store bought the first perfume I saw and the stuffed animal I liked and decided to do something." She said

Adrien snorted and laughed, this made Marinette mad and confused. "What!" He was still laughing and he let go of her, he was almost on the ground laughing now, "WHAT!"

"You, said to her- ahahahha, she smelled bad, hahahahahahahaha, and hahahaha you sprayed her, hahahahahaha." He couldn't control himself.

Marinette realized how genius it was and began to laugh herself. "Ya that was smart," she blushed and reached out for his hand, he took it and got up.

"That's the you I want to get to know better, cuz I don't think that was Ladybug, that was you and it was brilliant!" He said keeping her hand in his and leaned into her to kiss her cheek.

There was a glow in his eyes, when she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat. "What ever let's get something to eat," she said, squeezing his hand.

"My Lady that is my line, let me be a lead for once," he said sarcastically.

Marinette thought to herself, ' _You have been leading this entire time, not me'._

 _XXX_

Once they were done with dinner they decided to walk around some more, not knowing where they were going but they just wanted to walk with each other some more. The street light flickered on and the moon began to rise higher into the night sky. Walking along the street they didn't realize they were not talking to each other, Adrien didn't know what to say he, Marinette didn't know what to say, they both were having such a good time together.

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir stopped in his step.

"Ya." she stopped too not knowing what was going on.

"I um, I don't know, it just I was wondering.. If you felt the same as me. It just feels so right being with you but there is also this energy that makes my heart beat like crazy when I'm with you," he said nervously not knowing how she would react.

She looked at him, also not knowing what to do. She had been hurt before and this made her feel so confused in her head but, her heart also raced went ever she was with him. She was struggling to give him an answer because she didn't know what to believe in her heart to her head. _He was different than Nathanael,_ she told herself, _but she also didn't know him that well. The only way to know if she gave him a chance but, look what also happened to day with that girl that threw herself at him there were bound to be more girls like her. He also only wanted to just be with her,_ she couldn't make up her mind. For what felt like an eternity was only a few seconds, she look at him and said,

" I just don't know, part of me wants to say no to all this and not get hurt again but, the other part of me just want to be near you too. I just don't know,"

Chat looked down to his feet he didn't know if what to make of what she was saying to him but, it felt like a rejection. He felt her hand on his cheek and she lifted up to look at her.

"Hey, this isn't a rejection, okay," she smiled kindly, "This is me saying that I don't know what to do cuz I like you like crazy too."

His eyes widen, and a smile grew on his face, this made her smile too. Chat Noir started to lean into her and slowly placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

Went his lips touched touched her cheek it felt like a static shock, she giggled. SHe looked into his eyes and they twinkled again, she lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks bringing him down to her level and kissed him full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her warm body. With each passing second they kiss grew more passionate, he drew back and began placing butterfly kisses on her neck. He ran her hands through his hair and brought him to her lips kissing him again. The heat between them grew ( probably cuz there was no space between them lol) she arched her back to him and his hand began to her lower back.

A mother and child passed by them, " Jacques let's go," the mother said to her child to try to get away from the very busy couple.

They both pulled away from each other but, Chat kept holding Ladybug close to him, both of them out of breath and faces flushed crimson. A few seconds of them being embarrassed and out of breath passed, Marinette placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heart racing and feel his chest go up and down and they stood there in each other's arms.

XXX

On the car ride Chat laughed then they had made out in a public setting and how the mother reacted. She hadn't thought about the mother much but the way Chat told he just made her laugh too.

"Should I drop you off at your place? It's kinda dark now," he asked.

"It's okay you should just drop me off at the park, It close to where I live," she said but she thought, ' _I live right next to it actually so it's not far'._

"Are you sure-" he was interrupted

"Yes I'm sure, I'm Ladybug I'm a big girl who can walk herself and everything," she smiled

Went they got to the park Ladybug pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, she leaned over to him kissed him on the cheek, pulled the neckline of the shirt open and threw the piece of paper into his shirt.

"Hey!" He rummaged through his shirt

"Don't read it till you get home, good night, Chat Noir," she said sensually and got out of the car. Adrien took off the mask and took off the ears, he looked at the paper then drove off.

XXX

Went he got into his parking lot he unfolded the piece of paper, there was writing in it and it looked like a poem or song lyrics.

You left me mesmerized

The way you're body moved with mine

Holding me

Dancing with me in the night

And now you've got me hypnotized

How your body leads mine

So I'll tell you baby cuz you don't know

Your eyes never left my soul

Holding me close through the night

Scared to feel this way

Knowing how it could go

We could hold but we could fall

There's so many times i lost my way

So don't scare me away

So I'll tell you baby

Cuz you don't know

You're eyes never left my soul

So hold me tight as we glide

Through the night

* * *

 **AND this is were i leave you all for a week I have finals and i wont be posting anything till Thursday or Friday cuz i will be swamped with work. SO wish me luck and hope i don't fail.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED ON MY INSTAGRAM AND ON FANFIC I REALLY DO MEAN IT. I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **-KathiaXD**


	15. Could It Be?

**I'M ALIVE! I had finals and I got sick too, DURING FINALs! Now im in recovery and I slept a lot. Now i have decided to post something Cuz i felt a lot better and i took a nap And now THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! Now read!**

* * *

Marinette hummed all the way to the Agrest Fashion House, she had finished the new designs for Mr. Stone and improved on the ones that Mr. Agrest approved on, and she would get an excuse to see Adrien, he is going to model the designs again. Marinette had not talked to Adrien, or should be said Ladybug has not spoken to Chat Noir, it was all really confusing to her but it also made sense. Marinette lead her trolley of supplies into the Fashion House, she went up to the front desk got her visitor's pass and made her way to the top floor. She hummed a tune, till the elevator door opened on her way up, she instantaneously remembered the ditsy blond, Cloe Bourgeois, the women who basically attacked Adrien. She came into the elevator like a storm, her heels cracked like lightning and it all went downhill from there.

"The top floor, now." She said to the confused Marinette.

"Excuse me?" She said softly and unsure of what to do

"GO to the TOP FLOOR," she stated harshly

The confused Marinette, stood in her place, not sure why she was talking to her like that.

"Do I have to do everything myself!" She said in a high screechy voice, and reached over to the buttons and pressed to the 62 floor. "Sooo incompetent," she said under her breath.

Marinette was baffled, this girl was horrible, she has no respect for people. The elevator ride up was awkward, tense and quite. Cloe had been tapping her foot all the way up, and ways looking at her Instagram checking how many followers she had gained that day. Marinette had never understood why people cared so much about how many people think they are beautiful, it didn't last forever so why spend so much time trying to make them self look younger went it would only hurt their skin making it look worse. It didn't make sense.

Around the 56th floor Cloe looked over to the random girl who had not done what she had said. She was looking down at her trolley checking her supplies were all there, Cloe had felt she recognized the girl. Something about her presence made her feel irritated. "Do I know you," she said annoyed and invasively. Marinette looked up at her and then looked back down not knowing what to do, and the bell rang that they were on the 62nd floor. Marinette darted right out with her trolley and went straight to Nathalie desk.

"Nathalie, please please please tell me everyone is here so that I don't have to deal with a certain person getting out of the elevator," she said quietly

Nathalie was confused, she look to the side and saw Cloe Bourgeois, looked over back at Marinette, and got up. "Miss Bourgeois, could you please take a seat, we will be with you in a moment. Miss Dupain-Cheng has has priority to see Mr. Agrest."

Cloe was confused but did what she was told considering who's office she was in at the time. Nathalie walked Marinette and her trolley to Mr. Agrest's office, she knocked on the door and stated her presence, " Mr. Agrest, Miss Dupain-Cheng is here."

He looked up from his desk work, "Oh, hello Marinette, you are here early that is a good quality to have. And I see you have you're trolley of supplies, good, we can get started while we wait for everyone else to arrive.

XXX

Adrien was 2 hours early for his meeting with his father and his associate Marinette, so he decided to explore his father's building again. There was so much coming in and out that there was always something new to see when he explored what was on each floor, the floor that always changed was the supply floor. Walking around he greeted employs, messed around with clothes, and modeled some new arrivals for who ever asked him. After messing around he began to notice that some of the employees were leaving for lunch, so he started looking for whoever was staying to see if he could help them in any way. Adrien was far to good of a mood to go see his father right away, and he also heard Cloe had managed to squeeze herself into the project he was in so another reason not to be early. Walking into the sewing room on the supply floor, fabrics covered every desk, colors and designs on display, with the organized mess of the room it was hard to make out if anyone was actually in the room for lunch. He walked out and began to head to the elevator, he wondered what people in accounting, and Marinette was there went the elevator doors opened.

"Oh hi Marinette," he said with a smile.

"H, h, h, hello, there... you..." She turned pink.

"Adrien," he reminded her.

" I know your name it just that that that you know I wasn't... expecting, you, to be here till about half an hour more," still pink and stuttering.

"Well that is true," he said kindly. He tried to look at her face but she was looking down.

"Well I should go and do... something," she said trying to get out of the elevator

"Oh I'm sorry," he moved out of the way, "do you need help finding something or doing, something?"

"If you could point me to the sewing room, I have to make a quick fix on the female clothing, before you, Adrien," she said pointing out that she definitely know his name "and Cloe model the clothes for Mr. Stone and Mr, Agrest."

"Ya the sewing room is straight down the hall to the left it the first door." He pointed out and stepped into the elevator.

" Thank you," she looked up at him and quickly looked back down and went on her way.

Adrien waved goodbye and closed the elevator door to go to accounting. Adrien whistled to the elevator music and realized what if she needed help, well she was altering clothing and she didn't really know where she was and there wasn't anyone really there if she needed help with something. He clicked the elevator button back on to the supply room. When he got up to the sewing room he heard a familiar tone, one of ladybug's songs. He didn't what to startle Marinette, so he peaked into the room and saw the top of Marinette's head from all the fabric, and designs in the room, she was the one singing. Her voice was silvery, smooth and clear, it sent goosebumps down his back, that was Ladybug's voice, her singing echoed through empty room. He stepped away from the door and headed back to the elevator and said to himself, "Could it be?"

* * *

 **HEHEHeHeHe muahahahahah I did a thing Imma post on my own time cuz im on SPRING BREAK! SO IMMA POST AS MUCH AS I CAN WHILE I CAN!**


	16. Elevator Ride

**HAPPY EASTER! I personally don't really celebrate this Holiday since the religious background to it but, I still don't want to ruin the fun for everyone else since I'm atheist and I hope everyone has been having a good Sunday. I would like to point out the spelling of Cloe's name is purposely this way and not the English/Italian spelling of it Chloe, Since I don't know how to add the accent on top of the E in the french spelling I just left it as Cloe I hope this doesn't bother anyone I just like how it looks this way.**

 **So with out further delay READ! :3**

* * *

In the meeting Gabriel and Marinette fussed over fabric and colors, Jagged Stone looked over their shoulders and pointing out what stood out to him. Adrien on the other hand had to distract Cloe from being all over Jagged Stone, so instead she took countless selfies with Adrien and posted them on Instagram, Adrien had to take one for the team. He looked over at Marinette and stared at her, while she was intensely focused on a pattern for Jagged Stone's impact outfit. The more he looked at her the more he felt like an idiot, her eyes, they were the same eyes as Ladybug's, he had known who she was all along and didn't know, know wonder she always acted weird around him she didn't want him to find out who she was.

"Adrikins, please look into the camera, we have people who 'ship' us together we can't disappoint them," she said as she tried to get him to look over.

"I don't think that many people think we are a thing, Cloe, and we are working I don't think this is professional," he said as kindly as he could.

"Oh Adrikins, _everyone_ ships us, we are apparently 'goals' so we should ride it out and benefit from this publicity, and we could go on a few dates and then it can be real Adrikins, don't make it so hard," she said deviously.

He looked away from Cloe, she was absolutely ridiculous she had no idea what she was saying but, then again she was a big ditsy and mean to anyone that didn't benefit her, it was her nature. He looked over at Marinette again, she was looking at both of them then looked back at Jagged for his opinion.

"Adrien please try this for us," his father said and handed him the clothing. "Cloe, you try this, and restrain yourself from pictures this is a classified project, and Miss Dupain-Cheng's designs are exclusive to us, and I would like take time to debut her designs with delicacy, no more pictures with her designs on," he stated.

"Yes Mr. Agrest... It won't happen," she said. She was very intimidated by him, no one really had the nerve to go against Mr. Agrest so she did what she was told for fear of what he could do to her career.

Adrien could tell he respected Marinette as a designer, he was a hard man to impress and he had been impressed and that is how she got his respect. And that impressed Adrien but, she had always impressed him, as Ladybug. He was so confused on how to act, should he just go up to her and tell her he knows or should he wait till she told him but, what if she never told him. He put on the clothes and walked out to model the clothes, he walked around the room posed and went to Marinette and his father and let them begin with the fiddling of the clothes. They a altered and pinned back fabric and then Cloe came out and did the same thing Adrien had did before going to the designers to alter whatever they wanted. Marinette looked at Mr. Agrest and smiled, he look over to Jagged Stone and called for him to look at the designs.

XXX

Marinette rolled her trolley to the elevator, it was almost 5pm and she still needs to work on more homework, she began rubbing her eyes she was tired. Went she opened her eyes she felt someone was standing next to her, she looked over and saw Adrien Agrest next to her and jumped from surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm heading home too," Adrien said wanting to talk her, " I haven't been to the bakery in a while, how is Tom doing?"

"Oh my dad is fine, he loves the bakery, so he has been good," she said not looking at him.

"Well that's good, how are you?" Still trying to get her to look at him.

Marinette was scared beyond belief, she didn't know how to talk to him as Marinette and he obviously was going down too the lobby to go home so she still had to ride down with him. She need to calm down and be confident and brave, at least till she could make it to the lobby. She looked up at him and said,

"I'm fine, just a little tired from everything."

"Well that's understandable, especially when we have the pleasure of dealing with Cloe. She probably had her company squeeze her into the meeting, on the account Jagged Stone was here." He said looking at her too.

"Well that was the first time I had to working with her, but when I first meet her on the elevator ride up here she had an awful personality. Does she usually treat people like they don't matter or was that just to me?" She asked him.

"Ya she is like that to almost everyone who isn't _important,"_ he said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Adrien gestured for her to enter first and she pulled her trolley in with her. They got in and the silence followed in too, for a few floors. "I think my father rather respects you, he even defended them from being publicly posted about from Cloe," she said to her.

She looked up to him, her eyes were wide from excitement, "REALLY?!" She said the loudest he had ever heard Marinette say anything.

"Yep, if it were some designs my father didn't really care for, he wouldn't have said anything about the selfies she had been taking."

"Wow, that's, that's, that's, something. I didn't think he thought anything of me since I was brought in with the only request from Jagged Stone," she said excitedly. "Do you really think so?" She looked directly into his eyes, they twinkled with excitement.

"Ya, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked to collaborate with you again." He smiled.

Marinette smiled too, then blushed and looked back down, her smiled still on her face. Then her stomach growled, and she turned crimson from embarrassment. She wanted to hide in the corner and pretend she was air so no one could know it was her.

Adrien chuckled, "I figured to skipped on lunch to finish whatever you were doing in sewing room, want to get something to eat together, I skipped out on lunch too." He said trying to make it better.

"I was, I was, I, I, I, waswas, I was just going to eat at the Bakery, the bakery." She stuttered. She wanted to be brave and not embarrass herself again, "Would you, you, you, you, Adrien, you like to come too? I'm sure my dad would like to, to, to, see you again."

"I would love to," he said looking at her with a god like smile on his face.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby.

XXX

Went Adrien and Marinette, entered the bakery Adrien eyes lit up as if a child had just stepped into an ice-cream shop. "I'm guessing models aren't really allowed to eat carbs?" She asked smiling.

"Not unless you want to gain and try to make it into muscle but, other than that i don't really have it in my diet," He responded still in awh.

Marinette giggled, " Baba, I'm home, and I brought a friend over," she yelled towards the kitchen.

Tom came out from the Kitchen, "Oh good timing i'm trying out this new recipe of clam chowder but I don't think it would go well with the bakery menu but, it let me use the extra bread bowls. OH HELLO ADRIEN!" He said excitedly no realizing how loud his tone got.

"Hello Tom," Adrien responded smiling from ear to ear.

"Baba, Adrien is the son of Gabriel Agrest,and he was been helping out with the project we are working on. So I thought I would invite him to eat with us," Marinette said pulling her trolley behind the cash register and began to head to the kitchen with her father. She stopped and looked back Adrien was still in his place not really sure what to do, "Come on let's go to the kitchen, that's where all the action is," she said invitingly.

"Oh right, yeah, let's go," and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, REVIEWING, AND FAVORING IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!**  
 **So tell me what you think, tell me what you think will happen next, or what you want to happen, cuz i love reading the comments it always brings a smile on my face, its a warm and fuzzy felling. It just makes me happy xD.**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	17. Push

**Hello lovelies How is everyone doing**

 **"A lot better if you shut up and let me read"**

 **okay then, well enjoy ;)**

* * *

After having Dinner with the Dupain-Cheng family he had a new favorite memory, they were warm accepting and inviting, they made him feel like he was special. He could not remember the last time he felt that way, loved. Marinette walked him to his car after they were all done with dinner, she was quiet and he whistled, when they got to his car Adrien asked,

"Could you give me some advice?"

"What kind of advice?" she responded.

"Well there's this girl who I want to notice me-" he was interrupted.

"I don't think I'm the love expert people make me out to be," she said.

"Well you are a girl and I am an Idiot so I think you are qualified to help me out. So anyways she is absolutely amazing and wonderful and absolutely brilliant, she is perfect," Adrien said.

"Adrien, everything looked perfect from far away," she said looking down to hide her blush, "so what advice do you need?"

"I want to know how do I get her to notice me, I know she knows me but, there is this reluctance from her that I don't know to convince her that she likes me too, do you know what I mean?" He asked her fully knowing, that she fully knew what he meant but, he just wanted to help her along cuz he really liked her.

Marinette didn't know what to do Adrien didn't know she was Ladybug and he didn't know he was asking Ladybug for advice {Lol}, she was in a tough spot. "Well are you absolutely sure she likes you back?" She asked trying to deflect.

This threw Adrien off a little bit, "Yes, I know she likes me cuz she has kissed me," ' _Several times'_ he said in his head.

"Well maybe you should give her space?" She suggested knowing he wouldn't do it but she wanted to try.

"Well I am letting her call all the shots so I am pretty sure that counts as space, I don't even have her phone number so I can't even contact her."

"Then wait for her to call you, if she really likes you she would call you," she said confidently.

"Well I guess that is true but, what if I don't have a lot of time in Paris left?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She looked into his eyes.

"Well I do get a lot of offers in New York, L.A. and London right now my contract with Agrest Fashion House has me in Paris but, it's going to send me off to other places went or If I want to renew my contract to them," he said looking up to the dark sky. This was not true whatsoever about the part of him leaving Paris but, he wanted to see what she would do. He looked back down to see a concerned Marinette looking up at him.

"Oh," she said not knowing what else to say.

"Ya so here I am, an Idiot, asking for help. I should be more smooth but when I'm with this girl she just turns me upside down, and I just don't know If she wants to do," he kept looking into her eyes, he pleaded in his head that she would make a connection and figured out that he knew.

"Well... I don't really know if I'm the right person to ask..." Was it alright for her to be hearing this she was the girl he liked but he didn't know, was there some moral ethics rule she was breaking or something. Then she looked at the night sky, "I guess just try not to push her so hard that she wants to not see you anymore, don't be a cheat cuz no one likes a cheater, and don't put on airs just be yourself. That's the best advice a designer can give, oh and no corny puns, too many of those will get you in some kind of trouble."

"Ha, that's good advice, ha ha ha ha really no puns, I love off puns," he said trying to control himself from laughing to hard.

"Just ask any girl, don't over kill it with puns," She smiled at him.

Adrien got into his car said goodbye and thank you to Marinette and drove home, Marinette hummed a new tune home.

XXX

"Hey Nino what's up," he answered his phone.

"Are you home man?"

"Well it's almost midnight so ya I'm home, what's this all about?" Adrien heard his doorbell ring, and answered it Nino was at the door with beer and Chinese food, he turned off his phone which was away from his ear now.

"Just wanted to make sure you were home," and he stepped into Adrien's place.

"Oh wow, food, you are too kind," he said sarcastically.

"Yes you should thank me, But can I crash for the night you're place is way closer to school and I can't be at my place right now."

"Sure, what's wrong with your place?" Adrien asked opening a bottle of beer.

"Me and Alya were trying to fix a plumbing issue and well I made it worse. So everything is sopping wet and I kinda backed a drain in the apartments so now all the neighbors are mad at me and I scared they are going to kill me in my sleep."

"HA, that's so something you would do," he opened a beer for Nino and handed it to him.

"Ya, Alya said she would help me tomorrow and if she couldn't fix it then we would call a plumber if another neighbor hadn't done it already."

"HA, that's great!" Adrien was almost on the floor laughing now, "Hahahahaha, is Alya a good plumber?"

"Ya, I guess she is." He said a little peeved.

"Dude keep her, she can get you out of all your messes," and he continued to laugh on the floor. After eating the Chinese food that Nino brought, he went into the hallway closet and pulled out some sheet and blankets so Nino could sleep on the couch. "Here man, I'm going to hit the hay."

"Hey I never asked about what happened between you and that Ladybug chic." He said before Adrien walked off to his room.

"It's going good I gave her my number, she called me, we went on a date, she hasn't called me back," Adrien said.

"Do you have her number?" Nino asked back.

"No but I am pretty sure who she is now without the mask on."

"Who would that be?"

"This girl who is working with my father, Marinette."

"Oh you mean Alya's friend, she has been going off about Marinette getting to work with your pops. I guess that makes sense she is Ladybug I just thought she was another employ at the Club," Nino said.

"Wait, you knew Marinette was at the club why didn't you tell me?!" Adrien was confused.

"You never asked." Nino said as he was pulling the sheets and blankets over himself.

XXX

Marinette looked at her clock, it was 12:23 am, she had just finished her homework, and looked at her phone. She really wanted to call Adrien, after the conversation she had had with Adrien and him even asking her for advice just made her want to call him. But what if we only thought of Marinette as a friend and not romantically and that is why he asked Marinette for advice. She was in a dilemma, what if he only liked Ladybug and not really Marinette. She stared at her phone for a few seconds, then she reached for it and dialed his number, and she let it ring still not knowing if it was the right think to do. She completely forgot that it was late and he could be asleep so she took the phone and was about to hang up when she heard,

"Hello?"

"Hey," she responded.

"Ladybug! Oh hey what's up?" His voice was stronger now. "No Nino, stop it, GET OUT!"

"Wow, I see you are busy," she giggled.

"No it's just my friend he is just weird, he heard my phone ring so he thought it might be a... never mind, he is just weird." He said a little out of breath

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little out of breath, from pushing him out of my room." He explained.

"Ooo he was in your room, both of you together, alone late at night..." She suggested sensually, hinting at something.

"Oh gosh no, with Nino, no he is just my best friend I swear none of that, I swear," he stated.

"Hahaha I'm just joking hahaha," she laughed and in the back ground heard a muffled noise which she assumed was Nino.

"Nino, shut up or go home!" He yelled at his friend. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay, my friends like to embarrass me too. I can kinda tell you are busy, I can call later," she suggested.

"No no no, now is fine, now is totally fine."

* * *

 **"Love me, hate me say what you want about me all the boys and all the girls are waiting if you seek ME", did you remember that song from Brittany Spears, well if you don't whatever its okay. Well what do you think? do you hate it do you love it, cuz imma throw some curve balls in the next chapter *evil Grin* i wonder if anyone can guess.**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	18. Nathanael Part 1

**Sorry for not updating so frequently, I got writer's block and It was killing me, so I doodled, when to San Francisco to get inspiration, and doodled some more. So I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO VIEWED, FOLLOWED,REVIEWED, AND FAVORITED WHILE I WAS GONE! so with out firther adu NATHANAEL PART 1**

 **SOOOO REEEAAAADDDD NOW!**

* * *

Marinette woke up jumped out of bed to go onto her roof top balcony and yelled good morning at the top of her lungs. She had let all her inhibitions go and felt she could take on the world and conquer anything that came her way. She got down from her balcony and began to get ready for her day. It was Friday and she needed to go to school, help as much as she could in the bakery and then go to the club. She might squeeze in some work on Jagged Stone's last couple of outfits, after getting home from the club. Marinette got ready putting on a pastel purple sundress and put on a blue cropped sweater on top of it, she got her school bag and went down to the bakery. Went she got down her parents were busy with the morning rush, she grabbed a couple of croissants put them in a bag, and got some coffee, "Bye Baba, bye Mama", she said as she left out the back door. On her way to school she thought about her conversation with Chat Noir last night,

XXX

"Well I know how much you hate to wait but, there are societal pressures to make a person wait after a date," she said teasingly

"Well you didn't wait three days, only 1 day, so that means I did something right," he grinned.

"Well technically I waited 2 days it's past midnight," she interjected.

"Technicalities," he responded.

"Well I did have fun, it was nice, except for the part with Cloe, that was just rude."

"Ya she is a handful but, sometimes I turn a blind eye when she gets mean," he said.

"Why?" She was confused obviously she was a horrible human being.

"Well she was my first and only friend for a really long time I was home-schooled and her father was close partners with my dad, and her dad is the mayor so she isn't denied much. So she is just a product of her environment, I just don't know, I didn't make many friends till I got into high school." He explained.

"That kinda makes sense but, maybe she would be a better person if she had someone she liked tell her that somethings are not okay to do, and maybe she could be a more decent person. I don't mean you per say but, like her father shouldn't spoil her so much," she said.

"You have a point, It's all about the people you are surrounded by."

"Kinda it also has to do your personality, well let's look at you. You just said you were home-schooled forever but you didn't turned sour," she smiled.

"Take into account my dad is sour, and didn't give me the time of day after my mother passed away." After Chat said this there was silence, "you still there?"

"I didn't know your dad neglected you and that your mother passed away," she said softly.

"It's alright, I don't usually tell people cuz it makes the mood funny, like now I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you apologizing you had nothing to do with your mom passing and your dad neglecting you too," she said a little agitated.

This made Chat feel a little warm in his heart, he was not used to people telling about his family situation, the only other person who knew about it was Nino. "You know, I think you are perfect," Chat said suddenly without realizing he said this out loud.

This made Marinette blush crimson she didn't know what to say it came out of nowhere, "Chat, everything seems perfect from far away," she responded.

Chat took a second to process what she had just said what did she mean, ' _from far away'_ had he not really getting to know her, well obviously she hadn't told him her real name but was Ladybug just her act and she was nothing like what he thought she was? No, he could tell she was genuine, that Ladybug was part of her and she just didn't know how to make them come together. There was silence between them and Chat broke it, " Hey a friend of mine said the exact same thing as you did just now." He smiled knowing it would get a reaction from Marinette.

"Oh really!" She said flustered and extremely nervous " I guess it's a pretty common phrase to say I guess, ya it's just such an impact statement too, I guess,ha ha ha, " she laughed nervously.

Chat found this really cute, her trying to cover up her tracks, he just chuckled, and tried to changed the subject for her sake " Hey I just shared something personal about myself, it is just fair for you to say something personal about yourself too."

"What would you like to know, other than my name?" She said grateful that he changed the subject.

"Dang it, how did you know?" He asked.

"A girl just knows. I will answer truthfully as I can on whatever you ask tho," she said.

"Okay, let me think," he thought for a few seconds and then was not sure if it was okay to ask, "Okay you can say no to this I will understand but what did happen between you and your ex, you can totally say you don't want to answer this, it is okay if you don't want to tell me."

Marinette thought about it for a few seconds, "I'll tell you not because you told me something personal but I guess you should know this too." She took a deep breath and began, " This as I told you was a guy that I meet in my first year of design school, his name is Nathanael, and I thought he was the love of my life. Nathanael and I were taking an Anatomy class, romantic I know right, he is a graphic artist/designer so he wanted to learn about human movement, and I wanted to draw people for reference," She was interrupted

"Oh so you didn't just want to draw naked people?" He said grinning.

"Well.." she teased.

"Wooo there, really?"

"I did say I was going to be honest, that was a small contributing factor in it but, anyways no interruptions. We had to do a project and since we casually talked to each other before this he decided to come up to me and asked to be partners. After working on the project for months we got closer and ultimately I asked him out."

"You asked him out, that's hot," he interjected again.

"Yes I know I'm so ballsy, now stop interrupting." She said.

"Sorry won't happen again." He stated.

"Okay, so we go out and it was perfect, some may say, but all good things come to an end right? So we go steady for 3 years and that's a really long time, we took classes together, I taught him how to do so art stuff he taught me about graphic designs. He was the reason I posted the digital drawing online that got me known online and I thought I was in absolute total love with him. So fast forward to the beginning of our third year together, I had this major opportunity in a our school's runway show, my designs were going to open and closed the show so I had to focus on school work along with working on the side. Usually the seniors get this opportunity to open or close but I got them both so this was a big deal to me. At first Nathanael was so supportive of me, he was there for me completely and then slowly he was becoming more distant as I became more focused on my designs, I was canceling on dates and spent less time on him. But I tried, I really did try." Her voice began to crack a little, " I was so overloaded and went Alya first told me I thought it was my fault, I thought if I wasn't so busy all the time he wouldn't have cheated on me, and went I saw him in the club, Dancing with her, I came to realize that If he really did love me he would have been faithful and it wasn't my fault he was a scum bag. If you really love someone you should always be there for them and make them feel like how I felt." Tears were now falling from her eyes and he could tell she was still hurt.

"You don't have to tell me anymore," he said to her kindly.

"No, I want to tell you." She sniffled a little and continued. "I really did love him, I even wanted to marry him at one point, that is how much I loved him and that is how much I hated him after, I know that my feeling have neutralized but he broke a part of me and I still don't know how to feel about him. So now it has been 7 months and I have taken classes that avoid him and I see him in the hall from time to time but I just hide before he can see me."

Chat was silent, he didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked and lightened the mood as she wiped away the tears she had shedded. "You didn't make him do anything to hurt me."

"Ya but, you are still in pain and I just want to make it better." He said softly.

"It's okay doll, I'm moving on." She said with a little giggle " You want to know how?"

"How" he asked.

"Really you don't want to guess? Well then who has been basically stalking me at my workplace just to see me to get my attention?" She giggled.

This made Adrien blush, " Well am I doing a good job?" he asked shyly.

"Ya, you are doing a good one." She said kindly. "Well now that you know my story of woe, what did you think of my lyrics?" She changed the topic.

"They are gorgeous, It made me feel like the first time we danced." He responded with a smile.

"Ya I wrote it the night after we danced," she blushed.

"Well I will cherish your words forever", he responded back.

"Well I have school tomorrow, I have to sleep..." She said.

"Ya, I have an all day photo shoot tomorrow, hey you know what?" He asked

"What?"

"I heard from the photographer that I'm shooting with other models at an art university, you might see me if we go yo yours." He said excited.

"Oh wow, you might run into me not as Ladybug, that might be torture for you." She said.

"Ya I don't know for sure but I guess It's gives you something to look forward to as well as me." He grinned.

"Well goodnight then Kitty Cat" she said, "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Bugaboo."

" _Bugaboo_? What?" She blushed.

"You keep calling me kitty cat, and I told you I like Chat Noir better so now you get a cute nickname, so deal with it." He grinned.

"You know what, Good night," she said and hung up.

* * *

 **Hehehehehehehe end of Nathanael Part 1. If you want to check out the doodle I did for the Next chapter go to my Instagram -katydoodles and see our baby faced tomato head, I think I drew him Pretty hot so ya XD**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	19. Nathanael Part 2

**Hello to you all, for those who have been patient Thank you! I just started the new Quarter at my school and now i have so many classes why did i do this to myself! but here is a long update to make up for it a little bit.**

 **SOOO READ! XD!**

* * *

Marinette wanted to go out and see where there might be a photo shoot on campus, she was so busy that she didn't really care for school news, if she only looked at the school news the she might know for sure if Adrien was going to be at her school. Her phone conversation the with him just made her excited that she might see him but, there was still worry in the back of her mind, what if Adrien only thinks of Marinette as a friend? She walked out to the courtyard of the school there people all over sitting on grass, walking to their next class, people talking to one another. If there was a photo shoot for a model the status of Adrien, then there were bound to be more of a fuss than there was in the courtyard. She looked at her phone for the time, class was going to start soon, so she headed off to her first class of the day.

Once it got to be around noon Marinette had her lunch break, so she took this as an opportunity to see if her could really be at her school, so she did what she would never usually do, she walked around the entire school. She usually avoided walking around a lot for the chance she would walk into Nathanael, and she had done a good job of avoiding him for 7 months so, she tried it anyways. She headed up to the roof of the school and no sign of a photo shoot, so she put her mind in the perspective of a photographer... the trees in the back of the school, that would be a good place for a photo shoot. She walked down to the back of the school and nothing, he wasn't there either. Adrien did say that he didn't know which art school they were going to be shooting at, so Marinette took this as a sign that he was not at her school, she looked at the time and class was going to start again for her. Heading to her last class of the day Marinette thought about Jagged Stone's final impact outfit and the song that he would sing at the end of his concerts so that his costume would match the mood of the song. She thought of this only to distract herself from the disappointment she felt that Adrien was not at her school.

XXX

Adrien woke up early, his phone call with Marinette made him want to jump up from bed and greet the day and hope he would see her. He did his morning workout routine, ate breakfast, showered and headed out to work. Going to an art school was strange to Adrien, he had no idea why the photographer wanted to be there in the first place. There are so many people going in and out all the time and that is just asking for attention, that is the last thing they needed in a photo shoot. Adrien went up to the photographer, " Hey Matt, why are we here of all places?"

"Oh Adrien, no hello? No, how are you? Or even a good morning?" He replied without looking at him while he fiddled with his camera equipment.

"Good morning to you Matt," Adrien said.

"How do you do?" The photographer said as he put his camera down to look at Adrien.

"How do you do," Adrien said.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Now we are at an Art _College,_ " he corrected Adrien " since I came here to study the art of photography and I thought I would promote some of the student's art while getting good shots of you being cultured."

" Really?" He was skeptical "Why do you need pictures of me being cultured?" Adrien asked.

"Well not just cultured, fashionable too, and you have an image to keep up so it might as well be classy. Now excuse me Adrien, I have to get me team prepared, and one more thing Adrien be prepared to move locations all throughout the day since we are going to take multiple shots and we are avoiding people as much as we can." And with that he go his team ready for the long day ahead of them.

Adrien was taken all over the Art school, seeing all its hidden wonders, seeing the displays of artwork and talent made him go speechless, that was the awh and wonder the photographer wanted to capture. Taking pictures of him on the rooftop looking over Paris, looking at sculptures, photographs, and mannequins in the Display Hall, taking pictures of him sitting on the grass with other students enjoying the day. Some of the students did notice a very handsome man being followed around by a photograph team but didn't think much of it since it was an art college and Adrien now understood why Matt had chosen the location to be at art college. This allowed him to be in shots with people without the people wanting to know what was going on or asking for photos of them taking photos, he wanted cooperation and he could get that at the school of artist like Matt. Around noon more students were out for a lunch break and didn't want to much of a fuss and head into the library to get pictures of Adrien looking at book, art references, and 'studying'. After most of the student were can in their classes they took a lunch break. Adrien took his lunch with him and went back to look at the Display Hall which also served as a gallery seeing some of the students awards and hard work they put in. He looked over into the fashion display they had in the school and they had photographs of the fashion shows they held at the school and at the mannequins that wore the show stoppers. Went he looked at a long flowing dress which looked like it was made completely with flowers strung together he looked at the designer's name and it read, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A smile stretched across his face, he now really wanted find out where she could be, he looked at the dress again ate his lunch and headed back to the rest of the photography team.

Matt waited for Adrien to come back from where he wandered off to, soon most of the students were going to come out of their classes and he wanted to use it to his advantage while he could. Adrien came back to an annoyed Matt, and was promptly scolded while Adrien just laughed it off and apologized he was is far to good of a mood.

"So now that the Adrien has graced us with his presence, we can do the last shoots and soon there are going to hundreds of people who will be coming out the front doors to leave. Adrien we are going to have you stand in the middle of the walkway here outside between the school gates and the school entrance." Matt guided Adrien to the spot between the entrance of the school and the gates of the school. And the photography team set up in front of him, "Now Adrien, no matter what, you have to say still and look ahead of the camera, not look straight at it or it will ruin the entire shoot and we won't have another chance. We are going to be recording you just looking away from us, so hold still as you possibly can, and went the rush of people come out of the school entrance you will have to keep looking ahead of the camera. We are going to you this as the promotional teaser for the commercial and we only have this one chance to do it, Got it." Matt stated.

"Yes I got it, stay still look ahead of the camera, only one shot," he repeated.

"Okay now touch up his makeup and change the shirt," Matt said to his team, "we only have 10 minutes before they come out, you and you tell people as they come out that they once they get past him they can't look at the camera it will ruin everything," he directed his team.

XXX

Marinette got out of class and was ready to work in the bakery and go to the nightclub, she has had a long week and just wanted to sing it all away. She would probably tell her parents that she was not going to work in the bakery for much to get to the club early to help out and meet with the band. She was running this throw her head to make sure she did everything she needed to do before going to sing that night. She got out to the front entrance went,

"Marinette," a deep and smooth voice called after her and she froze in her steps. "Please I want to talk to you," he called after her only made Marinette decide to rush faster out to front gates so that she may lose him in the crowds of people leaving the school. "Marinette please, we have to talk," he caught up to her and reached for her arm.

She now stood in front of the school, people passed by them as she looked blankly away from him not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Nathanael..." she said shakily, " nothing you can say will make me take you back."

"Please look at me," he said softly with his husky voice, " I just want to talk. You changed your number and Alya never responds to me either, I want to talk to you and explain my story... please Marinette you don't have to forgive me I know what I did was wrong but avoiding the problem is never the answer." He said pleadingly.

She still would not look at him, people were passing by them looking at them quarl, then placed their attention elsewhere. She looked down to the ground still not looking at Nathanael, his hand still on her arm.

"I am sorry Marinette, and I miss you every single day, you are my best friend and I don't know what to do without you near me. When you suddenly disappeared from everything, I thought you left the school and went I saw you walking around today I was so happy you were still at the school. Its been over 7 months since I haven't seen you anywhere," He said tenderly but still apologetic, "and I will always say sorry for everything I did to you."

Marinette could feel the tears swell in her eyes she looked to the ground, people were still passing by them, "Nathanael," she said softly, "I can't go back to you, you hurt in in such a horrible way that I don't even understand why you think I can talk to you right now," her tears began to fall as she kept her eyes on the ground. "I need time before I can even look at you without thinking of all the lying you said to me, everything keep replaying went I see you or even think of you." She said as her voice cracked from trying to suppress her tears. "Maybe one day I can look at you and remember my friend that I fell in love with, but right now I just can't," she turned to look at him. She stared into his glossy aqua eyes, he was hurting too, but it was his decision that made it all crumble. Nathanael reached out to try and wipe away Marinette's tears went a new voice called out.

"Marinette?"

XXX

Went the clock hit 1:55 crowds of people flooded out of the school entrance and that is when, it kick in, Adrien was focused on his work. He looked ahead of the camera and looked directly at the school entrance, and saw all the students walk out. The team members directed the students as they were told to do, while Adrien stood concentrated on what he was told to do. Several minutes passed as he stood perfectly still and keeping the same focused look on his face went he saw Marinette by the front entrance, he instantly felt his heart skip a beat, but kept his stance since he was still working. She hadn't noticed that they were photographing and filming in front of the school, and that is went Adrien saw her stop in her steps and try to run. He saw her freeze in her step when someone grabbed her arm, he saw them speak, he saw the fear in her eyes, he saw a man look so lost and sad. Adrien saw her look down and look back up at the guy, with tears running down her cheeks and he was not focused anymore. Adrien looked over to the crew of people behind the camera, his features were no longer focused, but worried and determined. He began to run towards Marinette, ignoring all the fuss Matt was making, all he cared was getting to Marinette. Adrien ran over to her even faster when he say the guy reach out his hand towards her.

"Marinette?" He said almost out of breath.

She instantly turned around to look at him, her eyes meet his, a silent cry for help, the guy also looked up to see who was calling out Marinette's name. "Adrien? What are you doing here?" She asked her voice still shaky and tears down her face.

"I'm doing a photo shoot here, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh I'm fine," she said and wiped the tears off her face, "I just... got, got... something in my eyes, so it's nothing to worry about." Marinette moved away from Nathanael and Adrien she needed some space to think of what to do next.

Nathanael didn't understand the situation in front of him, "Who is he Marinette?"

"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Adrien," he said sincerely and reached out his hand to shake Nathanael's, to hid the fact that he knew exactly who he was, he was the only person that could make Marinette act this way.

Nathanael didn't take his hand, " Hi but sorry, we are a little busy right now, if you would excuse us." Nathanael reached out to place a hand on Marinette's arm, went Adrine suddenly put his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Sorry but I don't think she wants to go with you right now," he said looking over concerned about Marinette.

Nathanael took a step closer to Adrien, "Why don't you mind your own business," he said looking at him eye to eye.

"You know what," Marinette stepped in after having enough of her pity party, " I'm going to go home now," she stated, " and I don't want to talk to you tomato head, and you cat boy need to go to your photo shoot cuz your photographer is making a fuss that will not be good for your career." Marinette has had enough of her crying and feeling sorry for herself so she removed herself from the situation. "Goodbye Nathanael." She said as she walked away not wanting to even look at him anymore for fear she would break into tears again.

"Marinette wait." He said as he was about to go after her went Adrien stopped him.

"Sorry, but she is going home," Adrien said with the most gentlemen smile he could make. Nathanael looked at him with anger but walked away back into the school. Adrien rushed to catch up with Marinette who had been caught in the hands of the photographer.

...

* * *

 **SOOOOOO guess what...SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION TIME! you had to have seen this coming for those who have read every single chapter I Have an Instagram were I post doodles and I posted a spoiler *Evil Grin* some of you may have seen it others my have not Im not saying witch doodle it is but Imma let you guys figure it out So hit me up at -katydoodles. Tell me if you saw it cuz I sent you over if you read my fancition I swear I will respond to you cuz I love you all so much XD.**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	20. Its Time

**Omg its chapter 20! I think im only going to go to do 2-4 more chapters after this and Imma start a miraculous gender bend cuz why not. Thank you for reading and don't kill me (; A ;).**

* * *

"Hey you," Matt called after Marinette.

"Yes?" She responded wiping the last of her tears away.

"You know, not just anyone can get Adrien's focus away from work, he takes his career very seriously. So I want to know what makes you so special and why he has ruined my only chance for this shoot?" He asked as the last of the crowds of students left the school.

Marinette was confused, what did he mean by special? She looked behind her to see Adrien still standing in front of Nathanael, and back at the photographer, " I don't know what you are implying sir, but I am very grateful for him to step in on my... altercation with a certain red head."

Matt looked behind Marinette and saw Adrien standing in front of the red head that was mentioned and then saw Adrien walking back to the girl he saved. "Well then," he turned to Marinette now, "since you have almost ruined the last shoot of the day, you will help me fix what I can, since it is the least you can do." He put his hands on her shoulders, "So do tell child, what is your name?" He asked

"Um, I'm Marinette." She said confused on why he would be needing her for the photo shoot. "What would I need to do to help?"

"You child will just stand next to him and I will help you both," he said with a grin. "Oh Adrian, come this way, we have to fix what you ruined," he called to Adrien who had come back to the photo shoot.

Marinette looked over to Adrien with confusion, "Hey why are your hands on her anyways?" He asked Matt as he pulled Marinette towards him, to get her away from Matt's grip.

"Oh Adrien I mean no harm, she is just going to help us fix the photo shoot," his grin still on his face. "Now why don't you get go of our new friend and we can fix the mess you made okay," and with that he turned to yell at his team that there was new plan.

Adrien blushed a let go of Marinette, "I'm sorry about that," he said.

Marinette blushed too, "Um um um, it's f-fine... thank you...for stepping in like that went you did. I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing at my school?"

"Matt, the photographer chose this location and even got special permission since he is an alumni of the school, I don't know this was your school Marinette." Adrien said now looking at her.

Her blush grew deeper, "It, it it it, is my, my, my school, ya I come here, to this this this college," she stuttered embarrassingly. She looked into his eyes and emerald green eyes stared right back to hers. She looked to her feet not knowing how to react, her heart was racing out of her chest and her face turned crimson. She asked herself, 'what would Ladybug do?'

Matt looked over to call Adrien and Marinette over to finish, went he saw a star-struck Adrien giving goo-goo eyes to Marinette, while she looked down having the reddest face he had ever seen. Matt knew what was going on, and he was going to have fun with this. "Okay guys come over here, let's get started so that we can finish."

"Marinette you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Adrien said to her, "It was me who screwed up his vision not you, so you can say no if you want to."

"It's f-fine, I'm grateful that you came went you did, and I would like to help you too," she replied looking up off the ground but still not his eyes and they walked over to Matt.

"Okay Adrien, since we recorded you running off, that gave me the idea to have you come back into frame holding on to Marinette's hand. Now Marinette you don't have to show your face on the camera, we can have you facing away from it, but you need to be in the frame to salvage my shoot. Adrien went you start getting back into frame you will be holding her hand trying to bring her into the frame, Marinette will need to fake reluctance convincingly enough to make this work. Once Adrien brings Marinette to frame he will grab onto both her hands, and is going to lean it ABOUT to place a kiss on her cheek and that is when the scene will end, cuz nothing sells better than Romance. I was originally going to go for the dramatic feel for this but i will have to take romance since Adrien moved, we will never get that back so second best will do for now." Matt said with a devilish grin.

Adrinen and Marinette turned dark red, "I thought this was a photo shoot not a perfume commercial!" Marinette stated bravely.

"Darling, it is a photo shoot but see I need a commercial to promote it and that requires filming something short and captivating and this will do it for sure. I was thinking to do something more but, for Adrien's sake I will save it for another day," Matt said to Marinette, who still looked like she didn't understand what he was implying.

"Okay," she said calmly.

"Really?" Asked Matt and Adrien at the same time, Matt was not expecting her to agree so easily and Adrien was almost positive Marinette would have declined.

"Yes, I owe Adrien a favor, he helped me so I will help him,"

"Okay darling let's get started," Matt said with the larges smile he could possibly conjure.

"Marinette, you really don't have to do this," Adrien reassured her.

"I said I will help you fix the shoot since you helped me, and besides nothing is really going to happen, It's just to sell fantasy. He said it was all to attract attention. Right?" She said finally looking into his eyes.

He stared right back at deep blue eyes, "Ya it's just to get attention." He smiled at her.

Marinette smiled back, "Okay, then let's get this over with so that I can go to work."

The photo team placed the lights, retouched Adrien's makeup and fixed his shirt, they wanted to fix Marinette up too but she reminded them that she was not going to show her face, so they just changed her aftermath crying look for a light makeup look. Matt was really going to enjoy this, he got behind the camera and told Adrien to hold Marinette's hand and started.

Adrien's heart was beating faster than he cared to admit went he held Marinette's hand, he prayed that she could not tell. He guided her her in front of the camera and stairs only onto her eyes. Her kind wide eyes stayed back into his, what was only a few seconds felt like time was endless and was bending only for them. Everything around them froze and they were the only two people who mattered.

Marinette, didn't know what she had gotten herself into, she just wanted to be brave and return the favor but, she was not expecting this! She taught she would help maybe with fashion and the creative outlook but, never did she expect to be in the shoot. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure Adrien could hear her. She gazed into his eyes, and completely forgot that they were doing a job and being watched. His stare was intense, and kind, the features on his face were soft, something was happening and she didn't want to understand. For what she thought was going to happen took a turn that was not planned.

Adrien leaned in for what the crew thought was a fake kiss on the cheek, he didn't even have to kiss her, just make it look l a peck on the cheek. Adrien leaned into Marinette and gave her a full kiss on the lips to everyone's surprise, especially to Marinette. Adrien did not realize that he had actually kissed Marinette till he looked at her shocked eyes and crimson face. Adrien did the next best thing and gave her a tender goofy smile and looked over to the crew and turned pink, the crew was mixed between shock, smiles, and smug grins. Adrien eyes meet the photographer's and he knew that he was never going to hear the end of this. He looked back at Marinette who was still star-struck on what had just happened, and began to laugh.

Now Marinette was even more confused, She thought she was just going to help him, just stand there and make it look convincing. She did not expect in her foggiest dreams that Adrien would kiss her full on the lips! Marinette had completely forgot that there were other people watching them or even recording Adrien KISS Marinette, she hadn't even told him she was Ladybug and this happened! She was in even more complete shock when he laughed, 'what was going on!' She screamed in her head.

Adrien looked up at the sky and laughed a little more , he placed a hand on her shoulder, gave her a smile, and walked to Matt. Went Adrien walked away from Marinette, he had a feeling to look at the entrance of the school, and when he did he was a certain red head glared at him, but soon enough he disappeared back into the school.

"What the hell just happened?!" Marinette said finally coming out of her head and turned to the photo grew and Adrien.

"I would like to know too," Matt interjected with a widest grin that could fit on his face.

"What?" Adrien asked innocently, and placed a cat like grin on his face.

"Adrien I said to make it look you were GOING to kiss her on the CHEEK, not actually kiss the poor girl you have to prepare someone or give them some kind of warning," Matt said going up to Adrien to pat him on the shoulder.

"It was a spur of the moment okay, she just looked to cute staring at me nervously, with her wide eyes I couldn't help, my...self," He realized what he had just said out loud with a cat grin planted on his face. " Hey Matt get that look of your face, not get off me I don't need your hugs! I thought we were going to sell romance! We did a good job in my opinion okay, get off me Matt!" He said with a wide grin not even hiding the fact that he enjoyed the kiss.

"WELL," Marinette interjected as the photo crew laughed along with Matt and Adrien, "I am going home, I have to get to work!" She said obviously not knowing how to feel about the situation. So she did what any sensible girl would do, she grabbed her school bag and walked off, she took herself out of the situation.

Adrien saw her walk away, "hold up Marinette," he called after her, his grin still on his face. "He I'll be back," he said to Matt and the crew.

"Go get her Tiger," Matt called after him, as Adrien ran to Marinette.

Marinette walked as quickly as she could she was so flustered that all she could think about was, what did it mean? Adrien didn't know she was Ladybug, he just knew her as the girl that works with his father,right? She had invited Adrien to eat with her and her family but that's was to be nice, nothing could have meant anything by that. She did Also talked to him about his love life with Ladybug, but he didn't know that. Adrien had only gotten along with her as friends, Chat Noir and her had been romantic together so why was this so hard to figure out. She tried walking even faster when she heard him call after her, she didn't know how to handle the situation as Marinette. As she tried to hurry up but instead tripped over her own feet and lanes on all four.

Adrien saw her trip over her own feet, and now understood what she had told him about her being a klutz but that was the first time he had seen her actually trip in her own feet. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he reached a hand out to help her get up. She took his hand and he grabbed her school bag and placed it over his shoulder, " I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry you didn't trip over your own feet," she said dusting off her knees. " Why did you kiss?"

" I honestly don't know, I just did and really feel apologetic about it for some reason. And somethings tell me you also wanted me to kiss you too and that's why you didn't push me away," He said.

Marinette didn't know how to react so she reaches for her school bag to take it back from Adrien, he moved out of the way and she missed. " Give it back. You know what you shouldn't be kissing people you barely know."

Adrien could say the same thing to her, she was the one who kissed him on the dance floor. "Only if you have dinner with me, I still have to return the favor for went I ate at you place and I will not accept no for an answer cuz you need your bag back I'm pretty sure you have important things in there." He looked at her pouty face she looked like she was about to cave in.

"Okay fine. Monday after the last meeting with your father and Jagged Stone you can return the favor. I'm also agreeing to this because I am grateful for you stepping in went Nathanael came and cornered me," said softly.

Chat Noir knew who Nathanael was but Adrien didn't, " ya that guy need to learn personal space, who was the tomato head as you so called him anyways?"

" Hey is my ex, it's a long story that doesn't deserve anymore attention."

"You know... What was with the Cat thing? I only know one other person who referee to me as a cat," he teased on purpose.

"Oh r-r-really I-I-I just m-m-made that up on the s-s-spot, it's j-j-just a thing I made up on r-r-right then and there, I-I-it's nothing!" She couldn't believe that she had let that out.

"Ya it's strange that you refer to me as a cat I guess j have cat like qualities that I didn't realize I had," he grinned. " well I'll see you on Monday, I'll just get your number from thefts the desk of my Father's office they have you as a contact."

XXX

The lies between us grows

You are driving me insane I don't know how to make this better

Tell me you love

Tell me you hate me

Tell me it will all be okay

How do I tell you

Letting the water sit still

Calling it a day

Not knowing what to do anymore

So do you love me

So do you hate me

So how do I tell you that something is wrong

Growing the nights shorter days

Change will happen no matter what you say

Telling you my secret

So tell me yours so I can

Love you

Hate you

It's okay

I'll tell you

You have always been my love so don't go away.

The rhythm played and the lights shined and the floor was alive, life filled the room with color and creativity. Partners danced practicing their routine and trying out so other can see, laughter and excitement came from the tables and bar. Friday night and they were ready to let all the stress go from the week. Ladybug glided through the dance floor she was in her element not caring if her movements had no rhythm all she cared about was being free from it all. After singing for a while Marinette went to the bar to help Kim out and gave the Max a chance to play his beats. Rose, Julieka, Alix and Alya served drinks and greeted people as they came in, Ivan stood by the door as security intimidating everyone that came in, the night was in full swing.

"Hey Kim," Ladybug said as she poured a drink, "do you have any one you like?"

Kim nearly tripped to the ground, "WHAT!?" Respond face red. "Why'd you ask if like Alix, no we are just friends there is so nothing between us, and besides she is doing her own thing and I guess she doesn't have time for stuff..."

"I didn't ask if you like Alix." she said with a small smile.

"Oh... you didn't... I um... just for get that then. We have drinks to poor Ladybug," He said.

"Okay... Kim you know I'm going to bring this up again right."

"Knowing you, you are never going to let it go until I tell you." Kim stirred the drink for the young woman on the other side of the bar, " here you go, cupcake," and winked at her.

Ladybug smiled, 'he is trying to cover his tracks' she thought, so she helped him with the crowd and waited for an opportunity to question him again.

Ladybug walked around not knowing what to do, Max was still DJing and everyone looked like they had things handled so she stepped outside to get some air. She looked at the street clock, 11:26, she had a little more than half an hour before she could clock out and stared at the stars. She realized that a shooting star passed by so she closed her eyes and made a wish, 'I wish that everything works out in the end,' went she opened her eyes she was surprised with Chat Noir staring at her curiously.

"Are you waiting for someone to kiss you out of your daydream? Cuz I would gladly bring you back to reality," he said sassily.

"Cute," she gave him a tender smile "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would drop by and see how my favorite Ladybug is doing, what are you doing outside?"

"I'm taking my break, I just saw a shooting star."

" Wow that's cool, what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true,"

"I've got a strange request and you can say no if you want to," He said.

"Sure what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Can I hug you?" He said shyly avoiding eye contact.

This caught her by surprise that was something new, "why?"

"I think something will happen and I just want to get a hug before stuff happens." Still looking down not knowing if it was okay for him to ask or if she would reject his request.

Ladybug was confused what did he mean by things happening, was he really going to accept offers and leave paris like he told Marinette he might? So she reached over to him and pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her hands around him he was warm, and smelled like leather and musk, he made her feel safe.

He didn't expect her to actually hug him so he took this as his chance and hugged her back. He melted into her small frame, he could feel her heart beat against his, it's constant beat comforted him. Loved, selfish, pure, and undemanding of each other. He belonged in her embrace, he snuggled his face into her neck, he didn't want it to end but he told himself that he needed to do it even if she never talked to her again.

"Ladybug, Max said you can sing your last song and you can... oh sorry to interrupt," Kim said.

Chat Noir still held on to Ladybug, "I'll go in a second," she called at Kim. "Hey I have to go do you want to wait for me?" She asked still holding on to him, he was silent, "Hey are you okay?"

His face was still buried in her neck, and he nodded, "I'm fine I just don't want to let you go," he said softly.

Ladybug giggled, "Neither do I but I'm almost done so if you still want to, I'll come out to see you."

"Okay," with that he let her go, she smiled and place a light kiss on his cheek, and began to walk into the club. Suddenly he grab her arm, pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, "I know It's you Marinette." With that he let her go and walked away leaving her still and almost lifeless.

* * *

 **KYAAAAAA DONT KILL ME! I don't think i'm going to post anything till Friday or Saturday cuz i have a lot of Russian History and English homework to work on but keep an eye out for spoilers on my Instagram cuz I love to post doodles ;D. The next chapter for sure explain some of the stuff Adrien goes through before he goes and sees Marinette and what happens after XD**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	21. Was It Right?

**HEHEHEHEHEHE hi... i saw some of you came yesterday to see if I updated... but It is here XP**

 **I'm so scared shitless about what kin or reaction you guys are going to have to my update, I just found out my best friend reads my fanfic and she was like YOU BETTER UPDATE IT *EXCLAMATION MARK, EXCLAMATION MARK* and thanks to**

 **Yoko89, Otpstarco, LuluAbu, Taco Fox, and _noviart on Instagram for your comments they bring me life X), adn to every one who reads and comments on fanfic and on Instagram I love it when you comment its the high light of my day**

 **NOW READ!**

* * *

When Adrien got home from the photo shoot in the Art College, he felt he was on cloud nine, ' _what would Marinette be thinking about, and when will she figure out_ ', he asked himself. With a smile on his face he got to his house, he looked at his phone for the time but was bombarded with texts from Matt and there was a lot of kissy faced and winky face emojis, he ignored them. When he opened his door he found Nino and Alya playing his Xbox in his living room, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked casually as he shed his jacket.

"Waiting for you to get over here to play," Nino responded while intensely playing his game with Alya.

"I play winner," Adrien relaxed on the couch.

"I brought food," Alya said.

"Thanks, I'll eat later tho," Adrien responded. He watched the intense game between them, and began to daydream, a smile grew on his face and didn't realize that that Alya and Nino were calling his name.

"Dude, earth to Adrien, Hello? Alya won do you want to play her or what?" Nino asked.

"Oh sure," he said as he got out of his daydream, "I'll play."

"Dude why are you so distracted? She will beat the shit out of you if you let her win, I would know," Nino said teasingly.

Alya shoved him, " Hey what's with you, where is that 'I'm a model' atmosphere?" Alya said as she handed Adrien the Xbox controller.

"Sorry I've just had a great photo shoot," a goofy smile came over his face.

Alya and Nino gave each other a look, and smiled, "Dude what happened?" Nino asked.

"I found out where Ladybug goes to school, and I saw her but, she doesn't know I know who she is without the mask on," he blushed a little bit.

"Oh so you finally found out Marinette is Ladybug?" Alya interjected calmly.

"Wait! You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Adrien shoot up from his seat.

"We both knew, Alya knew from the beginning, being Marinette's best friend and works with her too," Nino said as he tried to hand Adrien the Xbox remote, " and I knew since we started to date. I guess we just wanted to watch how long it would take you to figure it out."

Adrien took the remote and sat back down, "That's not cool you guys, give a pal a hand."

"What you got to understand is that Marinette is a very shy bug, she has been hurt before and sometimes she gets ahead of herself, and then realizes how scared she is," Alya said to Adrien.

"Ya she told me about Nathanael, I also meet him today he is very red headed."

"YOU MEET HIM!" she yelled " What did Marinette do? She isn't ready to see him yet!"

"I saw that he cornered her, while I was in my photo shoot and I went to help her, he is a very persistent guy." he wanted to say more but worries on what Alya would do if she knew more.

"Ugh I'm going to have to talk to her about this," she face palmed herself.

"Do you still want to play?" he asked Alya.

"Yes, I have a feeling you are a better player than Nino."

"Hey I take offence to that!" Nino interjected as he got up to get some of the food they brought.

"Listen Adrien," Alya put her controller down, " Marinette is scared shitless of being hurt again, everyone is but she just got out of three year relationship, 7 months ago, moving on is hard. She puts on that mask to try to feel normal again and try to make herself more confident than she ever was when she Nathanael. So do you like her as Ladybug or Marinette? Nino and I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure it out. Now I'm going to Whoop your ass in this Game or what? Cuz I have to go to work soon and I want to know what I'm up against."

Adrien won against Alya, Alya swore revenge and Nino took her to work. So Adrien was left alone to his thoughts, he wanted to tell Marinette that he knew the truth. Not knowing if this was the right thing to do, and thought about what Alya said, does he like Ladybug or Marinette? He was first attracted to her voice, he just wanted to find out who possessed the voice that all in the beginning but she captivated him. She turned out to be amazingly talented in things that weren't just singing, she was kind and stood up for what she believed in, she didn't let thing bring her down, she is smart, witty, and shy. Liked everything about her even if she thought they were flaws, Ladybug is Marinette and Marinette is Ladybug he like her for her not one or the other.

He got up off his seat and decided that it was time to eat and get the ready for whatever he was going to do. He wanted to tell her but was not sure how she would talk to knowing that he found out, and he was actually scared of what would happen. Adrien had only been truly scared in his life only a handful of times, when his mother disappeared and when he father completely dismissed his existence as his son. How would she react when she knew that he knew, there was only one way to find out he had to tell her he knew.

He went to the club in his Chat Noir mask and ears, and tried to show as much confidence as he could, getting ready to tell her. When he got to the entrance of the club he noticed a familiar read head about to go into the club, without hesitation he reached out to stop him from entering and pulled him back. "You shouldn't go in there," Chat said with a serious voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathanael spat back as he shoved Chat Noir's hand off his shoulder.

In this instance he wanted to say, ' _your worst nightmare'_ but thought better of it, so he took off the mask to how it was Adrien. "You don't want to go in there," he threatened.

"Oh it's the pretty boy, you should just mind your own business this doesn't involve you," Nathanael stood his ground angrily.

"You should be minding your own business cuz you have nothing to do with Marinette now and she is moving on," he said bitterly. "I know you saw us and now you are out of the equation so now you can't hurt her again."

"What do you know about her? You are just a pretty face that puts on a mask, that just sick. Marinette and me were meant to be together we are a perfect match for each other intellectually and creatively!"

"If you two were so damn perfect for each other you don't have to cheat on her, people who love each other don't bring another innocent person into the equation to ruin it for everyone who got involved. Did you even knew she sings? Did you know how hard she tries to make herself better at things she struggles in? Do you even care about her future or did that part skip you mind cuz everything was centered around you? Most importantly do you want her to be happy?" Adrien was angry that Nathanael had only cared about his emotions and his needs, not what was best for Marinette and her happiness. " This is so cliche but true in this instance, if you still care a centimeter about her let her go and and let her find her happiness. It may not be with you ever again you had your chance but she will be happy and that is the most important thing here."

Nathanael's face was almost as red as his hair, his nostrils were flared and eye were intense, "What do you know?!" he yelled.

"I know enough to let her make her own decisions," he said calmly.

"He stop making a scene," Ivan came from behind Nathanael and put his large arm around his shoulder and escorted him away from the entrance of the club.

Adrien thought about the words he had just said to Nathanael, did he care about what was best for her? Or was he just fulfilling his needs? Was it the right thing to tell her he knew? Or was it his right to tell her he knew? He just wanted her to like him the way he liked her but he wanted to make sure there was an outcome they both would like. He put on his mask looked at the sky and saw a shooting star, he wished that everything would turn out alright. He looked back down and saw Ladybug looking up at the sky too, a small smile came to his face, and went up to her.

XXX

She saw him walk off, not knowing if her feet worked, Chat Noir knew that she was Marinette. How long had he known? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Did he hate her for not telling him? Was she ever going to tell him tho? Was she just going to string him along till she got too scared to do anything anymore? She didn't know how to feel standing there with scared out of her mind.

Ivan put his hand on her shoulder, " Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Ivan, nothing happened, I'm just going in now so I can go home, okay" she responded softly.

Ivan didn't want to push things so he let it go and Ladybug went back inside to sing her last song.

She was so distracted her last song suffered in consequence. She sung so half-heartedly and rushed off stage and headed to the back dressing room and freaks out what will she do? What does she say? Who should she be? Can she be both? Is she capable of that? Does he hate Marinette? But he kissed her or was that before he knew? Or was that all just acting? But they were going to have dinner but that was just to return a favor. What was she going to do!?

Alya came into the back dressing room worried about Marinette, "Hey girl are you okay?! We are all worried about you."

Tear weld up on Marinette's eyes, "Alya he knows I'm Marinette! What am I going to do!"

Alya laughed hysterically, "Is that what this is all about?! Girl he has known I guess he finally got the balls to tell you." she continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" she threw her sweater at her, "Its not funny what am I going to do? How am I going to face him!"

"Deal with it, you always do, I'm going back to my shift," she smiled and laughed on her way out.

Marinette goes home and doesn't sleep all that weekend so she focuses on her designs and making music. She is in a Haze of productive designs and works on the last of the Jagged Stone commission. She goes to work scared shitless that Adrien might show up at the club again but luckily he didn't. By the time Monday rolls around she has finished the final touches to Jagged's stage outfits that she was I charge of and the last of his logo on the fan merchandise clothing parts hangs it all on her trolley and heads to the Agrest fashion house to where she will have to see Adrien after all the that went down.

* * *

 **So when ever i post next were going to see who they ineract with each other in a professional setting in the Agrest fashion house ;)**

 **My friend also made it known to me that my auto-correct was acting funny and was turning my went into when I tried fixing it so I hope that there are less spelling mistakes in this chapter. She also really wants me to make a genderbend and wants to help me with it but imma tell her no ;) just to see what she will do.**


	22. Office

**HI everyone, I had writer block and I just wanted to write something so I hope its not just boring x) and I thought you guys would want a chapter any ways so i just decided to post something.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

She entered into the elevator, her supply trolley by her side, her heart was pouncing ready to jump out at any movement. Her hands were shaking,' _How am I going to face him?',_ she asked herself over and over again till something the elevator door rung open and she pumped from surprise. She got out holding one hand to her chest and the other bringing her supply trolley.

"You are a little jumpy today," commented Nathalie from her desk.

Marinette jumped from surprise, she had forgotten that Nathalie is always there, "Sorry, I-I-I j-j-just not feeling g-g-good, that's all," she said with a forced smile.

Nathalie looked skeptical but didn't want to overstep her boundaries, so she just accepted it, "Would you like to take a seat, I will tell Mr. Agrest that you are here."

Marinette found a seat as far away from the elevator door, and found herself by the window overlooking the view and tried to calm herself down. She took deep breaths, and looked out the windows to seemingly calm city, and began to softly sing to herself. She want singing anything specific but was just calming herself down, she closed her eyes and just drought herself to her zen place, still softly singing to herself.

Nathalie and came back out to the lobby, Jagged Stone trailed after her wanting to see Marinette and what she has brought with her. Both of them were surprised to see her in the corner singing to herself.

"MARINETTE!" Jagged shouted with excitement, "I didn't know you sing!"

Marinette jumped out of her seat and landed on the floor, his excitement brought her out of her Zen state, and her heart rate rises once more. "N-n-n-no I d-d-don't," she exclaimed as she tried to get up.

Jagged went over to help her up and took both her hands in his, "Your voice is so sweet," he smiled excitedly.

"I'm just trying to calm down Mr. Stone I -" she was interrupted

"Marinette how long have we known each other, just call me Jagged or John, you are my friend so forget the formalities," he still was not letting go of her hands. "You should come on tour with me this summer!" he said spontaneously. "Oh we are going to have so much fun on my European Tour, and you can see your handy work in full force. YOU COULD EVEN COME AND SING WITH ME! YES! I can see it now it will be amazing and then everyone can see how talented you are! This will be FANTASTIC you will come with me and we will be amazing! Oh I can show you England, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Ukraine,and so much more, you will be exposed to all kinds of cultures and fashion. Oh fashion, you will love it, there is so much for you to learn and so many statements and designs you would see. Marinette please say yes, everything will be taken care of and it will be such an amazing ride!"

Marinette was speechless, she didn't know what to say, so she just stood there shocked out of her mind. This was such a big opportunity for her, to explore all of Europe after she graduates from college.

The elevator dinged open and Adrien walked out of it to see Marinette hand in hand with Jagged Stone's, "What's going on?" Adrien said slowly and unsure.

Jagged and Marinette looks over to Adrien, Jagged had an enormous smile on his face, Marinette looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Nathalie interjected, "Mr. Stone has just invited Miss Dupain-Cheng to his summer European Tour."

"Oh that's exciting! But why is his he holding on to Marinette?" he asked as he got closer to the group, Marinette was as whiter than a ghost.

"Marinette are you not feeling well?" Jagged asked concerned.

"I -I -I -I'm f-f-f-fine, I'm j-j-just overwhelmed." she said quietly trying to catch her breath.

"What is going on?" Gabriel Agrest said as he came out of his office.

"Marinette is not feeling good," said Jagged Stone.

"Well let her sit, suffocating her will not do her any good." he stated.

Jagged Stone guided her back to her seat and sat next to her, this made Adrien a little jealous, there really wasn't any reason for him to be so but he still was.

"Sorry I overwhelming you I just got excited to have a friend on tour with me," Jagged apologized.

"It's not your fault Jagged I wasn't feeling good for a while anyways I just need to catch my breath," she gave him a shy smile.

"Adrien," Gabriel Agrest called, "Take Miss Dupain-Cheng's things to my office." with that he went back into his office. Nathalie went back to her desk to begin to prepare some tea for everyone.

"Jagged can I get back on you about your offer, I need to think about it and talk about it with my family," she said to him.

"Of Course Marinette, but just think about it okay?" With that he got up and walked back into Gabriel Agrest's office.

Marinette took some deep breaths closed her eyes and forgot about all that was worrying her. When she opened her eyes she was ready, she looked over to Adrien to was looking at the supplies on her trolley with curiosity. She walked up to him, "Adrien" and looked into his eyes, kind, cat-like, gentle and inviting.

"Marinette," he said also looking into her eyes, dazzling, enlightening, honest, and warm. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes," she said confidently.

XXX

At the end of their last meeting, she handed all her designs to Jagged Stone and Gabriel Agrest so the the merchandised clothes would be massed produced and gave all her original designs to Jagged so that it could be put with all his tour supplies. She thanked everyone of them graciously for the opportunity to work with them and handed everyone a gift. To Jagged Stone she gave him a pair of custom made Eiffel tower sunglasses, "I know how much you love Paris and I thought I would make you something so that everyone else knows it too."

"I love them Marinette," he took them and automatically put them on his face not caring if it didn't go with this outfit.

"Mr. Agrest I would like to present you with this gift," she reached into the bottom box of her supply trolley and pulled out a small neatly wrapped box and handed it to him.

He unwrapped the curious little box to find a dark purple butterfly brooch, he stared at it for a second and then put it on the collar of his shirt. " Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng, it is very beautifully crafted."

She gave a small smile then got another wrapped present put it aside, then pulled out a wrapped box from the bottom of her trolley. She went over to Adrien and handed it to him, looking at the ground then walked back to the present she put aside to watch Adrien open his gift.

At first he was confused but opened the present anyways, a black leather jacket waited for him and it matched his mask and ears. " wow... I truly am speech less..."

"You could say thank you?" Marinette suggested trying not to sound sassy but still did.

"Yes of course, thank you for the gift!" He said excitedly.

" I want a leather jacket..." Jagged interrupted.

" You got my original designs, you have to take that with the glasses," she responded.

" Who's getting the last gift?" Adrien asked.

"This is for Nathalie, I was going to give it to her on my way out. I also have a gift for Cloé but she was not here today."

Gabriel Agrest responded, " She is with the mayor in England for work so she could not make it to model the last of the designs. You could leave your gift to her with Natalie she will see that Cloe get her gift when she gets back."

"Thank you," she smiled and walked out of the room to give her gift to Nathalie, Gabriel Agrest stepped out of the room as well to give Nathalie some paperwork to file. Leaving Jagged and Adrien alone for a bit.

Jagged saw Gabriel leave and immediately turned his attention to Adrien and gave him a devious smile, " I know I saw something but thought it's probably just my imagination, but then today I saw the restlessness you guys were and the the gift I called it from the beginning!" Jagged said so fastly that even if he were to speak slowly it would not make sense.

"What?" asked Adrien very confusedly

"I will say this very slowly, you and Marinette _LIKE_ each other," the devilish grin grew wider

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he responded with a blush.

That wall the confirmation he needed, "I'm going to need more details, if she comes on tour with me I'm going to need some leverage to see her singing potential."

Adrien gave in, " Well let me sum it up for you, she sings at a nightclub and wears a mask so people don't know who she is, and I recently found out she is that singer." there was a moment of silence were Jagged Stone didn't say anything, suddenly Jagged Stone could not contain his excitement, and jumped out of his seat and about to go integrate Marinette, when Adrien stopped him. "You can't tell her you know, she just found out that I know who she is so I don't want to push it."

"Oh okay I will take it down, but just tell me how it goes, Penny is going to love this." he said as he got up.

Marinette came back into the room to grab her supply trolley, and noticed an excited Jagged Stone and an embarrassed Adrien, "What going on?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to know. Jagged Stone looked up at her almost as if he was going to pounce and interrogate her, and Adrien looked like he just wanted to get out of the room. Unsure on what to do, she looked at Jagged and back at Adrien, then back at Jagged, "Hey Adrien do you know who I can take my designs, your father ran off to a meeting and I have no idea who to take it all to." She chose to help Adrien out of whatever Jagged was doing to him.

Adrien shot up from his seat, "Yes, I'll help you." he thanked Jagged Stone for working with him, shook his hand and headed out the room. Marinette was confused but knew Jagged's character, she would message him later about what happened between them, but for now just was content to help Adrien from whatever was going on.

Adrien waited by the elevator doors while Marinette said her goodbyes to Jagged Stone, he hoped that Jagged Stone would not say anything to Marinette. Marinette came out with her supply trolley and gave him a shy smile.

"What was that all about?" she asked him.

"I don't think you would want to know," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Well... that doesn't sound suspicious at all," she teased. "Where should I drop off my designs?"

"Oh in the supply floor, they will catalog everything and file it all in its place." he said gladly now that she didn't ask anymore questions about Jagged's strange attitude. Adrien pushed the button to the supply floor and they both stood there in silence listening to the elevator music.

Marinette didn't know how to act around Adrien anymore, should she act like Marinette or Ladybug, or should she act like both. " Hey..." she broke the silence, "I was wondering something," she blushed.

"What is is?"

She took a deep breath, "how did you find out I was Ladybug?" and just let it out.

He smiled and looked at her, "Well that day you had to use the sewing room actually. I was just helping people by doing errands for them and I saw you going there, I showed you the room and realized you could need some help too. So I went back up to find you singing to one of your songs and connected the dots from there."

Marinette turned pink, she thought she was all alone in the sewing room, "That's not Fair!"

"Well it was a bit sneaky how I found out," he smiled slyly

"And you just played as if you didn't know anything for this long!" her inner Ladybug was coming out " You just let me act all flirtatious, and I freaked out all weekend, thinking that you hate me for not telling you but you were just playing me all along! Do you know how distracted I was, I couldn't even sing well, I couldn't sleep and I stayed up and made gifts for everyone," she said in one breath.

He wanted to laugh a little at her overreacting but he kinda understood why she was reacting, "I'm sorry," he smiled at her.

She blushed and the elevator dinged open and they were in the supply floor, Marinette handed her designs and paper notes just in case they were needed. She went back to the elevator and Adrien followed her down to the lobby, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I owe you a Dinner."

* * *

 **I swear the next chapter will be good cuz of the dinner and the surprise XD and I think there will be two more chapters and then i think it will be done.**

 **SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION TIME! so tomorrow on my Instagram Imma post a spoiler for the next chapter XD so stay tuned.**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	23. Burnt

**My friend Shot me in the chest,( more to follow later so just read don't worry im fine ;^) )**

 **READ PLZ XD**

* * *

"What do you mean, ' I owe you a dinner' I'm still am adjusting to you lying to me and playing me like a chess piece," she said letting go of her supply trolley and crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"Wait I didn't _play_ you," his cat grin surfacing, "you were the one acting like all flirtatious, I just didn't tell you I knew cuz I wanted you to tell me."

"Oh really, how do I know you're not lying now?"

" Because we both know you were going to find some reason to not see me again to avoid not to get hurt again, plain and simple. So I jumped the gun and told you cuz if you saw what I see in you, you would be inpatient too. Besides your ex was lurking around the club on Friday and it also throw me off a little bit so there was that too."

" Wait Nathanael was at the club?"

"You totally dismissed my admiration of you and only take away that I saw your ex, yes I saw him and told him to leave. He really needs to move on and so do you," he explained and reached for her supply trolley and began to guild it to the door.

"Okay what you have to understand he was apart of my life for three years and you just can't brush off something like that with one swipe okay," she trailed after him. "Hey where are you taking that!"

"We are taking it to your place, then you are going to take it to wherever it goes, imma talk with Tom cuz he is pretty cool, you will probably come back down,and the I will make you dinner. It's the most probable outcome and I get to return the favor."

"No I 'm going home, you're going home, and I finish working on my last project," she stated and grabbed on to her trolley.

"I owe you a favor," he still help on to her trolley and looked her in the eye and smiled, "and I have danced this tango with you before. I let you win last time but I don't plan on backing away." His cat gin remain on his face as he leaned in closer to Marinette's face, she stared right back into his eyes as well.

"Fine," she gave in still looking into his eyes, "but there are no promises that this will happen again I am extremely busy, that I don't even know how I made everyone gifts."

"Ya the jacket you made was really nice."

"One thing before anything happens, one, I am Mad don't forget that. Two, you are not taking me home-"

"What do you mean, I'm not talking you home?" He interrupted.

"I don't want to explain this to my family and then they will just be all over me and won't let it go. Three I have a project to finish so I can graduate, so I have to get home at a reasonable time to get things finished. Four-" she was interrupted again.

"There's more!" He slouched and placed his head on her shoulder, " What more restrictions do you have to place so that a guy can ask a girl out."

She blushed, " I was going to say I would like to know what are we eating before you interrupted, and what is the dress code. A girl needs to know what to wear."

He lifted his head, " well that one is reasonable, I was just thinking of making you dinner since last time I was feed a home cooked meal."

" You can cook? I was not expecting that," Marinette said a little impressed.

In actuality Adrien had little cooking experience, he could cook simple food but nothing really dinner worthy or even date worthy. He started to think maybe it was a better idea for her to go home and then meet up so that it would give him time to prepare something or google a good recipe. "Okay compromise, you go home and get ready, I'll go get things ready at my place and then I 'll pick you up," he said and was about to go his way to get things ready.

"Wait," she called at him, "Let me give you my number so that I know when to meet you up."

"I already have your number," he smiled.

"Ya but its a blocked number from when I called you."

"I got it from Nathalie."

"What-"

"Imma get things ready bye!" He said as he ran off to his car.

Marinette stood there speechless, she took her trolley and headed the opposite direction and smiled all the way home.

XXX

"Alya I'm going to need a big favor," he said over the phone. Adrien had just gotten home from a quick run from the market.

"How'd you get my number?" she asked confused.

"Nino, anyways you probably already know that I told Marinette I know she is Ladybug-"

Alya interrupted him, "Ya! She still won't give me any details-"

Adrien now interrupted Alya, "I would answer all your questions but i'm in a little bit of a hurry, I just need to know if Marinette is allergic to anything, hates anything or would stand me up now what she knows that I know."

"She isn't allergic to anything, she hated being clumsy when she is nervous, and I hardly think she would stand you up."

"No I mean if she hates any food and she showed me the vine of her tripping all night." he responded as he got out random ingredients from his fridge and kitchen shelves.

"Oh she showed you the vine willingly! Well that's interesting she must really like you lover boy, and I don't think she hates anything her dad is chef. He has taught her to love all food." she responded amused.

"Okay that's good, is there anything that she absolutely likes I'm making her dinner and I don't want to poison her." he set down the food on the counter and stared at it all and had no idea what to make, he should have thought of this more he had all weekend to think about it.

"Okay, um... she likes Mexican food, Chinese food, um... and Japanese off the top of my head does this help?"

"Are tacos a date food? They seem more like drunk food." he asked as he checked to see if he had tortillas.

"Sure if it's casual, now details lover boy, I need to know what happened at the office cuz I have a feeling you cornered her and sneak her into a closet-"

"Hold up," he interrupted as he found corn tortillas, " we were in my Father's office and I didn't not do that I am a gentleman and I am going to hang up before this gets awkward, thank you and good bye," he hung up on her and got to business. He turned on the stove, put a large pan on, put the tortilla bag next to the stove and went to get his computer to look at taco recipes. When he got back to the stove Fire had caught on to the tortillas and the bag, along with the stove. The fire alarm went off and emergency sprinklers went off drenching his place,

"Fuck..."

XXX

Marinette got home, and her parents were waiting for her, eager to know on how her last meeting went. She told them about how she turned in all her designs and prototypes and have all of them gifts. She even told them that Jagged wanted her to go with him on tour, but left out the part that he wanted her to sing with him.

"That would be AMAZING, if you went on tour with him sweety," Sabine said

"YOU SHOULD DO IT!" Tom said excitedly, "Imagine all that you can see and how well it would look for companies that you have done so much with such influential people. Marinette we are so proud of you, we should invite Alya and your friends and we can celebrate!"

"Yes we should do it on the weekend it would be so much fun!" Sabine said excitedly.

Marinette just smiled she wanted her parents to be happy, "Hey Mama, Baba, I'm going out with a friend so I'm going to get ready." she smiled and went up to her room.

Tom looked at Sabrine, "That's strange she would usually just stay home and do her school work or help around the house."

"I wonder who this friend is?" she asked Tom.

"It's probably Alya," Tom said as he went back into the bakery.

Marinette got up to her room and had no idea what to wear, she looked through her closet, it was going to be a casual dinner. Nothing needed to be fancy it was just a small dinner at his place.. At his place... she had totally jumped the gun and didn't think it through. They were having dinner at his place, she just pulled out a blue plane shirt with a design on the bottom hem, navy jeans and black flats, it was a casual dinner nothing was going to happen. They would have dinner they would obviously talk to each other and then she would go home finish her final project and worry about what was going to happen later. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, make sure she didn't have anything looking weird, she grabbed a small black satchel, and place a bag of makeup, her wallet and a small sweater. Now she waited with her phone in hand, and went up to her balcony to see if she could spot him come.

She waited for almost 7 minutes when her phone rang, she jumped a little and her heart began to race. She took a deep breath and answered, "hello?"

"Hey," Adrien responded, "do you want me to go inside and get you or do you want to meet me in my car?"

"I'll go out, what color is your car?"

"It's black, I'll roll the window down so that you know it's me in the car and not some weirdo stalker."

"You mean what you basically did till you found out who I was?" she said while still on her roof balcony, she spotted his Black GTR, and his window which was rolled down.

"Hey okay that was curiosity not stoking okay."

"Doesn't curiosity kill the cat?" she asked as she still watched from her roof balcony.

"Oh sweetie didn't you hear, satisfaction brought it back."

"Ha okay sure, hey you should look out the window and up." she teased.

He looked leaned his head out of the car window, and looked up. He saw her looking down at him with the phone by her eye.

"Hi" she responded and smiled at him.

"Hey... do you want to head down before I go up and get you?"

"Sure I'm going down now."

* * *

(A/N):This is usually where I draw a line and tell you to come back and read but imma make this chapter long cuz i feel bad for not posting on friday or saturday.

* * *

She came down and was about to go out the door when Sabrine stopped her daughter, "Where are you going to head out to with your friends?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I'm just going to eat out, I have to go bye," she said quickly and rushed down to meet Adrien. Marinette didn't shut the door completely as she left so Sabrine went to close it, she looked out the door to see her daughter off and saw her jump into a man's car.

"What's that smell? Marinette commented as she strapped herself in.

"Oh about that... I ... accidentally... burned down my stove and part of my kitchen," he said avoiding eye contact and trying to focus on the road ahead of him.

She stared at him blankly, "You burnt your kitchen! How?!"

"Um.. I rather not say..."

"Um are you okay?"

"Well other than half my flat being drenched, I 'm good bye I don't think you would like to go to my wet and burnt flat. So do you just want to go get some Mexican food?" They stopped at a stop sign and he look over at her

"You burn the kitchen trying to cook for me," Marinette looked at him and smiled.

He blushed and looked up at the stop sign and started to move the car again. "Ya I kinda did," he said quietly, "I just wanted to impress you I guess."

"Well you're impressing me now, you're being honest. Not a lot of guys are honest to me cuz they want to impress me."

"Other guys?" Did Adrien hear right, other guys try to impress her?

"Ya, I'm Ladybug, I'm a good singer, and guys try to impress me and buy me drinks." she said trying to get his attention.

"You know I think that was the first time you admitted to me that you are actually Ladybug." he looked over at her and grinned.

She blushed, "Ya, I've always been Ladybug."

At the restaurant he didn't really know what to expect on what she would order, she had chosen a family owned restaurant, that was not what Adrien was use to. It was refreshing for a date, as he stated at the menu not really sure on what to order.

"This place is really authentic," Marinette added in as she saw him ponder at the menu. "It's hard to find good mexican food in France so anything you have will be good."

"I was just thinking of tacos, and how I still owe you a home cooked dinner," Adrien said looking up from the menu.

"Well I can help you next time," she offered.

He smiled back, " Well I now know there will be a next time."

Marinette turned crimson, and hid behind her menu.

After eating Adrien and Marinette decided to walk around, till they wanted to go home. With the sun almost reaching sunset the sky shined shades of pink and light purple, and all Marinette could think about how it was a perfect romantic walk setup. ' _this seems to perfect, why?'_ she thought to herself.

Adrien was almost on cloud nine just walking with Marinette, she was smart, talented and she liked him as far as he could tell, and all he could think about is that he wanted to hold her hand. He asked himself if he should just reach out for her hand or should he ask to hold her hand, usually he was collected and cool about things, but she made him feel uneasy and made his heart beat fast. Walking along side with her he started thinking, and a light bulb went off in his head. He started to hum to the tune of The Beatles's song, I want to hold your hand, hoping she would get a hint. As he hum the tune, she looked at him, his off-key humming got her to notice, he looked at her and smiled.

"Are you humming 'I Want To Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe," he responded and continued to hum a little louder.

Marinette knew what was going on, but just wanted to give him a hard time, in a soft melody she responded,

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand

"Are you going to say something?" she poked after singing to him. He shook his head and continued to hum off key as loud as he could. So she continued to sing,

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

"Well since you asked," Adrien responded and reached out for her hand to interlace his fingers with hers.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to ask? Listen to the lyrics of the song," she blushed

"Well you were singing the song not me and you said you want to hold my hand so technically I'm just doing what you want me to do." He leaned in closed to her and said, "So hey there MEOW you doin'."

"Let go of my hand I'm still mad at you, and I did not tell you to hold my hand okay I was just singing along to what you were humming awfully. You could say that you're humming is CAT-astrophic! HA you see what I did there, I turned it around, I can make cat puns too!"

"That's not funny," he said trying to cover up his laugh. "Besides you haven't let go of my hand yet so i'm taking that as a sign to not let go of your hand," he grinned.

Marinette looked up at him with small smile, and didn't let go of his hand but instead held on to it. "You know I think another song that would have worked if you wanted me to hold onto your hand would be 'Martha, My Dear' also by The Beatles."

"I've never heard of it, how does it go?" he asked just trying to get her to sing to him again.

"It's one of their lesser known songs but it is still a catchy song, it kinda goes like this,

Martha my dear though I spend my days in conversation  
Please  
Remember me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear

Hold your head up you silly girl look what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl

Take a good look around you  
Take a good look you're bound to see  
That you and me were meant to be for each other  
Silly girl

Hold your hand out you silly girl see what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl

Martha my dear you have always been my inspiration  
Please  
Be good to me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear

Marinette sang the whole song to him in a softer version that the traditional rock version, and this caused people to stare at the couple walking hand in hand. They both didn't care, they were the only two people in the world for all they knew.

"I love it when you sing," Adrien said without thinking, it just slipped. Marinette blushed, and Adrien realized he said it out loud, "I mean cuz your voice is so beautiful and you're really go at it and you just know how to be confident about it all and I should stop talking."

Marinette's smile grew along with her blush, it's okay, "I love that you're trying," she pulled his hand down, and brought him to her level to look into his eyes. Emerald orbs stared back into her royal blue eyes, in each other's space she could smell his warms and feel the electricity drawing him closer to her. She leaned into him and their lips intertwined, electricity ran through her skin as they kissed, his lips were soft against her's, and her heart began to beat wildly. She leaned away from him placing her forehead on his and taking in a deep breath, she had forgotten to breath. Adrien had leaned his head toward her lips again needing more, he faced himself towards her and with his other arm wrapped her waist making sure that she didn't pull away again. Marinette let go of Adrien's and wrapped both her arms around his neck and shoulder, now she was on her tippy toes kissing him. Swiftly their kiss intensified, growing more passionate, her heart race the fastest it's even had, she could almost hear his heartbeat racing with her. With this heart beating like drums they didn't not notice the sun fall and see the twilight begin.

As they kissed each other passionately, they did not notice or care for the footsteps that approached them.

Adrien leaned out of their kiss and breathed, he had forgotten that he needed oxygen and began to softly hover his lips over Marinette's cheek. This made her giggle at the soft tickle of his lips and he held him closer to her. She placed butterfly kisses on the side of his neck tracing them up to the bottom side of his jaw, leaving behind goosebumps all over his body.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Marinette froze in Adrien's arms, Adrien turned his head to the pissed off voice and saw a red haired tomato faced Nathanael who looked like he was ready to explode.

"This is a couple showing public display of affection," Adrien responded annoyed that the city was not big enough to keep Nathanael way from Marinette.

* * *

 **So my brother has this Nerf gun, (see what I did there) and my friend, lets call her Pikachu, is like: pay back why haven't you updated**

 **and I respond I haven't finished it cuz i want it to be good since it the second to last chapter!**

 **Pikachu is on my case now and is making sure i finish this story cuz I have a tendency to not finish what I start but I told Pikachu that I would do it and i don't blame her for not believing me however, she didnt have to shoot me with a Nerf gun to the chess!**

 **I'm going to try and post this weekend but i might have to post it earlier cuz Pikachu needs help moving loads of shit to her new house so for more Alerts, (SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION) check out my Instagram cuz imma post some doodles of what is to come - katydoodles**

 **-Love KathiaXD**


	24. If You Want Me To

**So you guys this is the last chapter and Im soo Happy with it! This will be super long and it was a monster to write and edit. Thank you to everyone that has token the Time to read my horrible writing and READ IT NOW! IMMA STOP NOW JUST GO AND READ! xD**

* * *

Marinette held on tighter to Adrien and buried her face in his chest, and all Adrien wanted to do was comfort her. He looked away from Nathanael and leaned into Marinette's ear to whisper, "It's going to be alright."

"What the hell is this bull shit Marinette," Nathanael called out, wanting to get her attention toward him and not to Adrien.

"You should just leave her alone man, can't you tell she doesn't want to talk to you don't, push it."

"Just stop interrupting and get away from her, we need to talk, what are you to her anyways?" Nathanael was pissed.

"You know what you are not a part of her life and I think you should just let her do what she wants to do now cuz you are not in her life anymore." Adrien now was getting annoyed at his persistence to get to Marinette. Adrien started to hold on tighter to Marinette wanting to protect her.

"What do you know about us?" Nathanael started to get closer to them, "You know nothing about me and Marinette so just let her go, let us talk and back off," his voice began to rise.

Marinette felt frozen in the warmth and comfort of Adrien's arms, she didn't know if she was ready to talk to Nathanael fearing that he would make her see his side with his words. She just wanted it all to stop, she looked up from Adrien's chest to see Adrien pissed, she had to do something even if she didn't know what. "Adrine," she said softly, "It's okay, I need to talk to him and get this over with. Nathanael and I need closure."

Adrien looked at her in the eyes, strong, powerful, and scared, he let go of her and she did the same to him, missing her body heat pressed against him. She stepped away from him and headed a few feet in front of Nathanael.

"What is it Nathanael?" her voice came out strong and shaky.

"Are you dating this idiot now?" he asked annoyed.

Marinette looked back to Adrien, who looked like he wanted an answer as well to this question, and turned back to Nathanael, "Y-yes. Is there a problem with that." she asked rhetorically.

"There is. Marinette what about what we had we still have a chance to fix this. You can't just throw away everything between us." he pleaded.

"I haven't thrown anything away Nathanael, between you and me had always been friendship and I think that's the reason you cheated on me, you deep down see me as your friend. Our relationship started out as being friends and we took it to a different place for as long as we could before we started to go apart from each other with how hectic our lives have become. We are both going in different directions now, and we are both different now."

"Marinette, that's why I still love you, you are my best friend and the love of my life. Yes I cheated and I will admit that what I did was wrong but it was a mistake I have no idea why I did it in the first place and if I could go back in time I wouldn't do it again."

"Nathanael but you can't go back in time and what you did happened, and you didn't just have like a one night stand, this went on for much longer that before I realized something was wrong. We have fallen apart now, and you need to move on. I still think of you as one of my best friends, and I want to go back to a place where we can share our lives with each other as friends. I want different things from life now and I want to do something about it instead of just dreaming about changing something."

"Marinette... I just don't know how to get over you, you are the most kindest, beautiful and amazing girl I know." his voice was shaky, he looked down to the ground tear began to swell in his eyes.

"I just don't feel the way you feel for me anymore," she could hear the hurt she caused him, and her eyes swelled as well. "You really are one of my best friends and I just hope we can get to a point where we can be friends again, and think of our relationship as a pleasant time in our lives," a tear slipped from her eye. She looked back to Adrien who had a tender smile on his face and to walk back to his open arms to embrace him again. She wrapped her hands around his torso and placed her head on his warm chest. He held on to her as well and placed several soft butterfly kisses on the top of her head and on her forehead.

Nathanael looked up at them, wiped away his tears and walked away from the embracing couple.

XXX

Adrien got out of his car to talk Marinette to her door, and reached out for her hand, her eyes were still a little pink but he knew she was going to be okay. "So... I just wanted to clear up something."

Marinette looked up to Adrien, "Clear up what?" not sure where the conversation was going.

"You said something to Nathanael, that I want to know was true or just said in the moment," he looked in her eyes. " So, are we dating officially, are we a thing now?" a shy grin came over his face.

Marinette turned pink, but he couldn't tell since it was dark out now, a few moments passed and she responded, "Y-yes..." She turned away from his face and and had a wide grin on her face.

Adrien smiled and reached out for her other hand to pull her in for a hug. She was still turning her smiling face away from him, beet red, and he tried kissing her on the cheek but she kept moving her face farther away from him. He just smiled even wider and began to place kisses on her outstretched neck. This sent goosebumps all over Marinette and she turned to face him so that he would stop. Adrien then place his forehead on hers, "Soooo, I can tell people you're my girlfriend now," his cat grin emerged.

"If you want to," she said softly, as she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

They stood there in each other's hands, forehead to forehead, letting time pass as long as they could. Their heartbeats racing, standing there together was everlasting, honest, tender, true and right.

She let go of his hands and slowly walked to her door, he watched her go off, she got to her door and turned back to wave good-bye. He stood in his place and wave to her good night, as she stood by the door and began to open the door into her house she tripped over her feet and caught herself before faceplanting on the door. Adrien laughed a little and then went on his way, he could just about jump to the moon and back he walked back to his car with the largest goofiest grin in the world and couldn't hide it. He had completely forgotten that his apartment was sopping wet and he needed a new stove.

Marinette opened the door to her house and was greeted the instant she got one step in, by her mother, "HI sweetie, how was your date?" she asked with a wide smile of her face.

"What?" she didn't know how to respond.

"Your date, with that boy who picked you up and dropped you off?" she insisted. "Adrien, you invited him to have dinner with us that one time and isn't he a friend of Baba's?"

"He was just returning the favor, and invited me to have dinner with him," she said quickly.

"Well if he was just returning the favor why were you two so chummy chummy with each other outside right now?" Sabrine kept insisting.

"I -I -I ...UM.. well, we , just um, were dating." she gave in.

Sabrine just smiled, "I can tell, I just wanted you to tell me. How long have you been going out have you been going out before he came over for dinner?"

"I don't really know about that when, I invited him for dinner there might have been something but not till after he came I was sure."

"Well I won't tell Baba, I think he already wants Adren as a son."

"MAMA! We have just started going out, we are not there yet!" she turned pink.

" Not there yet?" she questioned, "So you want there to me more?" she teased even more.

"MAMA I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" and she marched up to her room crimson red to finish her final project.

XXX

"I'M FREE!" marinette yelled as she leaned onto Alya, "Now I just have to worry about graduation and what I'm going to do... for the rest of my life..."

"Ya! You have to do that while I still have a year left of tech school. Have you decided if you want to go with Jagged Stone on tour?" Alya asked as she shoved Marinette off her shoulder.

Marinette slouched as she walked with Alya to the club, "Jagged wants me to go, he sends me messages about it almost every night and he is very convincing. He also wants to see my singing capability cuz he heard me sing to myself once."

"Are you going to let him hear you? Or are you going to go as a designer with him? And what are you going to do about a long distance relationship with Adrien? Before you even answer when are you going to tell your parents about your singing and going out with Adrien?"

"Ugh the downside to being an adult you have to take responsibility for your actions. I don't know about anything now but I guess I should start with telling my dad about us."

"Can I be there?" Alya asked too excited.

"You want to be there too see my dad try to get us married on the spot?"

"Ya, never mind, he really likes Adrien."

"Yep, how are you and Nino?" Marinette said trying to change the topic.

"We're good, we were taking bets on you and Adrien and I guess he won," she pouted.

"What did you guys bet on?" Marinette asked.

"... Nothing worth repeating..." Alya said looking away from Marinette.

"Looks who's holding out now! Tell me!"

"I said it was not worth repeating end of topic!"

When they got to the club, Alya and Marinette went to the back to help get things ready for the night when her phone beeped. She looked at the message that just came in,

'Hey are you singing tonight?'-Chat Noir

'Ya, R U coming?'-Ladybug

'Yep I was thinking of bringing some friends with me'-Chat Noir

'models?'-Ladybug

'No it's a surprise ;3'-Chat Noir

'Am I going to like it? :/ '-Ladybug

'maybe...'-Chat Noir

"Who are you messaging?" Alya asked looking over to see her phone screen, "Oh lover boy of course, why did you save his number as 'Chat Noir'?"

"Cuz it keeps it cute and hot, Like an alter ego." she responded.

"OKay.. sure that's not weird at all..." Alya said.

"We have alter-ego names for you and Nino too. Adrine told me Nino has this habit of playing with bubbles when he is mad, depressed or bored, so he is 'The Bubbler' and you can't live without wifi so you are 'Lady Wifi'. Adrien also doesn't like to call Nathanael by his name anymore so he just calls him 'The Evillustrator' but that's just a little too mean in my opinion."

"I can live with 'Lady Wifi', do you know how Nathanael is doing now after that all went down in the beginning of the week?"

"Well he has stopped trying to talk to me after I basically told him I don't love him, so I just hope he moves on and tries to be happy."

"Well forget about him and lets get the tables ready for the night." Alya said.

XXX

"YES! Absolutely Let's go see Marinette sing!" Jagged responded to Adrien's voice mail inviting him to go with him to the Miraculous Club.

"She just told me she was singing tonight so this will just surprise her completely. She said to me the more you ask her the more she wants to go with you on tour with you but the only think it that she hasn't told her parents that she has been sinning in a club or even that she can sing."

"Well we should bring her parents with us." Jagged said plan and simple.

"Well she also hasn't told her parents about us dating too."

"Marinette! Just tell things to the people you love what is going on in your life! Wait... your DATING! FINALLY I HAVE SHIPPED YOU TWO FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"Please stop yelling... you're going to make my ear deaf."

"Tell me everything that happened! PENNY!" Jagged called at his manager, " THEY ARE DATING!"

Adrien moved his phone away from his ear, he was going deaf for sure.

"Adrien are you still there?" Jagged yelled through the phone.

"Yep I'm still here."

"You don't have to tell Marinette's parents that you are her boyfriend but just tell them that you're her friend and convince them to go to the club so see her with all of us. I don't think that they will be mad at seeing their daughter sing."

"Okay they think you have to understand in the Club it's and old styled dance club were professional dancers and dancing enthusiast usually come to practice and show off. It's not like all the other clubs where people are grinding and twerking to some trash, they have a certain taste and there taist is Marinette's songs."

"I'm sure will be fine just get her parents there too let's just meet up at 9pm to see her," And he hung up on Adrien.

Adrien was not sure on how Marinette would take it, and was nervous to go behind her back, he looked at his phone for the time, 6:52, Marinette usually started singing around 8ish and so he started to get ready.

When it got to be 8:30 he was at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, they were closed up the outside and were about to close the show when he stepped in.

Tom heard the front door of the bakery jingle open, and came out to tell whoever it was that they were closed, till he saw that it was Adrien. "Adrine! Welcome welcome, how have you been?" he asked as he went to him.

"I have been great, how have you been Tom?"

"I've been just amazing, my daughter Marinette is going to graduate next week from her school," he said with huge proud smile on his face. "Sabrine, come look who has visited us." he called for his wife who was in the back kitchen prepping things for tomorrow morning.

"Hello Adrine! How are you?" Sabrine came out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. I was wondering if umm... you- um"

"Do you want to talk to Marinette?" Sabrine asked, "She isn't at home right now, she didn't say where she was going actually."

"No... it's not that, I was actually sent to convince you two to come with me to see Marinette perform." he said as confidently as he could but he was shaking and nervous.

"What do you mean?" Tom and Sabrine asked in unison

"Well have you ever noticed how Marinette is usually out on weekends?"

"Well isn't that because it's a weekend? Don't you kids just go out and hang out with your friends?" Tom asked.

"Yes... and now it's just easier you both come with me to see her with me and my friend, Jagged Stone."

"Jagged stone is coming with you?" Sabrine asked.

"Ya he is actually the reason I'm here trying to get you guys to come with me just a few blocks down the street to the MIraculous Club."

"Sure we will get out of our work clothes and meet you down here, is Marinette in any kind of trouble?" Sabrine asked.

"No, no not at all, it's just there is another reason Jagged invited her to go with him on Tour and he want her to go so badly that he just wants you guys to give her permission or just be supportive about it all." Sabrine and Tom were confused but got ready to go out.

XXX

When they got to the Miraculous Club it was in full swing and packed and Jagged Stone was waiting for them with Penny by his side. Crowds of people were outside the club wanting to get in and wanting to get autographs from Jagged Stone. Jagged phone vibrated and saw that Adrien has messaged him that they were there, he looked around to see Adrine and Marinette's parents right behind him. Jagged Stone and Penny stood by entrance of the club and waited for them to enter together. Tom and Sabrine were amazing on how many people were out to see Jagged Stone and to get into the club. Ivan let all five of them in and they entered to scene of night life. In the dim lit room they could hear the passion of the music and dancers by the bar and people heading to the down to the dance floor. The melodic jazzy bachata feel the club had was intoxicating, Tom and Sabrine were amazement in all the energy and electricity that was in the room. That's when they heard a familiar voice sing in a soft rich tone in harmony with the rhythm of the music.

Let me under your skin

Call me and tell me you love me

Let the night go to your way, but you won't see me again

Stopping the traffic letting it pull you

You don't want me but you tell me you need me

You're already under my skin

Telling me you'll call me forgetting that you would

All morning you felt it me all alone

Now I'm just going to move on, there's no reason for you act this way

Now I'm just gonna go my way

I hate that I loved you

I hate that I just wanted you

Now it just me in my lonely room

And I know that I was just your tool

Calling me all night

Wanting to just fight

You just need to stop acting like a fool

I know the games you play

Not act like you not the blame

I'm moving on from your hate

And that's the only thing i want to do

I hate that I loved you

I hate that I just wanted you

Now it just me in my lonely room

And I know that I was just your tool

I hate that I loved

Her silver voice fluid the energy of the room, she brought the life alive and the passion the dancers felt when they danced. Jagged, Tom and Sabrine had no Idea how powerful Marinette really was with her voice. Jagged had really on heard the tip of the iceberg in the office when he heard her singing to herself and was absolutely sure he wanted her to go on tour with him.

Tom and Sabrine had absolutely no idea that their daughter was so talented at singing, how could they not have noticed her talent.

"Ya she is stunning isn't she." Adrine said.

"Adrien you knew she sung?" Sabrine asked him.

"I first meet her here at the club, she was actually singing one day out in the street and it took me a week to find out who the voice belonged too. I knida followed her to the club curious about this all."

"I need her to go on tour with me for sure now," Jagged interjected.

"She has to want to go," Tom answered.

The crowd of people were getting ready for the next song, waiters brought people there drinks, and Ladybug was getting ready for the next song on stage.

"Why is she wearing a mask?" Tom asked

"I think it's to maintain a sense of privacy and to catch the attention of the crowds," Adrien responded but he also knew it was so that Nathanael didn't recognize her.

"I think it does help to the mystery of her," Jagged added.

It's just me and you

All alone, don't know what to do

Do I tell you

Do you know

My heart beats fast when I'm with you

Do you know it's me

Universe give me a sign

How do I tell you

How do you know

I'm so confused not knowing if it real

Holding me thru the night

I know you're real

I know you're here

I need you to know it's always going to be you

It's just me and you

Hold me thru the night

Do I tell you

I know you know

My heart beats fast when I'm with you

The thunder of clapping brought Adrien away from the trance of her voice, he knew this song was for him, he can tell. He looked over to Tom and Sabrine and they just looked so proud of their amazingly talented daughter and then he looked at Jagged Stone. Jagged looked back at Adrien with a grin, Jagged could also tell who this song was for, Penny came up next to Jagged Stone and said something to his ear.

"Adrien," Tom placed his large hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for showing us."

"You're welcome Tom," he smiled back.

Tom and Sabrine took each others hands and left the club to go back home. So Adrien, Jagged, and Penny took a seat at a table waiting to see when Lady bug would see them.

Marinette sang with all her heart, letting the music and the energy of the club surround her, give her life, she got of the stage and just swayed to the music with all the dancers. She was the happiest she has been in a long time, as she mingled thru the dance floor she looked to her side to notice a familiar blond approaching her. She turned to him, and Adrien reached out a hand for her to take. She placed her hand on his and he pulled her in to dance with her, "So what's the surprise?"

"Jagged Stone and Penny wanted to come see you sing live and in your element," he said into her ear.

She looked around and then her eyes landed on a table were Jagged and Penny waved Hi to her. "How long have you guys been here?"

"For a while now"

XXX

When Marinette got off of work she didn't even bother to change out of her Ladybug get-up and went to see if Jagged was still in the club. She looked around for him and could not find him so she stepped outside to see if she could still catch up to him. She looked around outside and spotted him and Penny walking to their car, "Wait!" she called after him.

Jagged and Penny turned back to see Marinette chasing after them, "Marinette you were so amazing! I had no Idea you had such a beautiful voice, now have to come with me on tour!"

"Jagged I just don't know how to tell my parent I want their approval, I don't want to think I like singing more than designing. I went to study about design and how to make it in the industry not to risk it all as a singer." she said almost out of breath.

"Well i'm glad that how you feel about my profession." Jagged said sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean-"

"I know what you mean MArinette, I know that you just want your parents to be proud of you, I get that. However I brought them to the club and they absolutely loved it all!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" she yelled.

"Ya I brought them to the club and they loved you on the stage singing your heart out it was absolutely heart warming. I also didn't know that you and Adrien were dating till I talked with him today and I think that you and him are absolutely perfect for each other. I didn't know that your parents were were friends with Adrien is that how you two first meet or was it all a coincident, wait It might have been destiney! Yes I can see it now you two are meant for eachother!"

"JAGGED!" she stopped him, "you brought my parents to the club and Adrien was with you all!"

"Yes, was that a bad thing?"

"I wanted to tell them when I had made a decision about going on tour with you, and do they know i'm going out with him?"

"Darling, I told them about you because I want you to come with me. I would not be this persistent if I knew you were going to say no, so know I have insured your acceptance of my offer. No child I don't think your parents know you and Adrien are dating, it's not in my place to tell them, All they know is that Adrien is a friend of mine and I asked him to help cuz he is actually friends with them."

Marinette was speechless, how could he? How did he? What did he do? " I have no idea what to do now!"

"Well you can tell me for sure you are going with me."

"You know what John," she used his given name, "I will give you my answer for sure tomorrow and whatever I tell you you will accept, no but's, and if's"

"Now you are making sound like you are going to say no."

"I am going to talk with my Parents and Adrien, and I hope I don't lose my mind in this all." she walked away without saying goodbye.

Marinette got home to her parents waiting for her in the living room. Marinette had always thought that that when she grew up she would know exactly what to do and say but the more she grew up the more lost and confused on everything. When she saw her parents waiting for her her stomach dropped, she had been lying to them for months and she didn't know how they would react.

"Welcome home," Sabrine said

"Where were you?" Tom said with a soft smile on his face.

Marinette knew they knew where she was, " I was, I-I-I well,I, I was singing at a club. I have been singing at the Miraculous Club for the past few months." she sug her head down ashamed that she had been lying to her parents for months.

"Sweaty thank you for telling us, we would have wanted for you to tell us a long time ago instead of being shown by your friends." Sabrine said. "Why did you hid it from us? We would have been perfectly fine with you singing and since when have you been able to sing?"

"I didn't tell you guys cuz I was already juggling school, working in the bakery, getting over Nathanael And I just didn't want to worry you guys. It's a club, there are bound to be some shady people, so I just wanted a distraction and an outlet."

Tom got up from his sit and went to hug his daughter, "Marinette you can do anything if you put your mind to it, and If you want to sing who are we to stop you. You are an adult, all me and Mama can ask is that you are responsible."

Marinette hugged him back, " Thanks Baba" , them Sabrine joined in on the hugging.

"So no more secrets?" Tom said as he let go of his daughter.

"Well... I um I..." Marinette turned pink.

Sabrine just smiled and said to Tom "Marinette is dating Adrien,"

Tom exploded of Happyness.

XXX

Jagged picked up his phone, "Hellooooo?"

"Hey Jagged, it's Marinette." she responded.

"OH HELLO DARLING! Are you still mad at me?"

"Not that much anymore but I do not like being surprised at work."

"Sorry about that, I really wanted you to come with me on Tour and if your parents knew then I think they would be on board and I just think we are going to have the best time ever."

"Well, when do your Tour practice start?"

"YOUR GOING TO DO IT!" Jagged Yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't make me go deaf, Jagged, I am going to accept your offer on going on tour with you." she responded with a smile on her face.

XXX

Adrien sat at the park by Marinette's house, twiddling his thumbs, not knowing what to expect after she texted him to meet her there. Last he had seen her she was just ambushed by Jagged Stone and had to tell her parents that she was Ladybug ,the singer. He looked up to the clouds, " _I don't think that she would be too mad at me right, not mad enough to break up right?"_ he asked himself, " _After I tried so hard to even consider liking me, no she is not that way,"_

"Hey," Marinette called out as she approached the nervous Adrien.

"Hi," he said back. Marinette took a seat next to him, "Sooooo, am I in trouble?" he asked nervously.

"Just a little, I am still annoyed that you helped Jagged but I have a feeling you are going to make it up to me," she smiled softly.

"Are you going to go on tour with him?" he asked

"I am," she responded and looked up to the clouds, "I still don't know if I'm going as his designer or a Singer, but I guess I'll find out when rehearsals start."

"Well thats amazing either way, so were is that going to leave us?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I want to make it work," she still looked up at the passing clouds.

Adrien looked at her, and then up to the clouds as well, "I think we can make it work, how long till you have to leave for the actual tour?"

"If I remember correctly we leave the first weekend of June, but we are just starting May so we have time, and it's going to kick off here in France so it's not too bad."

"We can work it out when the time comes," Adrien responded.

"Hey," Marinette said now looking at Adrien, " You know what you can do to make it up to me, for going behind my back."

Adrien looked at her, " A kiss?" his cat like grin emerged.

"No" she shot it down, "I am still annoyed"

"A Joke?" he said still grinning.

"Nope," she reached for his hand and laced her fingers in his, " You can come and have dinner with me and my Family as my boyfriend."

Adrien her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckle, "I will accept the challenge, besides Tom is a cool dude."

"It's weird that you are friends with my dad," she said as the both got off the bench to back to Marinette's house.

"No it's not, and I don't think he is going to give me that hard of a time," they walked out of the park.

"No however, you have to deal with awkward questions on when you are going to propose." she laughed.

"I can at the Dinner table if you want me to." he smiled.

* * *

 **KAY! ITS DONE! ITS FINISHED! I CANT STOP SMILING! So here is my shameless self-promotion on last time in this story, check me out on Instagram at -katydoodles I posted a pic of Marinette singing with Adrien resting on her lap witch i think is just plain cute. Tell me if you read this chapter or what you honestly thought of my story I really love the comments! Imma start a genderbend and Im going to go aloong the plot line of the show so if you guys want to see any specific episode shw up in the story comment on my Instagram or here or when I post the first chapter of the Genderbend. Thank you once again for everyone who read and I feel like I made new friends online cuz I wrote this**

 **I love you all KathiaXD signing out now XD**


	25. Epilogue

**HI Y'All from popular demand i'm posting an Epilogue ;) This is kinda gonna work around Adrien and not knowing about his mother. I wanted to put during my story but i scrapped the idea and decided to bring it back into the Epilogue so enjoy.**

* * *

' _Sweaty me and your dad love you so much, You may not know much of what happen but you have to remember I'm always watching over you.' The blond said to the little boy holding her hand._

' _Mommy what do you mean?' he asked looking up to her._

' _I love you so much, that's what I mean sweetheart.' she let go of the boy's hand , crouched in front of him, and placed both her hands on his slender shoulders. ' Your dad may not show his feelings to you right now, and he may be hurt, but Adrien he loves you and just wants the best for you. You are the most important person in his life and he doesn't want you to get hurt.'_

' _Mom why does it sound like you're going to leave?' tears began to form in his eyes._

 _The blond stood up and smiled tenderly at the young boy, 'I love you and your daddy so much.' and she walked away without looking back_

 _The young boy tried to reach for his mother, but his feet felt like cement, so he yelled for his mother, 'MOMMA...MOMMA... Mommy, Mommy, don't leave me,' he cried and the tears poured out of his eyes, 'don't leave me... mommy' his shouts turned into whispers, he tried yelling louder but the words would not come out, the little boy crouched and placed his head on his knees. The little boy cried and cried and when he stood up the turned into a man, 'Mom, please come back...'_

Adrien woke up from his dream in tears and sat up in his bed, he looked around the room not knowing where he was,

"Why are you up," Marinette muttered half-asleep.

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream, go back to sleep," he said a little shaken up.

Marinette turned in the bed and looked at him, she saw the tears that were around his eyes, "It's not nothing," she pulled on his arm to sit up, and wiped away the tears on his face, "What did you dream about?" she asked softly.

Adrine hugged Marinette and hid his face in her neck, "I don't really know," he muttered.

Marinette hugged him back, "Well what did you see, then?"

"I saw my mom..." he said holding on to her tighter, and tried to hold back the tears.

"Adrine... hey," she tried to get him to look at her, "hey, It's okay, what did guys do?"

He still couldn't look at in the eyes, "She was just talking to me, and told me she loved me... and, it's just, I don't know..."

Marinette placed both her hands on his cheeks, pulled him towards her and placed a kiss on his eye, then his nose, and then his lips, "Adrien It's okay to miss your mom." She placed her forehead on his, "I know you don't know much about her death but, she loves you, and I know your dad loves you too."

"How did you know she told me my father loves me?" he asked shocked.

"What are you talking about? I can tell your dad loves you, I've worked with him, I've had dinner with both of you, I can tell he loves you."

"It's so strange, my mom said to me that I can't tell, but he loves me, and it's weird that you bring it up too." he wrapped his hands around her waist and falls on top of her.

"Get off you're heavy!" she said out of breath.

"I'M not heavy, I'm a model, I'm as light as a feather," he said as he tucked his head in her neck again.

"Get off-" she pushed him away, "I'm tired from the concert, and we have to leave to the UK at 8 am and," she looked to the clock," It's 5 am we have to leave in an hour let me sleep."

Adrine pulled her towards him, and she laid her head on his chest, " I loved your singing, and I think it's cute you used the song you wrote for me as the last song you sing."

"Ya, don't change the topic, just tell me if you have more dreams about you mom, cuz it could be a sign," she closed her eyes. "I think you should also call you dad."

"What? Why do I have to call him?" he looked to his girlfriend.

"Ask him if he had a dream about you mom too, and just ask him what more he knows about your mom's passing. Maybe he knows more than what you know cuz she passed when you were young, there is so much a child doesn't know."

"Later-"

"Tomorrow, besides I have to talk to him too."

"Why do you need talk to my father?"

"I need to ask him about a new design," she said half-asleep.

"Okay, sleep." he said closing his eyes.

XXX

In the hotel lobby, Marinette and Adrien, waited along with all the other came on tour with Jagged, the dancers, the tech people, the producers, directors, and other people who worked backstage keeping the tour going. Adrien was not part of the tour but this was the last show in France before going of to all of Europe, and he so happen to have work in the UK the same time they were going there so he decided to travel with Marinette. Marinette was tired, the concert ended at 12 a.m. and she was wanted more sleep but she could nap on the plane for a while. They were all waiting for Jagged Stone to get his ass down so that they can all leave.

"Penny?" one of the directors asked as she approached the Tour team, "Do you know when his Highness will come down?"

"I Just messaged him He is on the elevator going down to the parking garage with security. There was a Fan issue and he is going to meet us at the airport, so we can all now enter the buses to go. Everyone has their things and Passport, yes, good, let's go!" and she directed everyone to the buses. Penny walked along side with Marinette and Adrien, "Hey, Adrien I didn't know you were coming with us."

"Ya I have some photo shoots in UK so I thought I'd tag along with Marinette." he responded as he reached to hold Marinette's hand.

"Well it cute that you came to visit your girlfriend, what did you think of the show last night?" Penny asked.

"It was amazing, when Jagged showed up on stage all of a sudden with the fog it was so cool. Jagged's concert are always the best." he said with excitement.

"Did you enjoy Marinette's opening?" Penny asked.

"Well of course, it's always Amazing to see my girlfriend onstage," he pulled Marinette closer to him and placed a kiss on her check.

"You two are so cute," Penny said. Once everyone was on the bus, Penny counted heads making sure everyone was on the bus and they were off to the airport.

Waiting for the boarding call the team waited in a private waiting area for their private flight. Jagged pulled out his phone to look at a picture of Fang, is pet crocodile. "FANG" he yelled suddenly starting everyone, "SOON WE WILL BE UNITED!"

"Jagged, you will see her once we land okay, there is no need to be melodramatic," Penny said.

"Ya Jagged," Marinette said, " Fang is in great care, I'm sure he misses you too."

"Yes Marinette, I must not lose hope! Fang is waiting for me, I must stay strong for him!"

Marinette didn't quite get Jagged Stone, but he was an interesting person to be around. She looked over to Adrien who had just took a picture of himself with the tour group in the background and Marinette smiling at Jagged Stone, he signed into his Twitter and proceed to update his status with that photo. "Hanging with the band, going to the UK with my Ladybug," Marinette read outloud.

"Hey" Adrien blushed, "Why are you reading it out loud?"

"Why are you posting a pic with 'My Ladybug'?" she asked. They hadn't come out and told everyone that they were dating but a lot of Ladybug and Adrien's fans were guessing they were.

"It's cute," he looked away from her still wanting to post the picture, "besides It's been like 2 months, I'm pretty sure they know we're dating."

"Well I'm sure they think we are, but I think it's fun keeping them in the shadows." Marinette took his phone and re-wrote his post, 'Hanging with the band, going to the UK.'

"But we have cute ship names! Besides since you posted that picture calling me Chat Noir we have four ship names, Adrinette, Ladrine, Marichat, and Ladynoir!" he protested.

"You didn't help it when you posted that picture of us on Instagram dressed up as Chat Noir and giving pictures of us to Alya. She posted them up on her blog and they went Viral!"

"Ya I didn't think it thru when she asked for pictures of us, but I think it's about time we told our fans about us," Adrien explained.

Penny overhear their debate, and walked over, "I think Marinette should sing the duet with Jagged, then at the end of the song Adrien comes on stage and you two kiss in front of everyone. That would make a statement and increase the attention to the tour and your work Marinette."

"YES! That would be perfect!" Adrien said.

"I don't think that's a good Idea," Marinette said hesitantly.

"What?" Penney and Adrien said at the same time.

"They might mistake it as a publicity stunt and think we are just taken advantage of the hype around us," Marinette explained.

"Well you two can tweet about it or release a statement about you two?" Penny suggested.

"That seems so formal though," Marinette wined.

"Well I did propose that time at dinner with your parents..." he winked at her.

Penny was shocked, "You did what?!"

"That doesn't count cuz we had just started going out and my dad is weird, and I said no." Marinette explained herself to Penny.

"Well I guess I did ask too soon..." he pouted.

"You two are just too cute. How about you post a picture of you two kissing before going on stage and as a caption just put the winky face emoji ;)" Penny said.

"That one could work?" Marinette said.

"Really?!" Pen and Adrien said at the same time

"It's not like we can really stop it, like right now people will overreact to Adrien going with us to the UK so now there are even more rumors spreading," Marinette explained.

"Ya and we can explore together and post with us together, leading up to the picture of us kissing." Adrien suggested.

"That would be so cute," Penny added.

"What's cute?" Asked a dancer named Kimmy

"They are going to come out as a couple publicly," Penny explained.

"What!? I just thought they were really good friends!" Kimmy said.

"See this is why we need to clear the Air!"Adrien said.

"You two are dating that's really big news! People are going to talk about it for weeks, trust me I can tell" Kimmy exclaimed.

Marinette wanted to change the topic, " Hey Kimmy why are you wearing that white and black jumpsuit and is that a fanny pack?"

" Ya it's just a jumpsuit and it's not a fanny pack okay it's a utility belt okay. Everything is right here and then I don't have to worry about anything," she smiled at her.

Penny got called by one of the flight attendants, "Hey everyone we are boarding let all get in the flight and get out of France."

XXX

They landed in London, and were placed in the same Hotel except for Jagged and Penny, they had their own homes near by, Jagged parted with his crew and rushed home to Fang. Penny stayed a little while longer so that everyone was settled and had everything they needed before she went home. Adrien checked in a separate room from Marinette since she was sharing with some of the dancers, and he was going to be in London for a different amount of time than Marinette since he had work of his own in the next couple of days. The crew was staying in london for 3 days and then going Birmingham, Manchester, Newcastle Upon Tyne, Glasgow, Belfast, and then going to Dublin Ireland within the next 2 weeks. Adrien was only staying for 5 days so he was going to enjoy as much as he could with Marinette before they had to separate for who knows how long.

Adrien knocked on Marinette's door and Kimmy answered the door, "Hey Adrine what's up?"

"Is Marinette here?" he asked her.

Kimmy stepped out of the door frame and opened the door so that Adrien would enter, "Ya she is just making sure airport security didn't mess with her stuff too much." There was one other dancer in the room but didn't really care Adrien was in there, Kimmy closed the door and went to the other dancer.

"Hey Adrien," marinette responded, "Just give me a second imma change and then we can go explore," she rummaged through her suitcase.

"It's all good, did all your stuff survive?" he asked as she when to the restroom to change.

She yelled through the door, "Ya I just wish they would be a little more gentle with my suitcase the wheels almost came off," she complained. She came out in a Ladybug print bodysuit, some shorts, knee high socks and some black flats. "Let's go," she smiled. He reached for her hand and interlaced fingers, and said good bye to the dancers.

Walking around, they decided to put on their masks just because they wanted to explore a little more without being recognized, but some people did come up to Marinette asking if she was Ladybug and she just smiled and told them no she was just a fan. After a few people asked them if they were Ladybug and Adrien, people just thought they were just another weird couple on the street. Marinette and Adrien went up to the London Eye and saw a spectacular view of the city, Marinette still had one thing she wanted to ask Adrien though, was he going to call his father and ask him about his mother's passing?

Adrien and Marinette continued to explore the streets going into random shops, trying on different things, marinette looking at the designers on the labels, taking notes in her sketchbook. Adrien has been to London before but it was just for work, now he was really getting to explore, they went into into a knick-knack shop and just looked at the random items in there, marinette was more interested in the random clothes they had while, Adrien just looked at the random things in the shop. He found some cool sunglasses and a new black mask with a black laced pattern, as he kept looking he came across a peacock influenced fan. He picked it up and it looked nearly Identical as to the one his father had given his mother, he had only seen his mother with it when ever she would tell him his favorite bedtime story, The Butterfly and The Peacock. He picked it up and bought the light aqua peacock fan, "Hey Marinette do you want to head out? Should we get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Ya lets get something to eat," she put down the shirt she was inspecting and noticed the small bag that Adrien had in his hand. "Did you buy something?"

"Ya just some random stuff, what kind of food are you in the mood for, I just want something to eat something."

Marinette noticed he didn't want to talk about what he bought but, let it go since she was also hungry. "I can eat anything, do you know what you want?"

"I kinda want a burger." he responded

Marinette reached out for his hand and they interlaced fingers, they headed out the door, "I kinda just want to eat in the hotel, I don't want to be asked again if we are who we are."

"Okay so will grab something and head back to the hotel."

XXX

They decided to eat in Adrien's room since there wouldn't be a chance of people bugging them, Marinette sat on the desk chair while Adrien just flopped face first on his bed, "I can't believe people actually recognized us at the burger stall," he mumbled into his bed.

"Well at least we got to escape from the crowd, and got free food," she replied equally as exhaust.

Adrien sat up, "But we had to wait till the crowd left so we could leave." he took off his mask.

"Well look at the bright side we ate and people know we are in London for the show," marinette pointed out.

"I guess," he flopped back on his bed.

Marinette noticed how negative adrien has been acting since they left the shop, "Hey is something the matter?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." he responded

"You've been acting strange since you bought stuff at that one shop," she poked.

"I said that I'm fine," he insisted.

"You haven't acted fine," she muttered.

"I'm just a little annoyed that we got reconditioned together that all."

"You are the one who wants us to be seen together and tell the world that we are a couple, something else is obviously bothering you," she caught his lie.

" I don't want to talk about it, just drop it," he sounded annoyed.

"I can tell it bugging you, I just want to know if I can help," she insisted.

"I just don't want to talk about it," he raise his voice, "just drop it."

Mariette stood up from the chair, " What's the big issue that can't be talked about," she raised her voice as well. "You know what I'm not going to deal with your attitude, I haven't done anything wrong to deserve you raising you voice at me, I just wanted to know if you were okay." with that she left the room leaving Adrien alone.

Adrien stood up and wanted to go after her but something held him back, he stood by the door just holding on to the door knob. He went back to his bed and pulled from his bag the peacock fan and stared at it till the light left the room.

' _You need to apologize to the little girl you hurt' the blond woman said to the pouting little boy. She sat down next to the boy, ' Well how about if I hurt your feeling you would want momma to apologize to you.' she explained._

 _The little boy looked up to his mother and hugged her, 'momma why did you have to leave me?'_

" _What are you talking about I'm right here,' she laughed and huggd her child, ' now go and apologize to that sweet little girl, i'm sure that her feeling are hurt.' she pat him on the shoulder and he got up._

 _The little boy started to walk and her turned back to his mother scared, she gave him a smile and a thumbs up, 'you're going to be here when I get back right momma?' he asked._

' _I'm always going to be here for you no matter what, so don't be scared cuz no matter what I'm always with you'._

 _So the little boy ran off..._

Adrien woke up from his dream not really remembering it, for sure it had been the second time he had dreamed about his mother. He looked over to clock on the night stand, 9:36, he got up from his bed and changed out of his street clothes and into a black t-shirt and navy shorts. He looked at his phone no messages from Marinette but plenty of messages from Nino linking to pictures of him and Marinette holding hands on the streets of London. He didn't even bother looking on to his social media cuz he knew that there was going to be stuff with him and marinette all over. He put his phone down and decided to go and talk to Marinette, he did feel bad that he lashed out on her, just because she wanted to know what's up with him, he just didn't know how to talk a lot about his mother. He walked out of his room and headed to Marinette's room not caring if her roommates were there or not. He knocked on the door nervous but he knew he need to apologize to her, there was no answer at and started to leave but, then Marinette opened the door. She looked like she had also just woken up from a nap but was also still a little pissed at him but opened the door anyways. "Hey," he said.

"Hi,' she responded not really looking at him.

At the same time they said, "Sorry-" there was a silence. Marinette gestured for him to go first and he just went up to her and hugged her, " I'm sorry" he said into her ear.

She hugged him back, " I'm sorry too."

They stood there in the in front of Marinette's door for a few minutes just holding each other and when they heard people approaching they went inside Marinette's room. "They went out clubbing" she said as Arien looked to see who was in the room.

"Marinette," he a said as he held on her hand, "I'm sorry I lashed out on you," he lifted her hand a places a kiss on her knuckles, "My lady please forgive me."

Marinette pulled him by his hand and sat him down on the chair and she sat on his lap, he held on to her waist, "Just tell me what has been bothering you," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Adrien placed his head on her shoulder, "When we were at the knick-knack shop I found this little peacock fan that looked exactly like one my father had given to my mother. I don't know she would tell me this story were a butterfly who became friends with a peacock even tho the peacock was bigger than the butterfly they still worked together. It was my favorite story as a kid and I just didn't know how to react when I saw the peacock fan so I just pushed it off, but I still bought it. I Couldn't get it out of my mind and when we got burgers and were ambushed with people I felt it was too much. I didn't want to lash out to you I know you persisted cuz you just wanted to help me."

"Adrien," she said softly and held on to him tighter, "I'm sorry I pushed you too much, I should have just waited till you were ready to talk to me." they sat there in eachothers arms for a while, marinette looked over to the clock on the wall and it was almost 10 pm, " Adrien, I think that you should call your dad and ask him about your mom."

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes, " I don't know, he has never really talked to me about my mom other than she disappeared and was dead."

"Well it's almost 11 in france, I think if you call him he will answer he won't have any other people occupying his time."

Adrien reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, and looked for his Father's number, when he got to it he took a couple of deep breath and pressed the call button. The phone rang a few times before he Gabriel Agreste answered.

"Hello? Adrien?"

"... Ya it me father." he responded nervous to actually be talking to his father.

"Is there an emergency? You never call me." A hint of concern we in his voice.

"No there is no emergency, I just need to know something about Mother," Adrien responded trying to be brave. There was no response from Gabriel only silence, so Adrien just went for it, "I have been having dreams with Mother in them and I wanted to know if you have had dreams about her too."

There was some silence, " Almost every week your mother appears in my dreams Adrien."

This shocked Adrien, he really did miss his mother, "She has been showing up and just talking to me, just telling me she loved you and me."

" That does sound like you mother," he said softly barely audible to Adrien

"What did happen to her? No one ever told be what really happened to her."

" Well I don't really know much about her passing as well, Adrien. We both went to Tibet looking for inspiration for a new project, and she found this buddhist temple that she spent a lot up in while I had meetings. When she didn't show up the worst happened, she had gone missing going on a trail exploring the mountain scenery. She was declared missing by the authorities and search party found her gone after a week of searching. I still have no information on why she went on the trail or how she passed, the authorities said it was from dehydration and starvation but it never made any sense to me."

Adrien was silent he only had more questions to ask but his Father but, he also didn't know what truly happened.

"I haven't explained what happened to your Mother because I knew you would only have more questions that I could not answers. You were also a child Adrien, there is only so much I could have told you that you would understand."

"Thank you, dad." Adrien responded

"Your welcome, son." Gabriel said.

"I have to go to a photo shoot tomorrow, I'm going to hang up now." Adrien said hesitantly not really knowing how to end the conversation.

"Yes, get some rest, good night Adrien" he father also sounded like he didn't know how to talk to his son.

"Night dad." and with that Adrien hung up

Marinette smiled at Adrien, giving him a goofy smile, "baby steps" she said and she hugged him tighter.

"Ah can't breath." he said teasingly.

"Did it help talking to your dad?" Marinette said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I think it did, Hey didn't you say last night that you wanted to also talk to my dad too?" Adrien asked.

"Well I just said that to try to get you to talk to your dad, I think you two should have dinner together when you get back to France."

"Baby steps" she said as he proceeded to kiss Marinette.

"Hey stop we need to take a picture," she said pushing him away and reaching for his phone.

"What why do we need a picture?" Adrien asked as he unlocked his phone for Marinette.

"Cuz don't we need to tell everyone we are together?" she smiled.

"Yes we need to do that, definitely,now?" he asked confused, "I thought we were going to post it before the concert tomorrow?"

"Well I want to post it now, we didn't agree on when, it was only suggested."


End file.
